Recuerdos
by Ires
Summary: ¿Que sucedió con Peeta durante su encierro en el Capitolio? ¿Como logro salir de la oscuridad a donde lo sumergieron para jugar con su mente? ¿Quién lo trajo de vuelta? Los recuerdos de Peeta sobre esos momentos vividos en Llamas y Sinsajo.
1. Tortura

**Hola de nuevo, yo dije solo uno de los Juegos pero ahhhhhhhhhhh es imposible para mi la verdad mi imaginación comienza a volar y ni quien la detenga, ademas Suzanne dejo tanto material para fics que es imposibles no hacerlos ¿cierto? **

**Bueno pues esta nueva historia no tendrá mas de cuatro capítulos, eso espero, así que lean disfruten y nos vemos allá abajo. **

**Discleimer: esta historia le pertenece a Suzanne Collins y es solo de diversión y sin lucro. **

**CAPITULO 1 **

**TORTURA**

Miro a Katniss sonreírme estamos frente a la multitud, todos rugen de felicidad, cuando miro más detenidamente a la mujer a mi lado la veo vestida de blanco, luce radiante. Pero en un segundo se que solo fue eso me mira asustada y desaparece pues una garra del aerodeslizador se la lleva colgando inerte y yo solo la veo desde la distancia, en ese momento despierto bañado en sudor.

No sé donde me encuentro, al enfocar la vista veo que es mi vieja habitación, pero yo estaba en la arena con Finnick y Beetee. Katniss pienso en ella, sus gritos desesperados y después la garra que se la llevo, era imposible que estuviera muerta no sonó el cañón.

Miro la habitación, doy vueltas una y otra vez, entro en el baño y al salir veo ropa limpia esperándome, también una bandeja y una caja de naipes sobre la misma bandeja, no puedo pensar ¿Qué sucede? Me arreglo y como un poco aunque mi estomago no esta dispuesto a tolerar la comida, trago con dificultad.

La puerta se abre dando paso a Portia y mi equipo de preparación. La miro sorprendido por su estado pero su mirada me dice que guarde silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le pregunto al agente de la paz.

- Tendrá una entrevista con el presidente - el agente de la paz salió dejándonos solos.

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunte su rostro estaba amoratado y parecía asustada al igual que su equipo.

- Estoy bien, tu también gracias a Dios.

- ¿Dónde está Katniss? ¿Cinna la está arreglando? -uno del equipo dio un sollozo y salió de la habitación.

- Solo volviste tu y Johanna, ¿No recuerdas nada? - siéntate comenzaremos.

_Las palabras de Portia me hicieron buscar en mi mente ¿Que sucedió? Katniss y Johanna salieron corriendo para poner el cable en el agua. Yo estaba mirando a los otros dos cuando un grito sonó en la lejanía estoy seguro que fue Kat quise correr pero Finnick me dijo que no, que iría él, salió corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas, me mando a cuidar la retaguardia, después todo parece ir en cámara rápida, veo Beetee con una daga en la mano y como cortó el cable, entonces ¿Fue una trampa? Corro hacia él y veo que lo lanza hacia el muro ¿Qué rayos? La descarga eléctrica lo lanza al suelo y Finnick toma su daga y lo hiere en el brazo, después sale corriendo a la playa. _

_-Katniss -grito y corro hacia la playa por otra vereda para alejarme mientras la busco, el tiempo lo tenemos encima antes de que caiga el rayo sobre la palmera, sabía que era un error separarme de ella, porque lo consentí. _

_- Peeta - la escucho gritar y me giro ¿Acaso regreso? Vuelvo lo andado luchando con mi pierna inútil y de pronto la veo está colocando un cuchillo en su arco y apunta hacia el muro._

_- no Katniss - y una explosión inmensa me ciega un segundo, trato de enfocar a Katniss pero está el suelo inmóvil y sangrando. _

_- No - no, no, no digo en mi mente no puede estar muerta, un aerodeslizador la levanta y también a Beetee y desaparece en el aire._

_- Katniss - veo a varios agentes de la paz rodearme instintivamente levanto el arma en mis manos y luego nada._

- No, solo es confuso.

- Bueno arreglate que el Presidente Snow quiere verte, yo no te acompañare, lo harán Darius y Lavina. –dice ella pero yo no reconozco los nombres. – Te esperaré de vuelta. –dice sonriendo y sale de la habitación.

La puerta se abre y me sonríe un Avox, lo conozco es el hombre que estuvo con nosotros la vez anterior, Darius que me ayuda con lo que necesito, se que era del distrito 12 me guía en compañía de otra Avox por pasillos que parecen laberintos, por todos lados veo agentes de la paz con pistolas listas para ser activadas, se detienen ante una gran puerta de madera y golpean, al abrirla veo una gran oficina y detrás de un escritorio al mismo Presidente Snow en persona.

- Ah Señor Mellark adelante, lo estaba esperando, Lavina, Darius por favor de este lado. Tome asiento aquí por favor. ¿Cómo ha estado su estancia?

- Bueno acabo de despertar – le digo – ¿qué sucedió?

- Pues lo que le advertí a la Señorita Eveerden o debo decir la Señora Mellark – me mira pero yo no hago ninguna expresión al escuchar eso, pues un dolor latente lacera mi corazón. – Que iba a ocurrir si no hacia bien las cosas.

- ¿y qué significa eso?

- Bueno, me he dado cuenta, que ella no solamente actuaba y por eso está usted aquí conmigo. – Sus palabras me golpean, entonces ella ¿me amaba? Imposible, se que su corazón pertenecía a Gale, pero el presidente lo está confirmando entonces. – Así que quiero que vea esto, ella era parte de esa rebelión y quiero saber que tanto lo es usted.

- No, nosotros no sabíamos – intento salvarla, protegerla pero el levanta una mano y me muestra una pantalla donde aparecen los últimos minutos de nuestro tiempo en la arena, aprieto mis puños y veo que ella no lo sabía simplemente llego a la conclusión al verlo herido, la arena estalla y pronto antes de que yo la alcance una aeronave la alza en el aire inerte.

- Ahora me puede decir – dice el presidente tranquilamente - ¿Qué tanto sabían ustedes de esta rebelión?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? – dice levantando una ceja, en ese momento sus ojos me recuerdan a una serpiente lista para atacar. – Bueno lamento decirle que sus mentiras costaran caro. – y dirige la mirada hacia la pantalla donde veo que la cámara la lleva una aeronave, pues solo puedo ver bosques y mi corazón parece detenerse, pues aunque nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver el distrito 12 desde el cielo, se que están sobrevolando nuestro hogar.

- Despídase de su hogar y agradezca a la Señorita Everdeen por esto – presiona un botón y de pronto bombas comenzaron a descender, un grito no se si salió de mi garganta o no pareció estallar dentro de mí, los hogares, las familias, todo lo que allí había en un parpadeo desapareció.

- Usted es un…

- Piense Señor Mellark ¿de qué lado está? Descanse un poco, relájese y recupérese que pronto tendrá una visita con nuestro querido publico del Capitolio y si quiere que tengamos un poco de clemencia con la Señorita Everdeen debe jugar bien sus cartas, ahora todos los que están con usted sus vidas están en riesgo. Pueden irse –dijo tanto a mí como a los Avox que me acompañaban.

No podía dormir, ¿Cuántos días pase en vela? Con pesadillas de niños muriendo calcinados por las bombas del Capitolio, pensé en mi familia, en la familia de Katniss, en todos los que alguna vez me importaron, ahora quizá no había nada de nada, solo cenizas. Quise contar cuantos días llevaba encerrado pero entre mi tiempo de desvelo y mis pesadillas perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a Portia y mi equipo de preparación. La miro sorprendido por su estado pero su mirada me dice que guarde silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede? -le pregunto al agente de la paz.

- Tendrá una entrevista con Caesar Flickerman - el agente de la paz salió dejándonos solos.

- Peeta -me llama Portia mirando a la puerta mientras termina de arreglarme - preparen la ropa y tu acompáñame al baño -veo que los tres se miran y asienten cuando la morena me jala al baño.

- Escúchame Peeta, tenemos poco tiempo –dice cerrando con llave - este lugar es el único sin micrófonos y cámaras, Katniss fue llevada por la resistencia aunque creen que murió por la descarga y si no perdió a tu bebé.

- ¿Resistencia?

- Peeta pon atención, el presidente Snow cree que tu sabes algo, nos ha torturado, asesino a Cinna y no sabemos nada del equipo de él y Effie también ha desaparecido, resiste ella no sabe lo que esta pasando, pero todo esto estaba planeado desde el momento en que vimos esa chispa surgir a través de esas bayas, no aun antes cuando ella dio su vida por su hermanita y tu te despediste de ella con ese símbolo del distrito 12. Haymitch hablo con todos los que estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por la rebelión, pero no era el plan que tú te.

La puerta se abrió y los agentes de paz nos miraron.

- Llévensela.

- No - dije pero su mirada me detuvo y vi como los llevaban a rastras.

- Acompáñeme -dijo el agente, camine a su lado y vi que me llevaba a la televisora donde estaba Caesar esperándome con su brillante ropa azul y peinado del mismo tono, me sonríe amable mente y me guían para que empiece la entrevista.

Veo a la multitud del Capitolio frente a nosotros esperando esta entrevista por lo visto algo ha ocurrido además de que la arena exploto y nosotros salimos con vida, o bueno eso creo esperando que alguien más se haya salvado.

Caesar se sienta más cómodamente en la silla enfrente de mí y me mira en silencio.

- Así que... Peeta... bienvenido nuevamente. – le sonrío ligeramente mientras espero sus palabras, pero al ver que no habla sonrío con mas seguridad y hablo, es lo que mejor se me da.

- Le apuesto a que pensó que había hecho su última entrevista conmigo, Caesar.

- Confieso que lo pensé —dice Caesar—. La noche antes del Quarter Quell... bueno, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te veríamos otra vez?

- No era parte de mi plan, eso es seguro —le digo con el ceño fruncido, mientras pienso en todo lo que hice por salvarla y al final me salió el tiro por la culata. Caesar se inclina hacia mí y antes de preguntar medita un poco.

- Creo que era claro para todos nosotros cuál era tu plan. Sacrificarte en la arena para que Katniss Everdeen y su niño pudieran sobrevivir.

- Ese era. Claro y simple. —Siento el estomago dándome vueltas, Katniss y el niño, un niño inexistente, creado solo para salvarla, mis dedos tazan la pauta del tapizado en el brazo de la silla, la voz de Caesar me trae a la realidad— Pero otras personas también tenían planes.

- Sí, otras personas tenían planes, pienso. – Pienso en las palabras de Portia, ¿Por qué nos usaron como peones? Pienso en Katniss ella lo sabía, probablemente, siempre hubo más comunicación entre ella y Haymitch, traidor mentiroso que nos uso, me uso para salvarse y salvarla, yo hubiera estado dispuesto a todo por ella, pero ahora no se qué creer.  
La voz de Caesar me trae de nuevo a la realidad que es esta entrevista.

- ¿Por qué no nos cuentas acerca de esa última noche en la arena? —Sugiere Caesar—. Ayúdanos a entender algunas cosas. – Asiento mientras pienso las palabras correctas para expresar todo lo que hay en mi cabeza y mi corazón, para limar un poco la amargura que crece y repta dentro de mí.

- Esa noche... para hablarte acerca de esa noche... bueno, ante todo, tienes que imaginarte cómo se sintió en la arena. Era como ser un insecto atrapado debajo de un tazón lleno de aire caliente. Y todo a tu alrededor sólo hay selva... verde y viva, y haciendo tic-tac. Ese reloj gigante contando los segundos que te quedan de vida. Cada hora promete algún nuevo horror. Tienes que imaginarte que en los pasados dos días, dieciséis personas han muerto, algunos de ellos defendiéndote. Por la forma en que avanzan las cosas, las últimas ocho estarán muertas por la mañana. Excepto una. El vencedor. Y tu plan es que no serás tú. – Guardo silencio para respirar mientras todo lo acontecido, las muertes ocurridas, los gritos de los Charlajos gritan en mi cabeza y me recuerdan que esas pesadillas no saldrán tan fácil como la última vez. - Una vez que estás en la arena, el resto del mundo llega a ser muy lejano, todas las personas y las cosas que amaste o por las que tuviste interés casi dejan de existir. El cielo rosa y los monstruos en la selva y los tributos que quieren tu sangre se convierten en tu realidad, en lo único que importa. Tan malo como te hace sentir, tendrás que asesinar, porque en la arena, tú sólo consigues un deseo. Y es muy costoso.

- Te cuesta la vida —dice Caesar.

- Oh, no. Te cuesta mucho más que la vida. – intento quitar ese tono de amargura al hablar - ¿Asesinar a personas inocentes? Te cuesta todo lo que tú eres.

- Todo lo que eres —repite Caesar calladamente.

- Así que te aferras a tu deseo. Y esa noche, sí, mi deseo fue salvar a Katniss. Pero aún sin saber acerca de los rebeldes, algo no se sentía bien. Todo era demasiado complicado. Me encontré arrepintiéndome de no haber huido con ella más temprano ese día, como ella lo había sugerido. Pero ya no podíamos irnos en ese punto. – Aprieto los puños mientras me maldigo mentalmente por no seguir su instinto, por haber sido tan cobarde.

- Estabas muy enredado en el plan de Beetee de electrificar el lago de agua salada —dice Caesar.

- Demasiado entretenido jugando a los aliados con los otros. ¡Jamás debí haber permitido que nos separaran! —Estallo sin poder contenerme—. Ahí fue cuando la perdí. – El dolor sale con mis palabras, espero que me escuche, que sepa que la amo, que quiero lo mejor para ella y si he de morir porque ella viva, estoy dispuesto a eso.

- Cuando permaneciste en el árbol del rayo, y ella y Johanna Mason tomaron el rollo de alambre abajo hacia el agua —dice Caesar.

- ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! —dice Peeta con agitación—. Pero no podía discutir con Beetee sin indicar que estábamos a punto de romper la alianza. Cuando ese alambre fue cortado, todo simplemente enloqueció. Sólo puedo recordar partes de lo que sucedió. Me recuerdo intentando encontrarla. Viendo a Brutus asesinar a Chaff. Matar a Brutus yo mismo. – los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente, no deseaba asesinarlo, aun siento el calor de su sangre golpeando mi rostro - Sé que ella gritaba mi nombre. Entonces, el rayo cayó sobre el árbol, y el campo de fuerza alrededor de la arena... estalló.

- Katniss lo hizo estallar, Peeta —dice Caesar—. Tú viste las imágenes.

- Ella no sabía lo que hacía. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber seguido el plan de Beetee. Puedes verla intentando resolver qué hacer con ese alambre. – digo intentando protegerla nuevamente mientras mis palabras se atropellan.

- Bueno. Sólo se ve sospechoso —dice Caesar—. Como si ella formara parte del plan de los rebeldes todo el tiempo. – Me pongo de pie molesto, eso no es verdad, me acerco a la cara de Caesar y lo miro seriamente mis ganas de ahorcarlo en ese momento son grandes y tengo que contenerme para no intentar asesinar a todos los que nos rodean.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y formaba parte de su plan que Johanna casi la matara? ¿Qué esa descarga eléctrica la paralizara? ¿Provocar el bombardeo sobre el Distrito 12? ¡Ella no lo sabía, Caesar! ¡Ninguno de nosotros sabía nada más que teníamos que luchar por mantenernos vivos el uno al otro!

- De acuerdo, Peeta, yo te creo.

- Bien. —Me muevo el cabello hasta desordenar mis rizos rubios, me siento alterado, pero aun así me dirijo a mi asiento y tomo mi lugar nuevamente.

- ¿Qué hay de su mentor, Haymitch Abernathy? – Al escuchar su nombre siento rabia, esta noche he sentido cosas que nunca pensé albergar en mi corazón e intento no mostrar ningún signo pero siento como mi rostro se endurece.

- Yo no sé lo que Haymitch sabía.

- ¿Podría haber formado parte de la conspiración? —pregunta Caesar.

- Él nunca lo mencionó — digo, aunque mis pensamientos dicen "no a mí por lo menos".

- ¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

- Que no debería haber confiado en él —digo—. Eso es todo.

- Podemos parar ahora si lo deseas.

- ¿Hay algo más que discutir? —pregunto cansado.

- Iba a preguntarte lo que piensas acerca de la guerra, pero si estás muy alterado... —empieza Caesar.

- Oh, no estoy demasiado alterado para contestar eso. —Respiro hondo y entonces miro directamente hacia la cámara—. Deseo que todos los que estén mirando, tanto los del Capitolio como los del lado rebelde, se detengan por sólo un momento y piensen acerca de lo que esta guerra podría significar. Para todos los seres humanos. Nosotros casi nos extinguimos por luchar unos contra otros antes. Ahora somos aún menos que entonces. Nuestras condiciones son más frágiles. ¿Es esto realmente lo que queremos lograr? ¿Aniquilarnos completamente? En las esperanzas de... ¿qué? ¿De qué alguna especie decente heredará los restos humeantes de la Tierra? – Mis palabras salen de mi corazón y mi mente no puedo permitir que otros mueran como en el distrito 12, se que todos los rebeldes pensaran que estoy de parte del Capitolio pero no quiero cargar esto en mi conciencia ya con las muertes que tengo encima es suficiente, quizá si se detienen podrán arreglar las cosas sin tantas pérdidas humanas.

- Realmente no... No estoy seguro de que estoy siguiéndote... —me dice Caesar y en su rostro leo la confusión.

- No podemos luchar unos contra otros, Caesar —explico—. No habrá suficiente de nosotros para continuar luego. Si todo el mundo no baja sus armas... y me refiero a muy pronto, todo estará acabado, de todos modos.

- Así que... ¿estás pidiendo un alto al fuego? —me pregunta Caesar, se lo que mi respuesta puede hacer con la rebelión, con Katniss pero no estoy dispuesto a que más gente muera por lo que ha ocurrido, pienso en mi familia y todas las familias que conocí allí, no podemos permitir eso, debemos buscar otra solución sin tantas pérdidas de vidas inocentes sigue esto girando en mi cabeza desde el bombardeo, doy un largo suspiro y miro a la cámara.

- Sí. Convoco a un alto al fuego —digo cansadamente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no llamas a los guardias para que me lleven de regreso a mi cuarto, así puedo construir otras cien casas de naipes?

- Bien. Creo que eso es todo. Entonces, regresamos a nuestra programación regular.

Al terminar la entrevista camino en compañía de mis guardias y veo que me dirigen a otro lugar que no es mi habitación, el presidente está parado junto a una silla que es el único mobiliario de ese cuarto.

- Señor Mellark –dice en un susurro el aroma a rosas es muy penetrante, lo mire a los ojos y supe que algo pasaba. Mi entrevista no le había satisfecho.

- Creo que es el momento que nos diga todo lo que sabe.

- No se mas de lo que he contestado ahora.

- Eso lo veremos –dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza y con un par de empujones me colocan en la silla.

- Sabe que su esposa -dijo en un tono que me puso los pelos de punta pues su tono de burla me hace hervir la sangre - es parte de la rebelión?

- No, ella no lo es.

- Claro que si, ha atacado a nuestras naves cuando estábamos en el distrito 8 ella es una rebelde y porque no decirlo es la cabecilla.

- Imposible, - ¿Por qué? Quizá era cierto, quizá por eso me estaba pidiendo escapar, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir – Katniss no puede ser parte de esto, ella no permitiría la baja de tantas vidas inocentes.

- Pues debería cambiar su pensamiento, o es que aun no se da cuenta de que lo abanaron -hizo un movimiento y sentí las manos de los agentes en mi hombro - piense donde esta su lealtad.

Nunca pensé que el sentido del tiempo y el espacio se perdiera, pero ahora no se donde me encuentro y no sé qué día es ¿tengo un día? ¿un mes? Toda la eternidad en esta oscuridad y no entiendo que pasa.

- ¿Piensas hablar? -alzo la vista y veo a un agente con un bastón en la mano.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dónde está el sinsajo?

- No se - digo pensando a quien se refiere, estoy cansado y mi mente me duele al igual que mi cuerpo.

- Dale otra descarga -escucho otra voz y siento mi piel ardiendo, solo espero que Katniss esté bien.

- Tráiganlos. -veo a dos Avox frente a mí, la chica pelirroja que Kat conocía y el guardia del 12.

- Dinos donde está la entrada al distrito 13.

- No lo sé. -comienzan a torturarlos, una, dos y mil veces, sus ojos me ruegan en silencio hasta que ambos caen muertos.

- Vayan a la sala dos. –dice un agente de la paz entrando en el cuarto.

Me llevan entre empujones y risas, hasta que me ubican en una silla y me atan manos y pies para inyectarme algo en la intravenosa de pronto el dolor es impresionante, llamas me lamen todo el cuerpo y me empiezan a lacerar intento gritar pero mi boca parece cerrada, mi mente da vueltas y la veo en una pantalla la imagen se repite, pero de pronto se mezclan y la veo matando a Marvel y a otros mas ¿Es verdad o no? Pero corro por el bosque y la veo vestida con aquel traje de sinsajo dirigiendo soldados, hay muerte y destrucción, la voz del presidente me dice que me engaño que nunca me amo, la veo mirando a otro un chico de ojos grises lo conozco Gale y siento ira n mi pecho, Snow me dice una y otra vez que solo fui un juguete de los rebeldes de Haymitch y de Katniss.

Las pesadillas invaden mi mente y me siento desfallecer no se si estoy dormido o despierto, abro mis ojos y la veo, allí frente a mí igual que aquella vez al finalizar nuestros primeros juegos del hambre ella me mira después de escuchar el anunció de que solo un tributo quedará y su flecha me apunta al corazón, me mira como si no me conociera y suelta la flecha.

- Es suficiente – abro los ojos e intento tocar mi corazón pero mis manos están apresadas, un sueño solo fue un sueño, vuelvo a dejar caer mi cabeza como muerto, aunque no sé si lo estoy de verdad o no. Los agentes de la paz charlan una milla de aquí.

- Dicen que perdió al niño.

- Quizá este muerta.

- Plutarch la protege.

- Pues sigamos este tiene algo importante que decirnos.

- Llévenlo a su habitación.

Abro los ojos adolorido y veo a Portia a mi lado curando las heridas de mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento Peeta, pero debes resistir, debes seguir lo que el presidente quiere que digas, lo apoyas verdad, -su voz tiembla escucho rumores alrededor, quizá no estamos solos, pero mi mente no parece comprender que quiere decirme - están usando a Katniss no lo olvides, ella te ama. -Y mientras ella cura mis heridas me sumerjo en un profundo sueño llenas de pesadillas de las cuales sé que no despertaré pues Katniss está en ella.

* * *

**Ok espero que no haya sido demasiado cruel y crudo,de hecho no tengo ni tripas ni corazón para describir mucho las torturas, así que bueno fue lo mejor. Mientras leía los libros por segunda vez para escribir este fic estuve pensando ¿que sucedió con el durante todo este tiempo? fueron por lo menos seis semanas que quizá para el fueron una eternidad después en fin, y pues esto es lo que ha salido de esta cabeza mía, espero que les agrade, pienso que hubo una gran lucha dentro de Peeta hasta el final donde se encuentran de nuevo. **

**Gracias a todos por leer, les mando mil besos y espero que tengan una excelente semana. Ah y no olviden dejar sus reviews, buenos, malos no importa. **

**IRES **


	2. Miedo

**Hola de nuevo, pues aquí les traigo el capitulo dos de este fic... **

**Discleimer: Todos los personajes y la trama son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me imagino que pudo pasar con Peeta durante Sinsajo.**

**Besos. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2 **

**MIEDO**

La veo está a unos metros en compañía de su madre, ríe y da vueltas mientras el aire juega con ella, es libre, más libre de lo que nunca nadie lo fue, escucho a mi padre en la lejanía decirme «¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero». Entiendo como mi padre estaba enamorado de su madre, porque yo siento lo mismo por esa niña, todo gira a mi alrededor, ella está cantando frente a mí y toda la clase, y sé que es el único que lo nota, las aves han dejado de cantar por escucharla, es melodiosa, esa melodía llega a mí y cuando nuestras miradas se conectan su rostro cambia, se transforma en un mutos, deja de cantar y al abrir la boca sale un grito de su garganta ¡El fuego se está encendiendo! ¡Y si ardemos, tú arderás con nosotros! Y frente a mi todo lo que existe, la escuela mis compañeros todo lo que hay delante explota para convertirse en nada.

Abro los ojos asustado, no sé donde me encuentro, mi piel me duele como si estuviera en carne viva, recuerdo la tortura, me agarro mi cabeza que está a punto de estallar y me inclino hacia la orilla donde vomito todo lo que tengo en el estomago si es que aun hay algo, no sé cuando fue mi última comida.

- Peeta vamos te ayudaré – escucho en la lejanía a Portia, me sienta en la cama y veo que estoy vestido aunque mi traje está un poco arrugado.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Tienes que ir a ver a Caesar, ¿estás bien?

- Si

- Recuerdas lo que tienes que decir. – busco en mi mente miro a mi alrededor y varios agentes de paz me esperan para escoltarme, mis piernas parecen no responder, me miro en el espejo y me sorprendo, pues se que el que me mira del otro lado no soy yo, o si es así ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me vi en un espejo, estoy maquillado pero eso no oculta las bolsas bajo mis ojos y parece que he perdido por lo menos quince libras, todo mi cuerpo me duele mientras me dirijo al estudio.

- Siéntate – me dice uno de los agentes de la paz. Miro a Caesar que me sonríe con ¿lastima? Quizá, pobre chico tonto enamorado de esa mujer que solo jugó con él, esos pensamientos entran en mi mente, ¿Por qué? ¿de dónde salen? Intento borrarlos pero la veo una y otra vez jugando conmigo y con mi corazón y un dolor lacerante invade mi ser.

Al llegar Caesar me vuelve a mira con esa expresión de lastima, me rio de mi mismo, ¿acaso el Capitolio puede sentir lástima por aquellos a los que asesina? Niños inocentes muertos solo por su propia diversión, no lo creo, más bien pienso que es porque no le daré un show como el que el espera. Me sientan frente a él y le doy un saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Y dime Peeta has estado bien? – me pregunta Caesar y sonrió ante su pregunta tonta, ¿acaso me veo bien?

- No me quejo, sigo comiendo y me dejan ducharme. – el silencio es atronador en todo el estudio, el comentarista me mira y vuelve la vista al pódium y después a mí.

- Dime Peeta qué opinas sobre Katniss y los rumores que está grabando diversos propos de los rebeldes en los distritos.

- Están usándola, obviamente – digo – Para avivar a los rebeldes. Dudo que ella realmente sepa siquiera qué está sucediendo en la guerra. Lo que está en juego.

- ¿Hay algo que te gustaría decirle? – me pregunta. En mi mente hay tanto que quisiera decirle, tengo miedo de que al final con quienes esta vuelvan a usarla, todos se lo dijeron aun el capitolio la clasifico como "pura" ¿acaso sabe lo que en verdad está en juego?

- Lo hay —digo y miro la cámara intentando que mis ojos choquen con los de ella allá donde se encuentra. - No seas tonta, Katniss. Piensa por ti misma. Te han convertido en un arma que podría contribuir en la destrucción de la humanidad. Si has adquirido alguna influencia real, úsala para ponerle freno a esto. Úsala para detener la guerra antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pregúntate a ti misma, ¿realmente confías en las personas con las que estás trabajando? ¿Realmente sabes lo que está sucediendo? Y si no es así… averígualo.

- Gracias Peeta.

Las cámaras cambian de programación y de nuevo me arrastran a ese lugar oscuro donde he pasado una gran cantidad de días y noches.

- Vaya así que sigues defendiendo al Sinsajo –dice uno de ellos y me golpea en el estomago, siento que el aire sale de mi cuerpo y caigo de rodillas, de nuevo inicia la tortura, ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?

- Iniciaremos la segunda fase, daremos el doble de la dosis cada cuatro horas. –dice uno de ellos me sientan y amarran mis pies y brazos y siento nuevamente ese dolor que penetra por mis venas, el veneno de las rastrevíspulas, y sé que están jugando con mi mente, veo una y otra y otra vez diversas imágenes de Katniss, de la guerra, el asesinato en los distritos no solo en el 12, en el 8, en el 2, en el 4 todos niños, mujeres y la población entera cayendo y frente a esta muerte Katniss, solo ella.

Abro los ojos y miro donde me encuentro, estoy mirando un reloj que cuenta en reversa, frente a mí la Cornucopia se levanta en todo su esplendor a mi alrededor los veinticuatro tributos están listos para ir a un baño de sangre miro a mi derecha pero no logro ver a Katniss se que está del otro lado de la Cornucopia pero debo ir a rescatarla.

Sin saber porque corro hacia el bosque, escucho la voz de Haymitch "vayan a tierras altas, busque agua, será su nueva mejor amiga" así que olvidándome de lo demás corro mientras en mi mente busco como hacer un plan para salvarla, para dar mi vida por ella.

Mientras camino por el bosque, la noche va cubriendo todo con su manto, puedo escuchar el ruido de los animales, cerca de mis pies veo una trampa y después de pasar varias horas con ella en el modulo de trampas se que le pertenece a Katniss así que he encontrado su rastro, escucho risas mas allá una fogata anunciando aquí estoy, me acerco y veo a una niñita no recuerdo de que distrito era, ¿cinco? ¿Seis? Nunca le puse atención, siempre mantuve mi mirada puesta en los profesionales, aquellos que marcaron a Katniss aun antes de que los juegos empezaran.

Los profesionales llegan y la escucho gritar, se quienes son Cato y Clove, Marvel y Glimmer, entrenados para matar, nadie tiene ventaja con ellos a menos que seas uno de ellos, por mi mente comienzo a urdir el plan.

La niña grita y de pronto el cañón, la mataron sigo adelante hasta quedar a su vista.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí al enamorado del 12.

- Yo lo mataré – escucho a Marvel mientras truena su cuello y sus huesos listo para atacar.

- ¿Acaso te vienes a suicidar niño? – dice Glimmer en tono encantador.

- Probablemente – les digo mientras sigo caminando hacia ellos con las manos en alto. – Oh si lo prefieren puedo entregarles a Katniss. – no imposible eso no pudo salir de mi boca pienso, pero así es me veo a mi mismo delante de ellos, dándoles ventaja.

- Piensas entregar a la niña de la cual estas enamorado – se ríe Cato y mira a Clove, y en ese segundo se que ellos dos se aman tanto como yo la amo a ella.

- No la encontraran si mi ayuda, es una excelente cazadora y sabe cómo sobrevivir en el bosque, es más seguro que ustedes caigan a que ella lo haga.

- Bien –dice Cato – Toma – me arroja una lanza y yo la pesco en el aire – Guíanos pero si es una trampa créeme rogaras no haberte aliado con nosotros.

- Por aquí –digo mostrándoles la trampa – Ella se fue por aquí.

Mi corazón se acelera, ¿acaso puedo culparla? Puedo decir que ella fue la que actuó siempre con mentiras frente a mí en compañía de Haymitch, cuando yo urdí esta trampa para los profesionales sabiendo que de este modo podría mantenerla con vida.

Todo parece acelerarse, la vemos en la distancia, esta herida, corre para intentar ocultarse y sube a un árbol donde intentan matarla, pero propongo que pasemos la noche allí, de todos modos tiene que comer, durante la noche no puedo dormir la veo y sé que ella me mira a mí, puede saber porque lo hago, no lo dudo, ella cree que todo fue una mentira, mi declaración, la forma en que la miro, ahora mi protección, el himno comienza y veo que Marvel se ha quedado dormido y Clove va hacia donde mismo, miro hacia arriba y veo a Katniss moverse hacia por lo visto Haymitch le ha conseguido un paracaídas, sonrió por esto, al parecer piensa hacer lo que le pedí, me acomodo y espero a que pase la noche.

Abro lo ojos y no sé donde me encuentro, ¿estaba esperando a que Katniss bajara del árbol? Entonces porque estoy tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre, intento recordar, las rastrevíspulas nos atacaron después de que Katniss dejara caer el nido y todos corrimos, yo volví por lo andado y vi a Katniss, al parecer las rastrevíspulas la habían picado. "corre" le grito pero ella parece no comprenderme, escucho a Cato y la obligo a correr mientras me quedo a luchar con Cato antes de que mis sentidos queden nublados por el veneno.

Su espada atraviesa mi pierna, pero logro golpearlo y dejarlo un poco mareado mientras corro hacia el lago, se que la herida es profunda y si no hago nada moriré desangrado o por septicemia, me oculto entre las rocas y trato de no moverme, para que deje de sangrar lo más posible, ahora me arrepiento de haberle pedido a Haymitch que todo fuera para ella, pero si eso la mantiene con vida mi muerte no será en vano ni un sacrificio en honor del Capitolio.

"Peeta" "Peeta" escucho su voz llamándome, ¿estoy muerto?

- ¿Has venido a rematarme, Preciosa?

- Peeta, ¿Dónde estás?

- Bueno no me pises. – abro los ojos y la veo sorprendida, es ella, Katniss la mujer de mis sueños y de mis pesadillas. ¿pesadillas?

- Cierra los ojos – me ordena y al hacerlo una descarga eléctrica me hace estremecer.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en la habitación nuevamente, los agentes de la paz me rodean y me siguen azuzando con un bastón lleno de electricidad.

- ¿Acaso no ves lo que le han hecho? no es ella – grita uno y me jala del cabello para que mire la pantalla, no imposible no puede ser ella, es un muto pero es Katniss, su misma persona, sus ojos aguerridos pero Katniss no lideraría una guerra, una matanza de inocentes y niños.

- Otra dosis.

- No – intento decir pero no me quedan fuerzas al soltarme las agarraderas caigo al suelo y siento mi cuerpo retorcerse el dolor del veneno es cada vez más grande, y me pierdo en mi mente entre recuerdos y realidades que no se distinguir.

Abro los ojos y estoy en mi habitación, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que todo esto comenzó, pero me siento y veo mis manos las cuales tiemblan, intento recordar que estoy haciendo aquí, miro mi reflejo y mis ojos parecen los de un lunático, quiero salir y veo que la puerta está cerrada, me visto con parsimonia y vuelvo a sentarme, ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas mientras pienso en mi hogar, ¿hogar? Todo destruido, destruido por Katniss Everdeen, la ira crece en mi interior y quiero destruirlo todo, destruirlo, destruirla, matarla, debí haberlo hecho en la arena, cuando la vi herida en el suelo, desangrándose, debí haberla matado en el momento en que… los recuerdos se agolpan en mi mente, la veo curando mi herida hecha por Cato y después con una sopa que sabe horrible, pero me ayuda a sentar mi estomago, pero después la veo asesinando a niños inocentes en los distritos, asesinando a Marvel y a Glimmer, todo parece tan real y a la vez no, mis palabras salen de mi boca "quiero morir siendo yo" caigo de rodillas y empiezo a repetir esta frase hasta que el cansancio me vence allí en el suelo y todo se llena de pesadillas y temor.

- Peeta, Peeta, abre los ojos – escucho una voz conocida me trae de la oscuridad y al verla se que la conozco.

- ¿Portia?

- Peeta, despierta debemos arreglarte, tienes otra entrevista.

- ¿Entrevista?

- Si el presidente estará allí, vamos, debemos arreglarte – Me ayuda a levantarme del suelo y casi caigo, siento mi cabeza arder y mi cuerpo no responde como yo quisiera.

- Vamos –dice llevándome al baño donde me mete en la tina para dejarme descansar.

- ¿Qué no piensan dejarlo un momento? –dice ella.

- Son órdenes del Presidente Snow.

- No creo que escape, no con todo ese veneno en sus venas.

- Te mantenemos con vida solo por sus órdenes, no abuses de tu suerte. – La siento acercarse a mí y comienza a lavarme el cabello y el cuerpo, estoy inmóvil, me siento como un muñeco de trapo, mis ideas son absurdas, veo mi casa, de allí el bosque durante los juegos, y al verla a ella siento rabia contenida, aprieto mi boca y siento la mano de Portia sobre mi hombro, pronto todo cesará.

- Vamos, tenemos que vestirte. – Al terminar ella me abraza, siento como si se estuviera despidiendo de mi.

- Hoy atacaran el distrito 13 debes advertirla –me dice en un susurro, la miro confundido, el agente de la paz la mira sorprendido y después se la lleva arrastrando mientras grita.

- Debes decírselo.

- Andando –dicen cuando yo los miro sin responder.

Me sientan en una silla a la izquierda del Presidente Snow, está atrincherado y el aroma de su rosa es penetrante que siento ganas de vomitar, antes de salir me han vuelto a inyectar, siento mis manos apretarse y mi pierna falsa moverse de una manera irregular, el sudor perla mi frente, no se han molestado en dejar a Portia que me arregle, todos pueden verme como estoy, como un ser torturado por su gobierno.

- Peeta, sabemos que tienes algo que decir –dice el locutor que esta vez no es Caesar – lo miro y después comienzo a recitar.

- Es necesario, que todos en Panem me escuchen, es necesario el alto al fuego, ¿acaso no vemos los daños que esto causara a los sobrevivientes? La mayoría de los distritos han dejado de producir sus bienes, lo que nos está llevando a una época de escases y hambre, la infraestructura de muchos edificios esta colapsando, solo algunos distritos permanecen bien, la destrucción de la presa en el distrito 7, ¿acaso era parte de su plan? Eso ha cortado el agua a muchos distritos que ahora morirán de sed, los residuos tóxicos del tren descarrilado, ¿saben lo que provocara en las generaciones futuras? Los incendios por todos los distritos, las muertes, todo esto generado por los rebeldes, ¿acaso no lo ven? Es necesario que… - ¿Cómo es que se todo esto? El silencio en mi oído me dice que hemos perdido la comunicación y de pronto en la pantalla frente a mí la veo fuera de la Panadería, escucho sus palabras, me está hablando a mí directamente " Peeta, este es tu hogar. No tenemos noticias de nadie de tu familia desde el bombardeo. El 12 ha desaparecido. ¿Y tú estás pidiendo un cese al fuego? No hay nadie que te escuche.

Veo al camarógrafo hacerme señas, me siento confundido, mi mente esta partida en dos.

- Deben ver que la planta de purificación del agua destruida causara estragos durante mucho tiempo, ¿eso es lo que quieren los rebeldes? Un mundo destruido.

De nuevo veo a Finnick hablando en otro propo, las escenas empiezan a luchar, dirigió mi mirada hacia el presidente el cual está molesto, hace un movimiento de cabeza para detener la programación de los rebeldes, hasta que logran estabilizarlo.

- Los rebeldes –dice el presidente Snow con su voz serena –están intentado trastocar la difusión de información, pero al final reinara la justicia, aunque ellos piensen estar actuando con ella, ahora viendo lo acontecido esta noche, Señor Mellark tiene algo que decirle como despedida a la Señorita Katniss Everdeen, después de lo demostrado, podemos ver que no habrá redención para ella ni para nadie que este con ella. – Al escuchar su nombre vuelve a resurgir la ira dentro de mí, intento no demostrar todo lo que siento en mi interior, giro mi rostro hacia la cámara y la miro.

- Katniss... ¿cómo crees que terminará esto? ¿Qué quedará? Nadie está a salvo. Ni en el Capitolio. Ni en los distritos. Y... el Trece... –inhalo fuertemente mi mente está luchando, "debes protegerla" grita una voz, pero la otra dice "no es ella, debe morir" lucho contra eso y dirijo mi mirada de locura a la cámara ¡Será destruido por la mañana!

- Apaguen la cámara —ordena Snow—. ¡Finalicen esto!

- Escúchame Katniss, esto… aaaaargh – siento el dolor en mi cabeza y veo la sangre comenzar a brotar mientras mancha las baldosas del suelo, me llevan a rastras por los pasillos hasta lanzarme a la habitación donde he vivido torturado por meses, años, siglos.

- ¿Quién le dijo eso? –dijo Snow entrando a la habitación. Todos los agentes de la paz se miran y se remueven en silencio.

- ¿Quién lo permitió? Ahora todos a sus puestos inicie el ataque ahora.

- Señor –dice un agente de la paz, lo reconozco esta mañana estaba conmigo en el baño.

- Acaso fuiste tú – pregunta apretando los puños, mi mirada esta nublada por la sangre que cae de mi frente.

- La estilista Señor, creí escucharla decirle que atacarían esta noche.

- Tráiganla y a él terminen con la transformación, lo necesito listo antes de que se presenten por él, o mejor lo dejaremos en libertad.

- Sí Señor.

El presidente se sienta frente a mi mientras comienza una y otra vez la tortura, las imágenes me invaden el cerebro y mis pupilas se cubren de diversas visiones, algunas claras como el agua otras tan brillantes que no puedo permanecer con los ojos abiertos.

- Ahora –dice al ver a Portia a mis pies – Tu traición te costará caro, al igual que la de tu hermano.

- Si mi muerte me dará la libertad y la libertad de todo Panem no me importa, usted es un dictador que ha oprimido con…

- Portia – intento decirle que se calle, que debe guardar silencio si no puede morir como todos en el 12. La puerta se abre y veo una silueta es una mujer pero no alcanzo a verla.

- Peeta – susurra Portia – Peeta no es – pero la mujer con unas garras afiladas atraviesa por el estomago, su rostro se contrae de dolor y palabras vacías salen de su boca por donde empieza a manar sangre.

- Portia – susurro el dolor es lacerante.

- Inyecten toda la dosis completa.

- Pero Señor –dice una de las personas que comienzan a conectarme diversos aparatos en los brazos mientras veo a Portia desangrarse frente a mí.

- Sobrevivirá – dice el presidente -es más fuerte de lo que crees Señor Mellark – escucho la voz del presidente mientras su aliento a sangre fresca me hace un revés en el estomago mientras el veneno entra en mi organismo – La Señorita Everdeen es quien ha matado a su equipo y a todas esas personas en los distritos, ella no es quien usted cree, es una creación del Capitolio, no lo olvide y cuando la vea, mátela, ella no lo reconocerá.

- Terminen de darle la dosis –dijo presionando el botón. Mis gritos resonaron en la habitación, mi corazón latía rápidamente, sentía la necesidad de morir, por favor mátenme. Cada centímetro de mi ser bombardeado por miles de de aguijones, mi mente está a punto de colapsar. Escucho un sonido ensordecedor en mis oídos y de pronto mi corazón se detiene.

- Peeta, tenemos que irnos ya. – escucho una voz dentro de mi cabeza cerca de mi oído. Busco de donde viene la voz pero estoy sumido en una oscuridad que no reconozco, mi cuerpo es como el de un muñeco, inmóvil y flácido.

- ¿Irnos? _- _pregunto, aturdido mientras busco donde estamos -. ¿Adónde?

- Lejos de aquí.

- Katniss, mi corazón no lo resistirá, porque no me matas como lo hiciste con Portia.

- Porque no puedo hacer eso –dice Katniss sonriendo radiante – te dije que iba a ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño, solo quédate conmigo.

- Estoy muy cansado.

- Quédate a mi lado. – Siento su mano en mi frente como aquella vez en la cueva mientras curaba mis heridas, esa era Katniss no él muto que vi frente a mí, no sé si son sueños o pesadillas, pero mi corazón quiere dejar de latir, solo quiere descansar y yo también.

* * *

**Bueno queridos lectores espero que mi historia no los este decepcionando, gracias por sus rieviews y por entrar a leerlo, bueno la verdad desde que leí Sinsajo me pregunte ¿que paso en la mente de Peeta? en cada momento, ¿porque sembro las primorosas? bueno todo esto yo lo desentraño jajaja o eso intento, en verdad espero que el fic les guste y por favor dejen reviews con criticas o con buenas palabras, a todos los que escribimos nos alienta a seguir y aun sin ellos seguire jajaja pero vamos, no dejen de dejarlos.**

**Un beso**

**IRES **


	3. ¿Real o no real?

**Sorpresa, he decidido subir hoy porque es día de la madre en México (no se si se celebre en otros países pero si, si, feliz día a todas las mamis) y ademas ya estaba listo para subir.**

**¿Que creen? ya empieza lo interesante jajaja bueno a mi me esta gustando un bueno como va quedando la historia, así que les dejo el siguiente capitulo. **

**Discleimer... Como todos saben esta historia no me pertenece, es de ¿no adivinan? Obvio Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Real o no Real.**

¿Real o no real?

Escucho disparos, gritos en la lejanía mi cuerpo esta inmóvil, creí que había muerto pero me siento como en un sueño, como si no quisiera despertar, quizá así sea, abro los ojos y giro mi cabeza en el suelo veo a Portia muerta en un charco de sangre y siento mi estomago a punto de vaciarse, pero no se que pueda vomitar, sé que tengo días de no comer nada, cierro los ojos y aprieto la boca intentando que la bilis quede en su lugar, abro nuevamente los ojos y Portia ha desaparecido, la puerta se abre y veo ráfagas de luz.

- Aquí esta – grita un hombre mientras me mira.

- ¿Estás bien? - ¿Bien? A que se refiere, ¿puede verme? ¿Quién es? ¿debo conocerlo?

- Vamos –dice y me libera brazos y piernas. – Puedes levantarte.

- No – un gruñido que creo que es mi voz sale de mi garganta, como si fuera un muñeco me hecha en su hombro y sale corriendo entre ráfagas de armas de fuego.

- Gale cuidado –dice una persona y se detiene en la pared, su sangre me llena el rostro, ¿Gale? Pienso que conozco ese nombre, pero todo es una confusión en mi mente.

- Listo están todos – grita el que me lleva y cierran la aeronave. – Quédate aquí –dice dejándome en una camilla, la luz daña mis pupilas tengo mucho tiempo en la oscuridad y no sé donde me encuentro y a donde vamos.

Real o no real…

Enfoco mi vista, creo que perdí el conocimiento desde que subimos a la nave, en varios asientos van personas inconscientes, dos mujeres una completamente demacrada y rapada, la otra no se ve tan mal aunque parece que está en shock, trato de identificar a alguien y no reconozco a nadie, quizá esto es uno de mis sueños en los que he vivido últimamente, pero al fondo veo a Haymitch mirándome con ¿lastima? Acaso soy tan lamentable, intento hacerle frente pero desvía su mirada de mi y se da la vuelta, vamos mírame quiero gritar pero mi voz esta atorada en alguna parte de mi garganta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras chico? –dice un hombre mayor, al ver su rostro se que lo conozco, pero ¿de dónde?

- Mi nombre es Plutarch, creí que iba a ser mas difícil liberarlos, pero bueno, no tuvimos muchas bajas, agradece a Gale por cubrirte de esas balas, me da gusto verte bien, solo te falta un poco de comida, veras que Katniss se alegrará de verte, ha estado muy mal desde que supo que el Capitolio te capturo – Al fin lo reconozco es el hombre que bailo con Katniss, su nombre perfora mi mente, sus recuerdos me golpean, la veo sonreír, la veo besarme, pero a la vez la veo asesinando inocentes a Portia. - Creí que su relación era solo una farsa del Capitolio pero sé que no es así ella te ama chico. – Aprieto con fuerza el asiento y sé que mi corazón se está sobrecargando.

- Tenemos que bajarle la presión –dice uno de los médicos a bordo y siento que comienzan a trabajar cerca de mi corazón, intento gritar decirles que ella no es Katniss, que no pude salvarla del Capitolio que es un muto, pero me inyectan morflina y sé que pierdo la conciencia.

¿Real o no real?

¿Dónde estoy? Parece una enfermería, miro a mí alrededor y veo varios médicos inspeccionando mis sentidos, me alumbran los ojos y me siento un poco desorientado, uno de ellos verifica mi pulso y por su expresión creo que esta normal, busco a alguien conocido y allí a lo lejos la veo. Mi corazón comienza a latir, estoy sorprendido luce demasiado real, demasiado a ella y es un dolor punzante en mi corazón, no ella está muerta, lo sé es un muto, pero parece ella, Katniss mi amada Katniss, no debo vengarla, debo matarla, debo liberarlos de sus engaños. "_Es ella" _grita una voz en mi cabeza que no quiero escuchar "_es ella debes cuidarla pase lo que pase, no los escuches ella no sabe nada"_ intento acallar esa voz y la sigo mirando sin perder el contacto visual con ella, ¿veo dolor? ¿Preocupación? ¿Amor?

Siento que mi cuerpo se mueve y mi mente lucha con detenerme, ¿por qué? Me grito debo detenerla, ella corre hacia mí con los brazos extendidos una sensación extraña cruza mi corazón ¿Cuántas veces desee que esas actitudes hacia mi fueran verdaderas y no una farsa? Mis manos se levantan, "_no" _grita una voz en mi cabeza, pero yo la ignoro, siento su piel suave debajo de mis manos, ella me mira primero con alegría y después veo su mirada asustada, mis manos se cierran alrededor de su cuello y le aprieto con fuerza, mientras antes termine con ella, antes podre vengarla y vivir en paz, el último segundo antes de perder el conocimiento estoy seguro de que ella me llamo por mi nombre.

¿Real o no real?

Abro los ojos, siento un dolor en mi brazo y me siento un poco débil, estoy tumbado en una cama, en una habitación blanca y acolchada, rió para mi mismo ¿locura? Eso creen, locura es lo que ellos hacen al creer en el muto, yo sé diferenciar lo que es verdad y lo que no lo es _¿en verdad? _Me pregunta una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Giro mi cabeza al escuchar un ruido y veo a varios médicos entrar la habitación, no lucen como los últimos que jugaron con mi cuerpo y mi mente, parecen más humanos, no con todas las modificaciones genéticas hechas por el Capitolio, uno de ellos acerca una jeringa a mi brazo y mi cuerpo tiembla.

- Estará bien Señor Mellark – me dice tranquilo – solo será una muestra de sangre – siento el pinchazo y veo la sangre salir al frasquito al final de la aguja.

- Los dejaremos solos –dice un medico que me checo la presión y la visión, levanta la cama para quedar sentado frente a la persona que acaba de entrar.

- Bueno Peeta –dijo el con una sonrisa – Si que nos sorprendiste atacando a Katniss, creo que nadie se lo vio venir, pero al parecer el Capitolio ha jugado bien sus cartas, pero haremos lo posible por ayudarte.

- Estoy bien, el Capitolio no logro hacer nada. –digo en un tono no muy convincente.

- ¿Dime qué piensas de Katniss? – al escuchar nuevamente su nombre miles de sentimientos explotan dentro de mí, la veo sonreírme, besarme sus manos entre las mías encajando perfectamente y de pronto todo cambia por imágenes brillantes llenas de recuerdos horribles donde ella es el personaje principal de mis peores pesadillas. Aprieto mis manos y mis dientes, mis manos y pies atados a la cama hacen que mi ira no se extinga.

- Peeta ellos jugaron con tu mente – la voz de Plutarch intenta penetrar por mis oídos ¿Qué dijo? ¿Hijaking? Pero todas sus palabras no tienen efecto en mi mente trastornada – Vamos a ayudarte todo lo posible, pero permanecerás en esta habitación, mientras te damos el tratamiento estarás atado, ¿está bien?

- Si –digo intentando calmarme.

- Boggs lamenta el golpe que te dio, pero bueno estos tres días que dormiste creo que ayudaron un poco a tu recuperación, te ves mejor de lo que te veías cuando te rescatamos. – Miro mi reflejo en el cristal frente a la habitación, probablemente los médicos y un sinfín de personas me están mirando a través de él, como si fuera un fenómeno del Capitolio, mi rostro esta mas pálido que de costumbre y delgado, mis ojos azules están hundidos en las cuencas con un toque de locura en su interior. ¿Quién soy? Busco la respuesta en mi mente _Soy Peeta Mellark, _escucho a mi cabeza decir, _Del distrito 12, sobreviviente de los juegos del hambre. _Veo a Plutarch hacer un movimiento de cabeza al cristal y después me sonríe – Sera doloroso para ti, pero es lo mejor, los médicos estarán viniendo cada cuanto para darte la dosis de lo que creemos ayudará a sacar el veneno de tu cuerpo, descansa. – Al decir estas palabras sale de la habitación dejándome nuevamente solo.

Despierto sin abrir los ojos, pero sé donde me encuentro, me siento claustrofóbico, sigo atado de manos y pies, miro a mí alrededor y veo gente con bolígrafos y libretas, intento saber que sucede, ¿siguen intentando ayudarme a que todo sea mejor? ¿Que el veneno salga de mi organismo? Veo que alguien entra en el cuarto y me llama, me llama por mi nombre.

- ¿Peeta? Soy Delly. De casa.

- ¿Delly? —Algunas de las nubes parecen despejarse—. Delly. Eres tú.

- ¡Sí! —ella parece aliviada de que la reconozco, ¿Cómo olvidarla? - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Horrible. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió? — digo intentando zafar mis manos de mis amarres.

- Bien…- ella parece dudar con su respuesta – estamos en el Distrito 13. Vivimos aquí ahora –me responde Delly.

- Eso es lo que esta gente ha estado diciendo. Pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? —pregunto sin saber la razón, ella se muerde el labio y me mira a los ojos.

- Hubo un accidente… extraño mi casa también. Sólo estaba pensando en los dibujos de tiza que hacíamos en el pavimento. Los tuyos eran maravillosos. –dice con voz temblorosa mientras intenta sonreír. - ¿Recuerdas cuando tú hiciste uno de cada animal diferente?

- Sí. Cerdos y gatos y cosas —digo recordando, pero no quiero perder el hilo de la conversación se que ella me va a dar las respuestas que necesito—Qué decías… sobre un accidente?

- Fue malo. Nadie…pudo quedarse— me dice ella vacilante. - Pero sé que te va a gustar aquí, Peeta. La gente ha sido realmente agradable con nosotros. Siempre hay comida y ropa limpia, la escuela es mucho más interesante —dice Delly.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido mi familia a verme? —pregunto recordando a mis hermanos, a mi padre y a mi madre, no los he visto. ¿no los querrán dejar pasar?

- No pueden —Delly comienza a temblar y yo lo noto, se que son malas noticias - Un montón de gente no logró salir del 12. Así que tendremos que hacer una nueva vida aquí. Estoy segura de que ellos podrían usar a un buen panadero. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre nos dejaba hacer chicos y chicas de masa?

- Había un fuego —digo recordando de repente.

- Sí —ella susurra.

- El 12 fue incendiado, ¿no? A causa de ella —en ese momento lo recuerdo, todo, las palabras de Snow, las palabras de Katniss, "si ardemos" las bombas en el distrito 12 -. ¡Por culpa de Katniss! –intento liberarme pero es en vano, la veo, veo a Delly y parece temblar mientras me habla.

- Oh, no, Peeta. No fue su culpa —dice Delly.

- ¿Te dijo eso? —le susurro con ira.

- Ella no podría hacerlo. Yo…—comienza Delly, pero callo sus palabras con mis gritos. .

- ¡Porque es mentira! ¡Ella es una mentirosa! ¡No pueden creer nada de lo ella dice! ¡Ella es una especie muto del Capitolio creada para ser usada en contra de nosotros! —le grito mientras me remuevo con ira en la cama.

- No, Peeta. Ella no es…—Delly comienza otra vez.

- No creas en ella, Delly —digo frenéticamente mientras intento que vea la verdad de las cosas—. Lo hice, y ella intentó matarme. Ella mató a mis amigos. A mi familia. ¡Ni siquiera te acerques a ella! ¡Un muto! ¡Ella es un muto apestoso!

Abro los ojos y veo que sigo encerrado, tengo varios días así, viviendo entre una realidad llena de pesadillas y otra en que no sé donde estoy, pero no es como antes, no estoy en oscuridad y entran personas a comprobar mi estado, me hacen preguntas y me permiten hacerlas, me responden solo con la frase "real o no real" mi mente aun no sabe diferenciarlas, pero por lo visto muchos de mis recuerdos no son reales, según ellos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –Escucho una voz en la silla junto a la cama, la reconozco y en mi corazón no se qué sentimientos albergo por esta persona.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

- Tienes días aquí y quería ver cómo vas, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar.

- Pues soportando –digo mirándolo, su rostro tiene más arrugas que la última vez que lo vi y parece más sobrio que las últimas veces que estuvimos juntos.

- Peeta quiero que sepas.

- ¿real o no real? Te pedí que hicieras todo por protegerla, aun darle todo lo que te dieran los patrocinadores para mí.

- Real – medito su respuesta, quien es ese hombre frente a mí, tan acabado.

- Ella asesino a Portia, es un muto apestoso ¿real o no real? – comienzo de nuevo a despotricar contra Katniss, asesina, traidora, sucia mujer, todo lo que viene a mi cabeza.

- No real – dice abriendo los ojos en comprensión de lo que cruza por mi cabeza, imágenes de brillantes colores cruzan por mi mente, terribles escenas donde ella es la creadora de mis pesadillas, aprieto mis manos y un medico entra con una inyección de morflina que pronto me hace descansar y mis palabras van perdiendo fuerza.

- Peeta en verdad no era mi plan esto, yo no lo quería, lo siento –sus palabras se pierden en mi mente pero son un bálsamo para las heridas de mi corazón herido.

Abro los ojos y veo que esta Plutarch en compañía de Haymitch y otra persona que no alcanzo a ver.

- ¿Crees que sea correcto? – pregunta Plutarch y escucho la voz, es suave como, esa voz me recuerda algo pero no puedo ubicar a quien.

- Creo que si lo usamos pero para implementarle la verdad podremos ver si funciona, aunque sea una prueba, usaremos las imágenes de la cueva, donde hablan sobre mi cabra.

- Bien, ¿Beetee tiene la dosis?

- Si –dice ella, se da la vuelta y veo su espalda su cabello rubio cae en una trenza y sale de la habitación Haymitch y Plutarch me miran.

- Peeta –dice Plutarch – intentaremos probar contigo la misma dosis de hijack esperemos que funcione. – Veo que traen una pantalla y también llegan con una inyección, se lo que es, mis manos comienzan a temblar y comienza mi suplicio.

Me siento en shock, abro los ojos sudoroso, sé que me miran a través del cristal, a mi lado está el hombre Plutarch sentado mirando preocupado, no sé qué ha pasado, cuánto tiempo tengo así, creo que he viajado hasta el borde mismo de la locura, pensando en Katniss, en la cabra, en Gale, en todo lo que me conto, aun en Prim pero ni siquiera la conozco, mi mente juega con mi razón y cuando se que soy capaz de hablar miro a Haytmitch que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a la cabra?

- Bueno –dice Plutarch - hicimos el intento - parece que se da por vencido, me mira con compasión y está a punto de salir cuando entra de nuevo la chica rubia.

- Señorita Everdeen ¿Qué hace a esta hora aquí?

- Tengo que pedirle un favor –dice mirando a Haymitch y después a él – necesitamos estar a solas.

- Bien me voy, tengo que ir a buscar un trago, alguien debe tener algo –dice Haymitch saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me gustaría intentar algo con Peeta. – me mira y después lo mira a él.

- Te escucho.

- Bueno, he hablado con Beetee y le he pedido que de esta hora al cambio de guardia de usted, ponga un bucle en la cámara de esta habitación. – veo que guarda silencio y ella continua – Mi madre y yo hemos fabricado un remedio que quizá pueda ayudarlo, pero será doloroso y difícil, además no creo que Coin lo apruebe, pero deseo ayudarlo como el ayudo a mi hermana.

- Bien, entonces vendrá cada noche y pasará el tiempo con él hasta que se recupere, si es que lo hace. –aclara.

- Se recuperará. –dice ella enérgica.

- Es un gran riesgo, ¿Qué ha dicho Beetee?

- Bueno el bucle ya esta activado, así que solo me verán a mí en la pantalla he pedido que me asignen este turno mientras mi hermana esta fuera en el distrito 2.

- Muy lista, sabe que ella no lo aprobará.

- Creo que está perdiendo las esperanzas.

- Espero que de resultado, cualquier cosa estaré a su disposición.

Veo que Plutarch sale y la deja sola conmigo, ella me mira y sonríe, al parecer nos conocemos por la manera en que me mira.

- Hola Peeta.

- ¿acaso debo conocerte?

- No –dice riendo – Pero conoces a mi cabra Lady, preguntaste por ella.

- Ah era tu –digo intentando recordar, eso significa que – Eres hermana de Katniss

- Así es.

- ¿Real o no real? Ella es un muto.

- No lo es –dice tranquilamente algo en la voz de esa niña evita que la ira dentro de mí estalle al escuchar de Katniss, algo en su voz me hace creer eso, que no es un muto.

- Peeta, lamento la conversación que tuvimos frente a ti, deseo que vuelvas a ser el mismo chico de antes, ese que conocí en la pantalla de los juegos del hambre, ahora escúchame, mi madre y yo hemos fabricado una medicina es hecha con plantas, pero ayudan contra el veneno y los efectos de las rastrevíspulas, no sé que tanto te funcionen ya que fue demasiado lo que te dieron, pero podemos probar si te ayuda, estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

- Bien –digo convencido, esta niña brilla en mis recuerdos pero de una manera diferente, la conozco pero dice que no es así, solo por historias.

- Sabrá un poco mal – siento una pesadez extraña en el momento que comienza a ser efecto, la bebida me altera los nervios y me hace dormir con sueños llenos de pesadillas y terror.

¿Real o no Real?

Estoy rodeado de flores y plantas, campanillas suenan sobre mi cabeza, al girarla veo los ramilletes de diversas plantas sobre mi cabeza frente a mí una cantidad de restos de comida deliciosa, y escucho una risita y miro hacia mi regazo y allí recargada esta una hermosa chica haciendo una corona de flores, mis manos juegan con su cabello no lo había notado.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunta y su voz resuena como esas notas de las campanillas.

- Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para siempre.

- Vale.

- Entonces ¿lo permitirás? – digo sintiendo la risa y la dicha florecer en mi pecho.

- Lo permitiré.

Siento paz, como hace días no la había sentido, no hace más de un año, sé que estoy soñando, pero no es como lo sueños normales, intento retenerlo pero sé que he despertado, trato de recordar el rostro de la persona a mi lado, el aroma de su cabello, la música de su risa, pero no puedo retenerlo, es como si no la conociera, como si solo fuera parte de mi imaginación.

Pasa unos días pero permanezco en silencio, entra Plutarch y Haymitch al igual mis manos han dejado de temblar y el reflejo me muestra que mi mirada ha perdido ese toque de locura que había en el, Plutarch decide quitarme los amarres de mis manos y pies y comienzo a comer yo solo, me siento más tranquilo, veo que a veces vienen a verme y también otra mujer, dijo ser Coin la encargada de la base 13, nunca la he visto pero no me da buena espina, sigo comiendo en silencio actuando normalmente, cuando llegan las noches me siento en paz, como antes, cuando esa niña me visita, su voz suena como música, una música, una canción que se que conozco pero no sé quien la canto, pero hace mi corazón vibrar.

- Peeta –dice ella entrando mientras yo permanezco con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas por su seguridad. – Vamos es la ultima dosis, creo que ya estas mejor.

- Si, gracias a tu madre y a ti – digo sonriendo, mi rostro se estira y sé que tengo tiempo de no hacerlo.

- Ahora entiendo porque ella estaba tan preocupada por ti, sabes que le has hecho falta.

- ¿le he hecho falta?

- Si –dice ella – a mi hermana, ha perdido la esperanza, creo que está a punto de caer derrotada.

- No lo creo además tiene a Gale – he comenzado a recordar muchas cosas, aunque algunas aun no sé si son verdad o no, Prim me ha ayudado con mis recuerdos.

- Platícame algo de ti y de mi hermana. – ve mis manos apretarse, es difícil para mí controlar la ira hacia Katniss y más cuando ella me pide recordar algo, pero la presencia de Prim es un bálsamo para mi, ahora entiendo porque Katniss la ama tanto que quiso dar su vida por ella.

- Sabes, empecé –digo recostándome después de tomar el medicamento amargo – a glasear pasteles por ella.

- ¿en verdad? –dice ella y sonríe – por favor cuéntame tus pasteles son los más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida. – y veo a la pequeña frente a la pastelería de mi familia viendo con gozo los pasteles que he adornado, entonces si la conocía, la vi admirando mis pasteles varias veces.

- _Si, tendría como siete años más o menos, estaba en la calle dibujando con tiza de colores en compañía de Delly cuando ella paso de la mano de tu padre, traía un hermoso vestido verde y brincaba a su lado mientras reía de algo que él le decía sobre que su madre se sorprendería de verla tan limpia – el recuerdo era demasiado claro y podía decir todos los detalles a mi alrededor – Su padre se detuvo frente a la pastelería y miro los hermosos pasteles que mi padre había decorado. _

- _Papi –dijo ella sonriendo ante los pasteles - ¿venderás una ardilla? _

- _No – dijo sonriendo – De hecho te voy a comprar uno para ti. – en ese momento su rostro se ilumino de una manera sorprendente fue hermoso. _

- _Y puedo escogerlo – le dijo. _

- _Claro es tu cumpleaños. – paso casi media hora revisando cada pequeño panquecito decorado hasta que eligió uno con una flor blanca y dijo – Es idéntica a las primorosas. –rio y salieron de nuevo hacia la Veta, en ese momento supe que yo quería decorar pasteles para ella, para hacerla reír como esa vez. _

- Eso es lo más bonito que he escuchado.

- Pero de nada sirvió –dije entre suspiros, el sueño comenzaba a llegar, desde unos días para acá en lugar de pasar las noches bañadas en sudor y con Prim limpiando mi frente había comenzado a dormir sin pesadillas como antes, solo eran sueños confusos. – Ella jugo conmigo y con mis sentimientos, se burlo de ellos y.

- No –dijo ella con dolor – Se que mi hermana te quiere, Gale, Gale siempre ha sido parte de nuestra familia, es como nuestro primo, el creo que la quiere pero la está forzando a quererlo, y eso no es justo para ninguno de los tres, solo debes resistir.

- Prim estas – mis pensamientos fueron confusos y sentí como me sumergía en un sueño donde veía a Katniss sonreír, vestida hermosamente estamos en la casa del presidente, es la recepción y todos ríen mientras comen de todo lo que hay allí.

- _Quiero probar todo lo que hay en la sala – _la escucho decir y siento la risa dentro de mí.

- _Entonces mejor que te restrinjas – le digo mientras voy detrás de ella mirando las mesas repletas de cada comida. _

- _Vale, no más de un bocado de cada plato. – _la veo servirse de una compota de crema de calabaza con nuez picada y pequeñas semillas negras.

- Prim – mis sueños se interrumpen al escuchar la voz pero sigo dentro de ellos, miro a mí alrededor y todo comienza cambiar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la escucho decir mientras su mano acaricia mi cabello, quiero despertar saber porque ese tono de voz de urgencia ¿algo le ha pasado a la pequeña rubia?

- Le dispararon a Katniss, debes venir a la enfermería.

- ¿Qué?– pregunto y miro a la morena frente a mí que estaba comiendo sopa y veo que se está presionando el estomago, una bala está haciendo que sangre, me mira asustada y yo también, ¿Quién le hizo esto?

- ¿Por qué? – me pregunta – Peeta, vuelve a mí. –la veo caer al suelo inconsciente, y siento algo en mi mano, al ver que es, veo el arma que le disparó a Katniss, la he asesinado, de pronto todo a mi alrededor se transforma y comienza a girar, hasta que todo queda en confusión.

¿Real o no real?

Abro los ojos y me siento en la cama, todo parece diferente, los sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas y de nuevo en sueños tranquilos, pienso en todo lo que hay en mi cabeza, escucho una tos a los pies de mi cama y veo a un hombre, lo conozco, aunque luce muy diferente a la última vez que lo vi.

- Finnick – digo tranquilamente.

- Vaya Peeta, creí que me habrías olvidado, aunque después de todo lo que vivimos juntos. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Mejor –digo – aunque aún hay momentos en que no sé que es real o que no lo es.

- Bien, pues vengo a pedirte un favor y es demasiado real aunque no lo creas, necesito que hagas un pastel de bodas.

- ¿un pastel de bodas? –digo siento una punzada en el pecho al escuchar la palabra, boda, añoraba una boda, pero todo fue un juego un sucio y maldito juego del Capitolio y de…

- Peeta –dice el mirándome preocupado, regreso a la realidad y lo miro. – Me voy a casar con Annie y quiero que me hagas el pastel, ¿no será mucho problema?

- No lo es –digo sonriéndole. – Ahora yo necesito un favor, quiero hablar con Katniss. – su mirada es sorprendida y voltea a ver hacia el cristal donde se que están todos los demás y la guardia pesada que siempre está conmigo, menos en las noches donde estoy a solas con Prim y Plutarch vigila.

- No sé si eso sea posible, sigue en el hospital.

- Bien, comenzaré con tu pastel, solo traigan lo que necesito para hacerlo.

- Gracias, veré que puedo hacer por tu petición.

Sé que es el día de la boda, se llevaron el pastel que hice para Finnick, el trabajar el glaseado me hizo sentirme tranquilo fue casi como una terapia, aunque a veces me dan los ataques de locura y tienen que anestesiarme y eso ha ocurrido desde que Prim dejo de visitarme, hoy llegaron los médicos y me han amarrado los brazos a varios tubos que me pondrán fuera de combate si intento atacar a Katniss el "Sinsajo" de la rebelión. La puerta se abre y la veo, la examino con detenimiento, creo que no es un muto como me hizo creer el presidente Snow, pero todavía aun me siento molesto y la ira que creí había salió de mi sigue allí pero no como antes, el miedo ha menguado pero yo no soy el mismo.

- Hola. – escucho su voz, la reconozco, mi piel y mi corazón vibran pero por algo más que el miedo, aunque no lo quiero reconocer.

- Hola – contesto dándole una muestra de lo que siento por ella, por el dolor que me ha causado, intento reprocharle con ese hola todo lo que hizo.

- Haymitch dice que querías hablar conmigo.

- Mirarte, para comenzar. – le digo, evito cualquier comentario sobre lo que he hablado de ella, sobre lo que recuerdo y lo que Prim ha hecho para que la recuerde y deje de pensar que es un muto, no puedo dejar de mirarla, tengo miedo de que se transforme en aquel ser que mato a Portia, pero sigue siendo ella, la veo nerviosa y comienza a mirarse en el espejo que tenemos frente.

- No estás muy grande, ¿verdad? ¿O particularmente linda?

- Bueno, tú te has visto mejor. – Siento la risa brotar de mí, la veo como realmente es, no esa chica a la que amaba, sino la que es en verdad, en la que se ha convertido, así como veo en lo que yo me he convertido.

- Y ni siquiera remotamente agradable. Para decirme eso después de todo lo que he pasado. – le vuelvo a reprochar, que es su culpa y la de Haymitch que yo sea esto, un desperdicio usado por el Capitolio para ser su juguete.

- Sí. Todos hemos pasado por mucho. Y tú eras el conocido por ser bueno. No yo. – la escucho reprocharme eso, la veo asustada, su mirada refleja algo que nunca he visto, dolor pero lo cubre con su argumento a la defensiva de lo que le digo, ¿acaso no ve lo que yo veo?

- Mira, no me siento muy bien. Quizás pase mañana. –dice intentando ocultar todo lo que siente y yo la veo nuevamente, como aquella vez bajo la lluvia.

- Katniss. Recuerdo lo del pan. – le digo alto antes de que salga, ella al parecer también lo recuerda.

- Te mostraron el video de mí hablando de ello —me dice con dolor.

- No. ¿Hay una cinta de ti hablando de ello? ¿Por qué el Capitolio no la usó contra mí? —pregunta.

- La hice el día que fuiste rescatado — me responde y puedo leer en sus ojos el dolor, el dolor que Prim me dijo que ella sentía al no tenerme a su lado.

- Así que, ¿qué recuerdas? – me pregunta llanamente.

- Tú. En la lluvia —digo en un susurro—. Buscando en nuestros botes de basura. Yo quemando el pan. Mi madre pegándome. Sacando el pan para el puerco pero luego dándotelo a ti en su lugar.

- Eso es. Eso fue lo que sucedió —me dice y veo que recuerda lo mismo—. Al día siguiente, después de la escuela, quise agradecerte. Pero no sabía cómo. –me dice y la veo temblar levemente.

- Estábamos fuera al final del día. Traté de captar tu mirada. Miraste lejos. Y luego... por alguna razón, pienso que agarraste un diente de león. – ella asiente, todos los detalles son claros en mi mente. - Debí haberte amado bastante.

- Lo hiciste. —termina la frase en un tono ahogado que intenta cubrir con tos.

- ¿Y tú me amaste? —le pregunto sabiendo que su respuesta causará un dolor en mi corazón, ella no me mira sino que tiene la mirada clavada en los azulejos.

- Todo el mundo dice que lo hice. Todos dicen que esa fue la razón por la que Snow te torturó. Para romperme.

- Esa no es una respuesta —le reprocho—. No sé qué pensar cuando me enseñan algunas de las cintas. En esa primera arena, parece que hubieras tratado de matarme con esos jugadores.

- Estaba tratando de matarlos a todos —digo—. Me tenían acorralada.

- Luego, hay muchos besos. No parecen muy genuinos de tu parte. ¿Te gustó besarme? —le pregunto aunque no se porque lo hago, es como echarle sal a las heridas.

- Algunas veces —admito—. ¿Sabes que nos están viendo ahora?

- Lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con Gale? —le pregunto y vuelve a crecer esa rabia en mi interior.

- No besa mal tampoco —me dice molesta y cortadamente.

- ¿Y estabas bien con ambos? ¿Tú besando al otro? —le pregunto intentando no sonar dolido.

- No. No estaba bien con ninguno de los dos. Pero no estaba pidiendo tu permiso —me dice y yo siento ganas de reír de su respuesta, así que siempre todo fue un juego para ella.

- Bueno, eres una pieza de trabajo, ¿no es así? – Ella se da la vuelta y sale sin decir palabra, los médicos entran y me desconectan de todas las maquinas, en la puerta veo a Haymitch mirándome con reproche. ¿acaso es mi culpa? Lo siento eso es lo que hay en mi corazón quisiera gritarle, ella lo provoco, el amor que yo sentía por ella simplemente lo uso para sus juegos y ahora puedo verla como es violenta, destructiva, manipuladora, mortal. Pero sé que ella solo ha sido transformada en eso por los mismos que me han hecho odiarla hasta la médula y aun dentro de este odio que siento, hay algo dentro de mí que aun la ama, pero es tan débil que es más fácil ignorarlo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Bueno yo pienso que Prim tuvo mucho que ver en la recuperación de Peeta, si no ¿por que el sembró flores en su honor? mmm grandes preguntas, respuestas imposibles, pero bueno gracias a esas preguntas podemos hacer fics ¿verdad? **

**Pues mil gracias a todos por leer, se que dije que solo serían cuatro capítulos pero creo que no será así, pero bueno a ver cuantos salen, por lo pronto no tengo mas que decir que Gracias por leer, Gracias por su comentarios, Gracias por agregarme a favoritos y Gracias por leer estas lineas. **

**En especial a todos los que han leído (aunque no dejen reviews) pero aun mas a Danny Lynn, a Denmz y Minafan por sus hermosos reviews que me hacen emocionarme y brincar cuando veo sus comentarios. **

**Los quiero, mil besos **

**IRES **


	4. Digno de confianza

**Hola a todos, pues aquí estoy nuevamente para dejarles un nuevo capitulo.**

**Discleimer... Todo es propiedad intelectual de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**DIGNO DE CONFIANZA **

Después de la conversación con Katniss me encierro en mi mundo de tristeza y dolor, donde me regodeo de todo lo que me hizo el Capitolio, no hago caso de las personas que entran y mucho menos de Haymitch que ha intentado interceder por ella, muchas veces las lagrimas me ganan pero no son de dolor, quizá sí, son de frustración, de ira, de decepción. No ha venido Prim, creo que mientras su hermana este por los alrededores no podrá verme y yo no quiero que se meta en líos, últimamente han tenido que atarme a la cama pues mis ataques de ira han regresado, pero no porque mi muto este dando vueltas, sino que estoy cansado de estar encerrado, estoy cansado de saber que fui o soy no lo se parte de un juego interminable donde al final se que voy a perder y ella también. Quisiera tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella, pero se que no será así, ella no es la misma Katniss a la cual amé y yo no soy el mismo Peeta que hasta hace un tiempo solo sabía hacer pan. Quisiera poder tener la confianza de volver a hablar con Haymitch como en el tren cuando le confesé mi amor por Katniss y me dijo que lo usara para mantenerla viva, quisiera poder preguntarle que le paso en su rostro, quien lo ataco, pero no puedo, estoy demasiado dolido con todo el mundo, con la existencia misma como para pensar en otra cosa que no sea oscuridad y dolor. Escucho que la puerta se abre pero no presto atención una persona mas que viene a ver al fenómeno del Capitolio.

- Hola Peeta –dice suavemente, reconozco la voz porque en los últimos días ha venido a verme seguido y yo no me muevo. – ¿Qué tal te sientes?

- Igual.

- Vamos Peeta, debes dejar esa oscuridad donde estas metido – me dice mientras se sienta en una silla alejada de mi cama – ¿Acaso es tan terrible? – levanto la cabeza y veo que se muerde el labio pero no comprendo su pregunta – dime ¿porque no has intentado luchar por ella?

- ¿ella? Claro –digo riendo sarcásticamente, probablemente todos en el trece saben lo que ambos hablamos, "_debí haberte amado bastante" "lo hiciste" _esa frase resuena en mi cabeza y hace que me enfurezca, pero otra parte de mí me dice que ella tiene razón yo sabía que ella no me amaba cuando todo empezó, lo confirme con sus palabras cuando regresábamos al distrito 12 y aun así decidí amarla y dar mi vida por ella, ¿acaso vale la pena?

- Ella solo esta confundida, no sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido por ti. - me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿acaso te han dado esas líneas? - se lo digo en un tono cruel que nunca he usado con ella y parece lastimarla.

- No –dice ella mortificada – Yo siempre los vi, a ambos, ella era magnifica, creo que no tenía amigos porque intimidaba, siempre tan fuerte, tan independiente aun después de que su padre murió, recuerdo haberla visto una vez llorando pocos días después de la muerte de su padre detrás de la escuela, quise acercarme pero tuve miedo de que lo malinterpretara, siempre quise ser su amiga, como quise ser tu amiga después de que dejamos de serlo.

- Tu y yo ¿Por qué? Pero fuiste tu la que se alejo. - digo recordando el dolor de ella cuando cada día simplemente se fue apartando de mí y al final de nuestra amistad infantil no quedo nada.

- Peeta yo sabía cuanto te gustaba ella, siempre lo vi en tu mirada, cuando estábamos fuera la veías cuando cerraba los ojos para dejar el aire acariciarle el rostro, tu la mirabas a ella y yo a ti. Se que lo que siente es verdadero, pero con tanta locura.

- La locura es parte de todos nosotros ahora, por lo menos de nosotros dos. - le digo mirando mis manos que están apretadas en mis amarres.

- Pues no la dejes ganar. – la veo ponerse de pie y me sonríe. – te vere después.

- Claro –digo y la veo salir.

Me quedo meditando en sus palabras, tu le gustabas, ¿real o no real? No puedo saberlo, últimamente he recordado momentos con ella, momentos que no se si son reales o son parte de mi imaginación, un beso en la playa, mientras todos dormían es una sensación agradable y por primera vez es un beso que recuerdo en que ella no parece superficial, sino que parece disfrutarlo.

Mientras permanezco en mis pensamientos la puerta se abre y levanto la cabeza para toparme con Coin que entra en compañía de varias personas, dos de ellos conocidos, Plutarch y Haymitch.

- Señor Mellark – me dice Coin con su voz de mando – No podemos tenerlo todo el tiempo aquí, es usted alguien valioso y que necesita ser visto por las personas de los diferentes distritos, es parte de nuestra rebelión – la miro sin saber que me quiere decir, pero si desea que participe en esta guerra no lo haré. – Así que hemos tomado la decisión de que salga de su encierro, claro con la respectiva protección y un par de esposas, pero comenzará a entrenar para estar listo para la acción cuando decidamos atacar el Capitolio, por el momento necesita grabar algunos propos con el soldado Everdeen, así que los médicos le revisaran y podrá salir a comer con todos los demás en el área de comedor. – Estoy estático ¿podre salir? Miro a Haymitch que al mirarme asiente, quisiera poder confiar en él, el también es parte de esta misma basura, pero aun no es el momento, aun no he sanado, y quizá nunca lo haga.

- Se le asignará una habitación custodiada.

- Gracias –digo sin creerlo, me dan ropa y los médicos me examinan por última vez.

Camino acompañado por mis guardias de seguridad, las esposas me molestan, pero me siento bien de estar fuera, la gente me mira y sonríe al verme, reconozco a algunos que eran parte del distrito 12 y camino hasta tomar una bandeja con comida me dan la porción y agradezco, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no como tan bien, miro las mesas llenas de gente sonriente, todos parecen tener una esperanza de vida, aun en medio de tanta oscuridad y destrucción, veo una mesa donde esta Delly en compañía de Finnick, Annie, Johanna Gale y ella. Camino despacio y me paro detrás de Johanna que me mira sorprendida al igual que los demás no puedo dejar de notar la forma protectora en que Gale parece estar sobre Katniss y eso me enfurece pero intento reprimirlo.

- Peeta —dice Delly—. Es tan agradable verte fuera... y alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasa con las pulseras de fantasía? — me pregunta Johanna.

- No soy muy digno de confianza todavía —le digo tranquilamente— Incluso no puedo sentarme aquí sin tu permiso.

- Claro que puedes sentarte aquí. Somos viejos amigos - dice Johanna, acariciando el espacio a su lado. Los guardias asienten y tomo asiento a su lado.

- Peeta y yo tuvimos celdas contiguas en el Capitolio. Estamos muy familiarizados con los gritos de los demás. – Veo a Annie mortificada cubriendo sus oídos y la mirada de Finnick hacia mi compañera de asiento.

- ¿Qué? Mi médico de cabecera dice que no debo de censurar mis pensamientos. Es parte de mi terapia —responde Johanna. Presto atención a mi plato y comienzo a comer mientras el silencio invade la mesa la voz de Delly me hace prestar atención a la conversación.

- Annie —dice Delly con los ojos brillantes— ¿sabías que fue Peeta quien decoró tu pastel de boda? Antes, en casa, su familia tenía una panadería y él hacía todo el glaseado.

- Gracias, Peeta. Fue hermoso.

- Ha sido un placer, Annie —le digo sonriendo y por primera vez esa barrera que hay en mi desaparece y siento que vuelvo a ser aquel chico hace un tiempo que no había visto la maldad del hombre en su vida, que solo se preocupaba por hacer pasteles y glaseados todo el día.

- Si vamos a caber en ese paseo, mejor que vayamos —escucho que le dice Finnick a su esposa.- Ha sido bueno verte, Peeta.

- Sé amable con ella, Finnick. O podría tratar de llevármela de tu lado. – no comprendo porque este comentario frío y fuera de lugar sale de mi boca y corazón pero Finnick me mira sin darle importancia a mis palabras.

- Oh, Peeta —dice Finnick a la ligera—. No me hagas sentir culpable de reiniciar tu corazón.

- Él salvó tu vida, Peeta. Más de una vez. – Me reprocha Delly.

- Por ella. —digo intentando no molestarme, aunque eso que siento comienza a crecer lentamente dentro de mí como una olla a presión— Por la rebelión. No por mí. Yo no le debo nada.

- Tal vez no. Pero Mags está muerta y tú todavía estás aquí. Eso debe contar para algo. – me reclama Katniss que parece molesta por mis comentarios.

- Sí, un montón de cosas deben contar para algo que no parecen, Katniss. Una gran cantidad de noches en el tren, por ejemplo. – me mira con dolor, sabe que mis palabras son verdaderas, quiero lastimarla, quiero que sufra todo lo que yo he sufrido por ella, pero a la vez quiero retirar mis palabras, la confusión vuelve a mi y miro mi plato.—Entonces, ¿son oficialmente una pareja ahora, o están arrastrando todavía lo de los amantes?

- Todavía arrastrando —dice Johanna metiendo su cuchara en la conversación. La ira crece en mi y aprieto los puños fuertemente, quiero luchar contra lo que siento y las palabras de Gale me confunden.

- Yo no lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo.

- ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto.

- Tú —Responde Gale.

- Tendrás que ser un poco más específico —digo intentando calmarme - ¿Qué de mí?

- Eso de que te han reemplazado con el muto-versión malvada de ti mismo -dice Johanna de nuevo, los veo charlar y se marchan juntos.

- Vaya en verdad parece que la odias. – de dice Johanna comiendo tranquilamente su pan.

- Yo – no tengo argumentos para eso ¿en verdad la odio? Miro a Delly que suspira y vuelve a su plato, cada vez que estamos solos ella me insiste en que recuerde a la verdadera Katniss, pero ¿acaso esta no es la misma persona? Probablemente si, pero las situaciones vividas nos han ido puliendo hasta transformarnos en estos mutos en lo que nos hemos convertido.

- Te voy a contar una historia –dijo Johanna mientras continuaba jugando con su comida, va a ser tu decisión el encontrarle la moraleja o no.

- Escucho – digo continuando mi comida, se por lo que Delly me ha dicho que la comida no se desperdicia aunque mi estomago no tenga apetito, continuo comiendo.

- Hubo un hombre, - comienza en un susurro, al parecer para que solo yo la escuche - hermoso como tú, rubio y de ojos expresivos y cuando hablaba parecía que siempre tenía algo ingenioso que decir, un día conoció a una chica, hermosa y no sé si se enamoraron desde el principio, pero ellos fueron separados y durante esa separación ella conoció a alguien, sé que no lo ama, pero ha estado con ella tanto tiempo que sus brazos la rodean y a veces no logra alejarse de quien fue su compañía por muchos años. Creo que hubo un momento en que el decidió dejar de luchar y se alejo, pero cuando vio que no podía vivir sin ella, comenzó a buscarla, comenzó a ayudarla a alejarse de quien la mantenía cautiva con su "amor" hasta que la liberó y le recordó todo el amor que siempre le tuvo, aunque el nunca lo supo, ahora cuando pasen cerca de ti los verás, veras la vida y el amor que se tienen y cuando ella parece volver a caer en los brazos de la oscuridad, el siempre estará a su lado y al final la escucharas reír. – Seguí su mirada y vi a Finnick y a Annie al fondo de la puerta, él la mantenía abrazada y ella reía de lo que le estaba diciendo. – Peeta al final será tu decisión dejarla con él o luchar por recordarle lo que siente por ti, porque de eso estoy seguro, ella te ama. – Mi mente apenas esta escuchando cuando veo a Delly furiosa ponerse de pie, no entiendo que es lo que pasa.

- PEETA MELLARK – me grita y giro a verla, nunca la he visto tan furiosa. - ¿Cómo es posible que la tratas así? - Al parecer no pudo contener más su enojo por mi actitud, aunque no entiendo a que se refiere.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto.

- Porque fuiste tan grosero, si crees que ella es culpable de todo lo que esta pasando, estas muy equivocada.

- Lo es –digo – _No lo es _–vuelvo a decir y me siento confundido.

- Ella también está pasando cosas difíciles y tu no se lo haces mas fácil, ha sido herida, ha visto como destruyeron su casa, porque también era su casa, la traen de aquí para allá y no puede descansar, te has fijado en eso, y se que te extraña pero tu.

- Ella es la culpable – digo.

- _No lo es – vuelvo a decir. _

- Claro que sí, ella jugo conmigo.

- ¿_Y acaso tu no lo hiciste? no te creas mejor - me digo a mi mismo _

_-_Pero para ella todo fue un juego, ella siempre fue parte del engaño del Capitolio. - Me grito con enojo.

- _No es cierto, pero no quieres verlo. – _comienzo un dialogo conmigo mismo que parece confundir a Delly.

- Ah claro que si, la he visto como es, ella es un.

- _No lo digas, no es verdad y lo sabes. _

- Señor Mellark –dijo un guardia tomándome del brazo – Nos vamos –dijo y entre el y otro me llevaron a mi habitación mientras Johanna terminaba mi plato y parecía feliz de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras yo sigo despotricando contra mi mismo que insiste en defenderla de mis dardos venenosos.

Estoy de nuevo confinado a mi habitación, al parecer mis brotes de locura no le gustan a Coin pues pocas veces subo a comer con el resto, pero es comprensible, creo que la bipolaridad en la que vivo no es agradable para nadie, me acerco al espejo y me miro, la barba me ha comenzado a crecer, por lo visto los mejunjes que me untaron en el Capitolio han dejado de hacer efecto, me siento en la cama y en ese momento entra Finnick en el cuarto y me siento en silencio como cuando vienen a verme, tanto Plutarch o Haymitch, no quiero que mis exabruptos sean la comidilla de las personas en el 13, pero por alguna razón Finnick parece no disfrutar el encierro de este distrito, parece cansado de ser un juguete del Capitolio como yo.

- Supe de tu escena – dijo el sonriendo.

- Bueno, por lo visto los secretos no existen aquí.

- ¿quieres que te cuente alguno? Tengo muchos.

- No –digo sopesando sus palabras – Gracias, ¿necesitas otro pastel?

- No – y su risa clara me recuerda que aun es posible reír – De hecho vengo a darte esto – y me extiende una cuerda- creo que nos ha mantenido a algunos fuera de la locura, espero que te ayude, sirve para hacer nudos.

- ¿nudos?

- Si, te enseñaré. – se sienta a mi lado y se que todos fuera deben estar preocupados por su seguridad, pero algo ha cambiado dentro de mí, quizá el efecto del hijaking ha terminado pues ya no hay rabia, muerte, solo vacío y aunque mis manos desde que me liberaron no están atadas, el ingreso a la celda ha disminuido considerablemente.

- Ok –digo tomándolo y comenzando a trabajar en el nudo, después de varios intentos queda el mismo nudo que el me enseño.

- Excelente, ahora continúa intentando otros más, y quien sabe, quizá hagas alguno que yo no conozco. – se pone de pie y antes de salir me mira.

- Por cierto, comenzarás a salir con nosotros a entrenar por las mañanas, ese es mi secreto para ti.

Me quedo en silencio sentado en la cama mientras mis dedos realizan diversos nudos, todos los que aprendí en los juegos del hambre y mi mente lucha con ideas y pensamientos, no puedo borrar las palabras de Johanna "_lo siguen arrastrando" _pero también las palabras de Prim "_creo que el la ama, pero la está forzando a quererlo, y eso no es justo para ninguno de los tres" _Después de que las luces se apagan yo me quedo dormido, me han venido a confirmar las palabras de Finnick, comienzan mis entrenamientos mañana.

Mis pesadillas inician, lo sé porque me despierto bañado en sudor, al darme cuenta donde estoy me siento tranquilo, y me acomodo nuevamente en la cama sumergiéndome en el sueño pero esta vez las pesadillas van remitiendo por otro sueño, quizá un recuerdo, pero es claro y sin esos tonos brillantes que me confunden, veo a Katniss sentada en el suelo de las vías jugando con las hierbas a sus pies, yo estoy frente a ella y le hablo.

- Mira, Katniss, llevo un tiempo con la intención de hablarte sobre la forma de la que actue en el tren. Quiero decir, el último tren. El que nos trajo a casa. Yo sabía que tu tenías algo con Gale. Estaba celoso de él incluso antes de conocerte oficialmente. Y no fue justo atarte a nada que sucediera en los Juegos. Lo siento.

- Yo también lo siento.

- No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte. Solo nos estabas manteniendo con vida. Pero no quiero que sigamos así, ignorándonos mutuamente en la vida real y cayendo sobre la nieve cada vez que hay una cámara cerca. Así que pensé que si dejaba de estar tan, ya sabes, herido, podríamos intentar ser amigos.

- Vale.

Y con eso en mi mente, entre sueños y realidad me despierto a la hora correcta, con la pregunta ¿real o no real? Pero sin nadie que me la conteste, con el sabor de esta nueva sensación que ya había vivido antes, "amigos" ¿podremos serlo? Mi corazón esta lastimado no solo por ella, sino por el Capitolio y todos los que jugaron con nosotros, lo mejor es no pensar, me visto con parsimonia y salgo en compañía de mis guardias, pues hoy comienzo una nueva rutina y no quiero perderla.

Termine mi entrenamiento me han examinado aparte, mi puntería, mi fuerza en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la detección de diversos dispositivos, todo ha sido revisado, me hicieron un par de pruebas, que se que estuve a punto de reprobar, de hecho no me interesa saber si paso o no, no quiero ser parte de esta guerra, con la que tengo en mi cabeza es mas que suficiente.

- Soldado Mellark lo solicitan en la base. –dice uno de los guardias y me da la salida, me sorprendo al ver que no se mueven de su posición, he ido tantas veces en los últimos días que puedo ir solo, pero esto me sorprende.

- Adelante – escucho que me dice Coin desde el interior.

- ¿Me mando llamar?

- Si –dice ella mirando un plano abierto de un distrito, las pantallas con propos están encendidas y veo otra donde esta todo el mundo del 13 en el comedor disfrutando de los alimentos. – Soldado Mellark el reporte de su capitán me ha dicho que está listo para entrar en acción. – me quedo en silencio y la miro sin hablar. – De modo que lo enviaremos como apoyo al escuadrón 451 han perdido a uno de sus miembros y lo necesitan con urgencia.

- ¿en qué distrito estaré apoyando Señor?

- Estará con los demás vencedores, filmando los propos que necesitamos para la rebelión – eso significa que estaré con Katniss y con Finnick, intento no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción ante esto. – partirá en veinte minutos. Aquí tiene su arma – dice extendiéndome una funda con una pistola que se que está cargada.

- Ahora puede retirarse.

- ¿sabe lo que hace? –digo aunque sé que por esto pueden encerrarme, no sería novedad por supuesto.

- Claro, para mi es mas valioso un mártir que un héroe vivo. Además todo esto necesita un poco mas de acción – y con estas palabras me envía de vuelta a recoger mis pertenencias. Sus palabras resuenan en mi mente, mientras camino por los vacíos túneles que me llevan a donde he vivido desde que me trajeron, ¿acaso la quiere muerta? Eso hace que piense en que seguimos siendo usados como piezas de un interminable juego donde nuestras vidas no valen nada, ni siquiera la de ella, estoy a punto de volver cuando me topo con un rostro conocido que sonríe al verme.

- Peeta –dice con un tono de alegría – Vaya te ves muy diferente.

- Hola Prim – le digo sonriendo, no me cuesta sonreír con ella, ser yo mismo con ella, aunque no sé quien soy en realidad.

- ¿tú también te irás?

- Si –le digo – Estaré en el escuadrón de tu hermana – digo el pronunciar su nombre aun es difícil para mí, la confusión crece en mi interior.

- Oh –dice sorprendida – Pues que bueno, veras que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran, si pudiera apostar, apostaría por ti. –dice ella sonriendo – No la dejes perder la esperanza y deja de ocultar quien eres. – se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar – Tengo que iniciar mi turno así que me voy. Buena suerte.

Me quedo allí en silencio viéndola irse, no parece esa niñita por la que dos años atrás Katniss dio su vida por tomar su lugar, es fuerte e independiente, lo mas seguro es que paso lo mismo que con su hermana, tuvo que crecer antes de tiempo para salir adelante, no fue lo que vi en ella después de la muerte de su padre, después de verla casi morir de hambre aquella vez bajo la lluvia. Ahora es otra persona así como lo es Katniss y lo soy yo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Prim hubiera ido y no ella? Quizá hubiera muerto mucho tiempo atrás, quizá la guerra ni siquiera hubiera empezado, pero él hubiera no existe, de modo que esto es lo que nos toca vivir, se pierde en un corredor y miro de nuevo hacia el frente, pero en estos momentos me doy cuenta que no voy a seguir siendo parte de esto, luchare conmigo mismo por no cumplir lo que Coin me pidió, aunque mi vida dependa de eso, pues quiero morir siendo yo mismo ¿tiene sentido? Estas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, ¿real o no real?

* * *

**No tengo palabras para darles las gracias por sus reviews, sus comentarios, sus alertas en fin, gracias por seguir esta historia que ha surgido de esos libros que me han robado el sueño últimamente jajaja lo que me da gusto es que no soy la única. **

**Como ven ya Peeta esta resurgiendo de las cenizas, pero que difícil no? digo pasar todo eso y tener que luchar contigo mismo para seguir adelante aunque todo lo que crees este en tu contra. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review a: Saiph Lestrange, Artemisa93, Danny Lynn, Minafan, Maca Mitchell, Sweet Engel. Estuve pensando les mandaré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo, pero como ya estaba terminado mejor decidí subirlo.**

**También a todos los que leyeron aunque no dejaron comentarios, gracias.**

**Besos y abrazos a todos, que tengan una excelente semana. **

**IRES **


	5. Mátala

**Fin de semana, nuevo capítulo... Que se la pasen super bonito**

**Discleimer... Esto no me pertence es todo de Suzanne Collins yo solo pienso por Peeta. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Mátala**

- Oye – me grita una voz antes de que aborde el tren que me llevará a mi nuevo destino, me giro y veo a Johanna Manson que se detiene ante la lluvia torrencial que esta cayendo fuera del distrito 13. Y la mira dudosa.

- Ah pensé que ya no vería a nadie más antes de irme – le digo y regreso dentro de la base para evitar la lluvia.

- ¿Qué no dije que éramos viejos amigos de celda? – dijo y se que me quizo decir más pero no comprendí sus palabras y su tono, nuestra relación nunca fue tan cercana como con Finnick, ella siempre pareció arisca en todos los sentidos. – Vine a despedirte, no se si nos volveremos a ver.

- No pensé despedirme de nadie la verdad, no tengo a nadie.

- Cierto –dijo caminando un poco hacia afuera donde la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad –Pero velo por el lado amable, es mejor así no tener a nadie de quien preocuparte. Pero creo que si hay alguien. -¿Qué pasa con Katniss y con Haymitch?

- Katniss – digo pensando en las palabras de Coin "_es mejor un mártir que un héroe vivo" _– no creo que a ninguno de los dos yo.

- No lo digas – me dice ella y veo que su expresión cambia, es la primera vez que parece que está quitando todas sus barreras y veo a la verdadera Johanna Manson frente a mí. – Peeta, recuerdas cuando estuviste en el distrito 7.

- Si –digo mientras en mi mente veo un lugar hermoso, verde por todos lados, enormes arboles rodeando el área limítrofe de la ciudad. Al bajar todo huele a lluvia y a vida, al fondo veo un gran aserradero y troncos rodando por la orilla de un río y los niños corriendo sobre ellos mientras caían en el agua y reían por haber caído. Las casas hechas de madera muy diferentes a las del distrito 12 tenían en las chimeneas humo de que estaban los hornos encendidos y aunque se que Katniss y yo comentamos que parecían tranquilos y felices, pudimos ver en algunos lugares grupos de personas con enormes hachas que nos miraban como si fuéramos sus enemigos. – Lo recuerdo.

- Creo que es uno de los mejores distritos para vivir, tenemos libertad si cumplimos con lo que el Capitolio nos exige, y no hay tanta seguridad pues todo el lugar está rodeado por el río que lleva la madera y creo que nadie quiere escapar de allí, bueno solo querían hacerlo durante la cosecha. Sabes en ese lugar llueve todos los días, después de las cuatro sabes que la lluvia llegará. – Recuerdo la lluvia, torrencial que nos obligo a detener el paseo por el distrito, recuerdo la sorpresa de Katniss ante tanta agua, en nuestro distrito no llueve tanto, no todos los días, solo en temporada de lluvia, como aquella vez en que la vi y arriesgue todo por ella durante un día lluvioso.

- Mi madre – continúo ella, me dejaba mojarme con la lluvia, cuando era pequeña yo y mis hermanos, jugábamos y ella intentaba ocultarnos todo lo que tenía que ver con la cosecha y los juegos, hasta que éramos grandes para comprenderlo. Después de ser vencedora pensé que las cosas volverían a ser iguales, tenía una casa nueva para todos, dinero suficiente para no preocuparnos por nada, pero no creí que me tocaría año con año ser la mentora de niños con los cuales crecí y debía llevar a una muerte segura, yo sobreviví porque la suerte estuvo de mi lado, solo por eso.

- Pero vimos tus juegos, fuiste muy lista.

- Claro lo fui, pero todo cambia después de vencer, mi hermana menor fue elegida para ser tributo pero ¿Cómo salvarla? Así que dije lo que pensaba antes y durante, mis tributos murieron a manos del Capitolio, por las trampas puestas, al volver a casa, mi familia había desaparecido. – No sabía que decirle, sus palabras reflejaban el dolor que ella guardaba en su corazón, cuando la conocí parecía indiferente a lo que ocurría en el área de entrenamiento o en las entrevistas, pero al igual que nosotros ella ha sido parte de este interminable juego de muerte y dolor. – Se que Snow los mató para callarme, así que arranque a todos de mi corazón, todo lo que me importaba lo guarde para no ser lastimada nunca más, los tributos perdieron el rostro para mí, quise probar con el alcohol como Haymitch o Chaff pero no servía de nada, de modo que dejo de importarme todo, lo único valioso para mí era la lluvia – y se acerco a la orilla donde caía torrencialmente y extendió la mano como queriendo tocarla pero se alejo como si fuera acido puro. – Todo lo valioso que era para mí estaba en ese líquido, era lo único que me salvaba de mi locura, ahora también me lo quitaron.

- No sé qué decirte – le digo sin comprender a que se refiere con todo esto que me ha dicho y que probablemente sea el único al que le ha dicho todo esto.

- Peeta no dejes que te arrebaten lo que te importa, lucha, lucha por ella. No importa lo que te manden a ser, recuerda quien eres, se tu mismo, se el chico del pan que todos conocimos antes de los juegos. – "_el chico del pan" recuerdo que así me llamo una vez Katniss y siento como si el muto quisiera callarla de una buena vez pues me siento intranquilo por sus palabras. _

La veo darse la vuelta y después de un par de pasos se gira para mirarme, pero ha vuelto a ser la misma, tiene ese rostro de autosuficiencia que siempre le he conocido y el dolor que hasta hace unos segundos vi en sus ojos desapareció.

- No olvides quien es el enemigo – levanto las manos y formo una pistola con ellas y apunto mas allá de donde yo estaba – Apunta y dispara directo al corazón.

Me quede en silencio mirándola irse me llaman desde el tren es hora de marcharme a mi destino pero me siento intranquilo sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza como una grabación lista a repetirse infinidad de veces, observo por última vez la base del trece, pues se que no regresaré, por lo menos vivo. Camino y me adentro en la lluvia para subir al tren el cual me llevará a mi nueva misión.

Todo el camino hacia donde encontraré a mi escuadrón es de duda, voy en un vagón del tren solo, los demás pasajeros que llegarán a otros distritos se han ido a charlar, mis guardias me han encerrado, aunque creo que ya no los necesito, pero doy vueltas en la habitación, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me pregunto mientras me detengo a mirar el exterior por la ventana, el reflejo que tengo de mi mismo me es indiferente y veo a Johanna en mi mente hablándome de su pasado y pidiéndome que recuerde quien soy.

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto, pero no tengo respuesta, no se quien es ese chico de ojos azules, pero estoy seguro que no es Peeta Mellark habitante del distrito 12, de oficio panadero, no este hombre es un asesino, es alguien listo para matar al que se le ponga enfrente y quiera evitar que mate al muto de…

- No – digo a mi mismo y miro mi reflejo, mis ojos parecen destilar lastima, dolor por el engaño, por todos aquellos que me utilizaron, ¿acaso Hayimitch lo planeo desde el principio?

Busco en mi mente, los recuerdos no sé si son reales o no, pero siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, pero es la única manera en que puedo saber, recordando, pero dejando a un lado esos recuerdos brillantes que me impuso el Capitolio y encontrar los que son míos y se que quizá él lo sabía, pero ¿y yo?

Arrojo un vaso de cristal hacia la pared y grito, pero nadie viene, a nadie le importan mis ataques de ira o ansiedad, soy solamente una arma de Coin para hacer lo que ella quiere, ¿Qué no lo ven? Esa mujer es como Snow – pienso mientras caigo de rodillas apretando mi cabeza y la voz de mi mentor resuena en mis oídos.

- Sabes que tendrás que matarla – dice el y recuerdo que eso me dijo una noche antes de ir a la entrevista con Caesar.

- No lo haré –digo y se que lo mire anhelante, ¿Cómo decirle lo que siento? – La amo – salió de mi boca y el no pareció sorprendido de mi declaración pero no dijo nada, solo me miro con pena, ¿acaso el también pasó por lo mismo? No, imposible.

- ¿Entonces? – me pregunta.

- Haré lo que sea por protegerla, aun dar mi vida.

- Probablemente los Profesionales acaben con ustedes antes de…

- NO - le grito - si es necesario me uniré a ellos, pero la mantendré a salvo y tu debes devolverla a casa con vida.

- Haré lo que pueda – me dice suspirando.

Los recuerdos se van como llegan, mi cabeza me duele y se que estoy sangrando de la nariz, me siento en el suelo y alcanzo una servilleta, estoy seguro que al decirle "la amo" a Haymitch era un sentimiento verdadero, en verdad la amaba, pero ¿estoy dispuesto a amarla nuevamente?

- NO – ruge el muto dentro de mí, pero intento ignorarlo aunque repta y me trae malos recuerdos de ella, me muestra como me lastimo, como nos lastimo y se que la ira que crece dentro de mí es desmedida y me siento furioso, destruyo todo el compartimiento hasta que agotado caigo en el piso. Escucho la voz de Prim. _"protegela" _

- Lo haré – le respondo mientras el equipo entra y ve el desastre, me llevan a otra sala y me sedan el resto del camino, aun faltan horas para llegar y yo estoy ya agotado de tanto pensar.

Desciendo de la estación del tren y veo a mi nuevo escuadrón, se que se sorprenderán al verme, aun yo mismo estoy sorprendido por los acontecimientos, después de todo lo ocurrido en el tren estoy relajado y nadie me acompaña, el tren se marcha por la vía y sé que están a punto de desenfundar su arma contra mí. Los miro en silencio y me prometo a mi mismo que no permitiré que sepan que sé lo que están tramando, como piensan utilizarme, me acomodo la pistola y camino despacio, la tinta del 451 aun está fresca en mi mano al verme el capitán se acerca a mí de dos zancadas y me quita el arma, después camina a donde están los teléfonos de seguridad. Puedo ver la sorpresa de todos y la sobre protección de Gale para con Katniss esto me hace enfurecer, pero guardo todas mis reacciones para hablar de la manera más casual en que puedo hacerlo.

- No va a hacer ninguna diferencia —les digo a todos—. La presidenta misma me asignó. Ella decidió que los videos necesitaban un poco más de emoción.

Nadie dice nada así que me siento en la orilla de una banqueta mientras se que todos me miran esperando que me transforme en el muto-malvado que creen que soy y bueno no puedo negarlo, les he dado un buen espectáculo en ese cuarto donde me tuvieron encerrado. Veo a Boggs el capitán hablando exasperado con la presidenta, bueno es que no logrará nada, ella lo tiene todo fríamente calculado, comienzo a remover con mis pies las piedritas mientras los veo en silencio esperando respuestas.

- Jackson - dice y la soldado se pone de pie en un segundo. – Establecerás para el soldado Mellark una guardia de dos soldados las veinticuatro horas, no queremos ningún problema, entendido – se que me habla a mi, pero sigo ocupado mirando el suelo.

- Si Señor – la veo sacar su libreta con los diversos horarios para vigilar y se que esta poniendo a la guardia para que Katniss este segura.

- Katniss acompáñame.

- Si – le dice y ambos se retiran a caminar un poco mas allá de nuestra periferia.

- Tomen sus guardias y preparen su equipo, que tendremos un día agitado – dice la soldado Jakson entregándonos a todos nuestros diversos horarios. Veo a mis dos guardias uno me guiña el ojo y sigue jugando con Mitchell el otro guardia y permanezco en la misma posición, buscando en el lío que es mi mente lo que debo hacer, ¿escapar? ¿obedecer y matarla? ¿protegerla? Todo esto me genera un sentido de desorientación y es como si me estuviera ahogando en un enorme mar, como aquella vez que Finnick me salvo de la plataforma, si me hubiese lanzado, se que no habría sobrevivido, quizá hubiera sido lo mejor. Katniss regresa en compañía de Boogs quien se retira a su lugar y la veo mirar a Gale y después a Jackson.

- ¿A qué hora es mi guardia?

- No te puse en la rotación – le contesta, no quiero perder su expresión, se que ella no podría dispararme como yo lo haría con ella.

- ¿Por qué no? – parece furiosa pero se contiene.

- No estoy segura de que tú realmente puedas dispararle a Peeta, si llega a ser necesario. – se que todos están escuchando la conversación, Finnick que es mi otro guardia en turno parece divertido con la situación y deja de jugar cartas para mirarla.

- No estaría disparándole a Peeta. Él se ha ido. Johanna tiene razón. Sería sólo como estar disparándole a otro de los mutos del Capitolio. – Ella no me mira pero sus palabras son venenosas, y me causan dolor, Finnick parece lastimado también por sus palabras y me mira como pidiéndome una disculpa ¿de qué? está bien es cierto, no soy el Peeta que ella conoció, aunque sé que en algún lugar sigo siendo yo, o poco a poco estoy volviendo a ser yo, pero no quiero que lo vean, nadie, porque pueden volverme a utilizar y no estoy dispuesto a eso una vez lo hice por ella, ahora no creo tener razón de hacerlo nuevamente.

- Pues, ese tipo de comentario tampoco te está recomendando —le dice Jackson.

- Ponla en la rotación —escucho a Boggs decirle y veo la expresión de Jackson pero hace una anotación.

- De la medianoche hasta las cuatro. Estás conmigo.

Todos estamos en la cantina, me siento con mis guardias y algunos del equipo a cenar y veo en el bar a Gale y a Katniss charlando, ella parece demasiado huraña y yo no estoy dispuesto a lidiar con esto.

- Vamos no el hagas caso –me dice Finnick siguiendo mi mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sabemos que no vas a matarla – el resto del equipo parece sopesar sus palabras y comienza a comer con mas tranquilidad. – Eres tan bueno como un pan de esos que horneas.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Por supuesto –dice riéndose – No recuerdas todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, nos salvamos la vida mutuamente, recuerda por mi tu estas aquí hoy.

- Entonces debo agradecerte todo lo que paso.

- En realidad lo hice por ustedes, por ella, y por su bebé –dice el tristemente – Lamento que ella lo haya perdido con la descarga, parecías feliz de saber que serías papá.

- ¿Papá? –digo buscando en mi mente, esa palabra me gusta como sabe, como suena, pero no me parece real, parece como si fuera parte de los juegos, ¿Katnnis esperaba un hijo mío? No imposible, nunca estuvimos juntos, se cómo es eso y esos recuerdos no están ni reales ni falsos, quizá fue parte de los juegos.

- Así que, deja de preocuparte, no la matarás, por lo menos esta noche no. – me dice y se dispone a comer.

- Bueno no es mi intención, aunque no se por qué me asignaron a este escuadrón.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste –dijo Finnick – la presidenta quiere más acción, aunque yo espero que no empiecen a besuquearse como aquella vez en la playa, bueno creo que esos besos tenían otra intención. – Mis recuerdos brillan y siento la presión en mis manos, cuando la voz de él me hace esforzarme mas - ¿acaso no recuerdas?

- Yo – los brillantes recuerdos son opacados por otros mas naturales, Katniss y yo en la playa, me veo a su lado en la noche y escucho mi voz, melancólica "_en realidad, a mí no me necesita nadie" "yo, yo te necesito" me responde._ Ese beso continua, su respiración agitada, el deseo de no parar, se que mi expresión se suaviza.

- Ah –dice con una expresión triunfal – lo recordaste, bueno si no hubiera sido por ese rayo, creo que hubieran dado un gran show al Capitolio. – veo que todos están conteniendo una risita y yo bajo mi mirada a mi plato, por lo visto Finnick esta mostrándoles a todos que no soy el muto-malvado que Katniss les ha hecho ver que soy, los veo mirarla pero yo no me giro hacia ella.

- No la culpo sabes –digo mirando a Finnick ahora que estamos solo el y yo, el otro guarida ha ido al baño y los demás han salido a sus quehaceres, Finnick se ha convertido en un amigo desde el momento en que me llevo esa cuerda en medio de mi locura.

- Bueno no creí que lo hicieras, aunque otros si –dice mirando a Gale y a Katniss parece ignorarlo pero habla con alguien, creo que está en una llamada.

- Creo que es lógico, digo después de todo lo que ha vivido, no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar y creo que no le han dado opción, como a ninguno de nosotros, ¿verdad? – pregunto dudoso – Aunque si ella no quiere hablar conmigo lo comprendo, no soy una persona confiable.

- Cierto, nadie aquí lo es, menos cuando te han mandando a matar a alguien –dice el mirándome pero yo no respondo, así que él lo sabe – La diferencia entre unos y otros Peeta es, que si sabes confiar en las personas correctas, no importa lo que venga delante, ellos te darán la mano.

- Pues no estoy seguro de eso – digo pensando en mi tortura, en los gritos de los demás que estaban en las celdas contiguas, en todos los que han muerto, ¿en quién debo confiar?

- Sabes –dice Finnck tomando un poco mas de licor – _el rencor implacable es verdaderamente una sombra en el carácter de una persona_, pero mientras lo dejes solo como esa sombra, cuando haya luz desaparecerá. No te preocupes tendré mi linterna a la mano – me dice sonriendo - es bueno tenerte de vuelta, sé que puedo confiar en ti –dice Finnick – estaré a tu lado si la otra parte quiere salir.

- Lo estaremos – veo que mi otra guardia esta parado detrás de mi escuchando la conversación y me sonríe.

- No diremos nada de esto, vamos es hora de dormir – me dice Finnick y yo asiento para salir de la Cantina, la veo con el ceño fruncido y veo que su conversación a terminado, quisiera poder estar a su lado como en los viejos tiempos, tomar su mano y decirle que siempre estaré allí para ella, pero sé que eso no podrá volver a ser, Gale le pasa un brazo por el hombro y hablan en susurros.

- Necesito estar solo – le digo a mis guardias y caminamos un poco mas allá de la base, donde se que nadie me escuchara ni me molestará, el muto quiere salir, debo controlarlo, se que ellos me miran impotentes, pero yo caigo a los pies de un árbol y me aferro a la tierra, mientras las pesadillas me golpean y mis dientes chocan por la presión, al poco tiempo todo remite y escondo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

- Vamos Peeta debes descansar – me dice Finnick con un tono de voz suave amistoso, quizá es la manera en que ayuda a Annie a salir de sus pesadillas, quizá algún día pueda olvidarlas y seguir adelante, lejos en otro lugar.

La noche avanza, me mandan a dormir fuera donde todos puedan vigilarme, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño, de modo que me siento y me acomodo en mi saco de dormir y busco el trozo de cuerda que Finnick me dio aquella vez, creo que esta terapia al final en lugar de sanarme me volverá loco pues eso de los nudos nunca se me dio bien, a eso de la media noche la veo salir y sentarse al lado de Jackson, me mira por un instante y se que quiere decir algo, por lo visto algo la atormenta. Me quedo en silencio luchando con los nudos, mientras miles de imágenes, recuerdos falsos y verdaderos cruzan por mi mente, hasta que me canso de este silencio que se ha formado entre nosotros.

- Este último par de años debieron haber sido agotadores para ti. Tratando de decidir si matarme o no. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. – le digo sin saber porque, pero sé que así debió ser, desde el primer momento en que nos lanzaron a la arena ese fue su objetivo sobrevivir, aunque tuviera que matarme en el camino, claro esa no fue opción para mí, pero eso no lo sabe ella o eso creo, ahora tiene que luchar por su vida cuando yo esté a punto de matarla, y de nuevo la deja en el hecho de tener que decidir si matarme o no.

- Nunca quise matarte. Excepto cuando pensé que estabas ayudando a los Profesionales a matarme. Después de eso, siempre pensé en ti como… un aliado. —su palabra me desconcierta, su dialogo también, ¿creyó que la mataría? Bueno nunca creyó que mis sentimientos fueran verdaderos, bueno la ame bastante, me digo a mi mismo.

- _Aliado_. —repito la palabra como probándola, no me suena, no me gusta como suena, como sabe al pronunciarla, intento con otras mas—. Amiga. Amante. Vencedora. Enemiga. Prometida. Objetivo. Muto. Vecina. Cazadora. Tributo. Aliada. La voy a añadir a la lista de palabras que uso para tratar de entenderte. —sigo entretejiendo la soga una y otra vez – El problema – digo sinceramente - es que yo ya no puedo diferenciar qué es real y que es inventado.

- Entonces, deberías preguntar, Peeta. Eso es lo que Annie hace. – me dice Finnick desde su bolsa de dormir y pienso en sus palabras.

- ¿Preguntar a quien? —le refuto, —. ¿En quién puedo confiar? – la única persona que me dio esa confianza fue una niñita de trece años que probablemente nunca vuelva a ver en mi vida, pero que se que no tenía las respuestas para mi corazón y mente dañados.

- Pues, en nosotros para comenzar. Somos tu escuadrón —dice Jackson desde su posición.

- Son mis guardias —le digo aunque se que no tienen la culpa, yo no he sido de confianza desde el momento en que intente asesinar a Katniss con mis propias manos.

- Eso, también es cierto —dice ella—. Pero tú has salvado muchas vidas en el 13. Esa no es la clase de cosas que nosotros olvidamos. – Claro esa información le costó su vida a Portia aunque ellos no lo saben y nunca lo sabrán, y siento un agujero en mi corazón, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, hasta su último suspiro, intento buscar en mi mente, realidad o ilusión, me quedo en silencio pensando en que preguntar, ¿Quién soy? Acaso alguien lo sabe, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Bueno eso es obvio, la pregunta que me carcome es ¿Cuándo todo esto termine quien voy a ser?

- ¿Tu color favorito… es el verde? – es lo único que me permito preguntar, nada más, cosas vanas que no pueden lastimarme más.

- Eso es cierto. – y ella añade—. Y el tuyo es el naranja.

- ¿Naranja? — Imposible, veo el tono de naranja en mis recuerdos, la peluca de Effie en el tren, no ese no es mi color favorito y pienso refutar cuando ella continúa.

- No naranja brillante. Sino suave. Como el atardecer. Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijiste una vez.

- Oh. —cierro los ojos y veo lo mismo que ella ve, un atardecer con el sonido de las campanillas de un jardín detrás de nosotros _"No creí que quisieras perdértelo"_—. Gracias. – le digo mientras los recuerdos inundan mi mente, pero ella continua hablando cosas sobre mí, cosas que se, o sabía pero cuando las dice solo son confirmadas y las luces brillantes de mi memoria parecen estallar para dar paso a los verdaderos recuerdos.

- Eres un pintor. Eres un panadero. Te gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas. Nunca tomas azúcar en tu té. Y siempre le haces doble nudo a los cordones de tus zapatos. – ella termina esta frase y la veo ponerse de pie y sale hacia su tienda, el siguiente grupo toma su guardia y yo me quedo acostado en el suelo pensando en sus palabras, pero mas que nada en el tono en que me lo dijo, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante y fuera imposible de recuperar y sus ganas de llorar fueran infinitas.

Despierto antes del amanecer, probablemente solo he dormido dos horas, pero bueno es mas de lo que estoy acostumbrado, esta vez no he tenido pesadillas y me siento tranquilo, me pongo de pie y camino hacia un grupo de soldados que están terminando de limpiar sus armas, Jackson me mira y me sonríe.

- Siéntate soldado, vamos. – yo la miro y me siento entre ellos, todos parecen que han urdido un plan y yo soy parte de este.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hemos pensado hacer un juego contigo.

- ¿juego? –pregunto sorprendido no, no quiero ser parte de otro juego otra vez.

- Bueno no te conocemos, pero todos vimos los juegos del hambre, los dos en los que participaron entonces, que te parece si preguntas algunas cosas para saber si son reales o no y nosotros te las confirmamos.

- Vale – les digo mientras comienzo a hurgar en mi mente, los recuerdos son distintos, los puedo distinguir algunos con más claridad y otros no, de modo que ellos responden real o no real, cuando tenemos media hora más o menos aparece Katniss y nos mira sorprendida, últimamente esa es una emoción muy común en ella. Jackson le comenta lo del juego y se acerca a escuchar.

- La mayoría de la gente del 12 fue asesinada en el incendio. – pregunto mientras pienso en mi familia, que ahora sé que no se salvo.

- Real. Menos de novecientos de ustedes lograron llegar al 13 con vida.

- El incendio fue mi culpa. – pregunto mientras escucho la voz del presidente culparme de él.

- No real. El Presidente Snow destruyó el 12 de la misma manera que hizo con el 13, para mandar un mensaje a los rebeldes.

- Bien, ahora es todo – dice Jackson – creo que lo mejor será ponerlos en equipos donde alguno sepa algo de él y pueda contestar en el momento necesario. – La veo asignar los grupos y veo que empareja a Finnick a Gale y a Mitchell mi otro guardia, que ha estado conmigo desde la conversación con Finnick.

Mientras esperamos avanzar comienzo a preguntar, detalles insignificantes, pero que van formando quien en realidad soy, comienzo a armarme como un rompecabezas, Gale comienza a responder al parecer el sabe mucho sobre lo que quiero saber, aun sobre mi mismo, creo que si hubiera sido otra la situación ambos pudimos haber sido amigos, pero no lo creo, Finnick también me contesta sobre algunos asuntos ocurridos en los juegos, pero casi no me acerco a preguntarle a Katniss pues al final terminamos heridos, yo por sus respuestas y ella por mis actitudes ante ellas, así que pregunto cosas insignificantes, el color de sus vestidos, si le gustaban los bollos de queso, detalles de cuando éramos niños y pronto siento que las cosas encajan en su lugar, poco a poco Peeta Mellark está siendo reconstruido, aunque aún tiene muchas zonas en reparación.

Mientras filmamos los propos que son exagerados a mi parecer noto algo en uno de mis compañeros de escuadrón, uno con el que no suelo hablar lo miro mientras juego con mi arma vacía y al fin se que es lo que veo.

- Eres un Avox, ¿cierto? Puedo decirlo por la forma que tragas. Había dos Avox conmigo en prisión. Darius y Lavinia, pero los guardias los solían llamar los pelirrojos. Ellos habían sido nuestros sirvientes en el Centro de Entrenamiento, así que también los arrestaron. Vi cómo los torturaban hasta la muerte. Ella fue afortunada. Usaron demasiado voltaje y su corazón se detuvo de inmediato. Tomo días terminar con él. Golpeándolo, desmembrándolo. Seguían haciéndole preguntas, pero él no podía hablar, sólo hacía estos horribles sonidos de animal. Ellos no querían información, ¿sabes? Querían que yo lo viera. – Veo sus rostros adoloridos, sus heridas sangrantes, sus cuerpos inmóviles frente a mi.—¿Real o no real? – se que estoy gritando pero los recuerdos son tan reales.

- Real —me dice Boggs—. Al menos, de acuerdo con lo que yo sé… real.

- Eso pensaba. No había nada… reluciente sobre eso. — me doy la vuelta mientras comienzo a hablar conmigo mismo, se que de cerca me siguen mis nuevos guardias, pero se mantienen apartados, continuo con esa lucha con mi bipolaridad donde respondo a sus temas incoherentes, me detengo un poco lejos y la veo, ella se recarga en Gale y el la abraza, al parecer lo que le he dicho no le ha gustado, creo que conocía a los dos Avox, eso me dicen mis recuerdos pero estoy tan confundido que no quiero indagar mas, no quiero seguir en esta carnicería y me cierro en el mundo de la locura y soledad hasta que alguien venga y me llame para tomar mi lugar.

Todos están filmando, pero yo no quiero participar, no sé de va todo esto, de modo que me quedo rezagado, escucho a Boggs llamarles la atención y camina hacia la izquierda cuando todo pasa en un segundo, activa una bomba oculta en el suelo y todos dejan de reír, el olor a sangre y carne quemada llena el ambiente, miro alrededor y veo que todos han tomado posiciones de ataque y protección. Todos están alrededor, Boggs esta trasfiriendo el comando a Katniss y el resto esta luchando por mantenerlo con vida y Finnick intenta salvar a Mesalla, yo estoy inmóvil, sin saber que hacer mientras mi mente comienza a trabajar mas rápido que yo. Todos comienzan a gritar, veo al fondo una masa sin forma de aceite que se acerca a nosotros, veo a Katniss tomar a Boggs de un brazo y comenzar la retirada, de pronto siento que mi mente se congela, escucho la voz clara del presidente, dando una orden, clara y concisa "_Mátala" _el Peeta muto-malvado repta dentro de mí y toma el control no puedo hacer nada al respecto, empujo a Katniss contra las piedras y tomo el arma vacía entre mis manos, no necesita estar armada, puedo asesinarla, mi rostro se refleja en su mirada de terror cuando me ve como realmente soy. Levanto la mano y golpeo con todas mis fuerzas al suelo, pero ella se ha ido, siento que alguien me detiene, es Mitchell pero intento zafarme de el y lo golpeo en el estomago con fuerza y lo pateo lejos, debo acabar con ella, mi instinto me lo dice.

Varias manos me sujetan y me llevan a rastras a un edificio, estoy como loco, aun puedo ver el rostro de Mitchell cuando ese alambre de púas le hirió gravemente, estoy molesto, debo matarla, matarla, me esposan y mi rabia se dispara, hasta que al final me encierran en la oscuridad, de nuevo, me abraza y comienzo a golpear mi cárcel con fuerza, con determinación hasta que empieza a remitir la ira, mi mente y mi corazón están desbocados pero lucho, lucho por sacar todo eso de mi mente, esos pensamientos, esos sentimientos, hasta que se que soy nuevamente yo, que al fin tengo control sobre mi mismo pero esa lucha me lleva a caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Abro los ojos y me veo esposado en un mullido sofá, escucho el ruido del televisor donde se está anunciando nuestra muerte y los escucho decir como la muerte del Sinsajo ha sido el punto final para esta rebelión, trato de imaginar a Coin felicitándose a si misma por tener a su mártir y no una, sino todos los Vencedores y su equipo muertos por el Capitolio, esto es solo mas leña al fuego. Los recuerdos de los últimos momentos caen como un cubo de agua fría sobre mí y escucho las palabras de Gale.

- Entonces, ahora que estamos muertos, ¿cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento?.

- ¿No es obvio? —pregunto y todos se giran sorprendidos al verme despierto, Homes me apunta con una arma y veo a Katniss nuevamente sorprendida, pero se que ella ve lo que cruza por mi mente. Me siento y miro a Gale, pues se que es el único que lo hará, por el bien de ella.

- Nuestro siguiente movimiento… es matarme. – las palabras salen de mi boca como si tuviera mucho tiempo esperando decirlas, pero es como un bálsamo para mi, de todos modos se que ese será mi final, morir y que mejor siendo yo mismo y no ese ser repugnante que me domina y hace atrocidades a personas inocentes.

- No seas ridículo —dice Jackson haciendo a un lado mis palabras como si fuera una tontería, eso me enoja y le grito.

- ¡Acabo de asesinar a un miembro de nuestro equipo!

- Tú sólo lo empujaste lejos de ti. No podrías haber sabido que provocarías la red en ese exacto lugar —dice Finnick, tratando de calmarme pero no lo logra, el dijo que estaría conmigo para ayudarme y yo lo asesiné.

- ¿Qué importa? Está muerto, ¿verdad? — comienzo a llorar, no me importa lo que puedan pensar, aun lo que siento, mi corazón cada vez esta mas destrozado, no se en quien me estoy convirtiendo. - Yo no lo sabía. Jamás he sido así antes. Katniss tiene razón. Yo soy el monstruo. Soy el muto. ¡Yo soy a quien Snow convirtió en un arma! – Ahora lo veo con claridad, ella tiene razón yo soy el que debe morir, antes que todos.

- No es tu culpa, Peeta —dice Finnick y se porque lo dice, no por compasión o por lastima, el Annie y todos los demás vencedores hemos sido usados por el Capitolio para sus sucios juegos de poder y satisfacción propia.

- No pueden llevarme con ustedes. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que mate a otra persona. — me siento asustado, no quiero asesinar a nadie más, porque se que cada paso que doy Snow obtiene la victoria y me transforma en ese ser despreciable que formo dentro de mí. - Quizá piensan que es más amable abandonarme en algún lugar. Dejarme correr mi propia suerte. Pero eso es lo mismo que entregarme al Capitolio. ¿Piensan que estarían haciéndome un favor al enviarme de regreso a Snow?

- Te mataré antes que eso suceda —me dice Gale y veo certeza en su mirada, pero yo no quiero ser una marioneta de Snow - Lo prometo.

- No es suficiente. ¿Qué pasa si no estás allí para hacerlo? Quiero una de esas píldoras de veneno que tienen el resto de ustedes. – se que las tienen escuche al equipo mencionarlas, pero a mi no me dieron, quizá pensaron que me suicidaría después de matar a Katniss, pero no es lo que yo deseo, por lo menos mi yo consciente no lo haría, solo ese ser que creo dentro de mí Snow intentara matarla, pero esta vez pienso detenerlo antes de que logre controlarme.

- No se trata de ti —me dice Katniss— Estamos en una misión. Y tú eres necesario en ella. – y con esas palabras da por terminada la discusión, después de eso, comienzan a buscar comida, veo que la tiene oculta detrás de unos paneles y no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo es la mente de la gente del Capitolio.

- ¿No es esto ilegal? —dice Leeg 1 y veo a que se refiere yo pienso lo mismo, pero después de todo lo vivido, ya nada me sorprende. Tomo una lata del montón que hay y la examino, leo la etiqueta y algo dentro de mi sonríe, se de alguien que mataría por una de ella y me rio de mi mal chiste.

- Toma. – ella ve la etiqueta y se sorprende al ver la etiqueta, lo mismo que leí yo, y quizá ella recuerde lo mismo, quizá solo sea una ilusión pero la veo a mi lado disfrutando de una canasta llena de comida y sopa de Cordero en una cueva donde salvo mi vida.

Permanezco sentado aparte, escuchando al presidente Snow intentado no mostrar lo que su voz hace en mi cerebro, veo a todos escuchando sus palabras y también los de Coin, ambos son iguales me digo a mi mismo, siempre buscando su bien propio sin pensar en las personas que han perdido la vida, pienso en la familia de Katniss que en este momento la creen muerta, en Annie que debe estar llorando a su esposo en algún lugar del distrito 13, a la familia de cada uno de los presentes, el único que no tiene nada que perder, soy yo. "_yo te necesito" _su voz está en mi cabeza pero me giro para verla, pero ella esta riéndose de su propia broma en compañía de Gale, quizá eso fue alguna vez cierto, pero ahora no estoy seguro de nada.

- Iremos por los túneles – escucho a alguien decir, pero yo no pienso marcharme, todos comienzan a dejar lo menos indispensable pero yo estoy inmóvil en el sofá.

- Yo no voy. O revelaré su posición o lastimaré a alguien más. – les digo y me acomodo en ese lugar, antes de ir prefiero morir.

- Los agentes de Snow te encontrarán —dice Finnick.

- Entonces, déjame una píldora. Sólo la tomaré si tengo que hacerlo – les digo insistiendo no quiero herir a ninguno de ellos, pero tampoco quiero ser otra vez capturado por Snow.

- Esa no es una opción. Vamos —me dice Jackson.

- ¿O harás qué? ¿Dispararme? – es una buena opción creo yo.

- Te noquearemos y te arrastraremos con nosotros —me dice Homes—. Lo que nos ralentizará y nos pondrá en peligro.

- ¡Ya dejen de hacerse los nobles! ¡No me importa si muero! —busco a Katniss y le ruego con la mirada, estoy harto de la nobleza, eso no existe, solo la supervivencia del mas fuerte y ese no soy yo—. Katniss, por favor. ¿No lo ves? Yo sólo quiero estar fuera de esto. – le ruego, se que ella sabe a que me refiero, ¿podrá matarme? Darme el descanso que quiero, no, se que no lo hará. _"no la dejes perder la esperanza" _escucho la voz de Prim que me saca de esa oscuridad donde estoy del cual ella me saco y la miro y veo en los ojos de Katniss el temor de lo desconocido.

- Malgastas nuestro tiempo. ¿Vienes voluntariamente o te noqueamos? – me grita alguien que no quiero saber quien fue. Escondo mi rostro entre mis manos y pienso en Prim, en Delly, en la madre de Katniss, bien ire, pero solo para mantenerla con vida, aunque la mia se el precio por pagar, antes de que ella muera o yo la mate, moriré.

- ¿Deberíamos liberar sus manos? —pregunta Leeg 1.

- ¡No! —digo molesto, ¿acaso no ven lo peligroso que soy?

- No — dice Katniss mirandome—. Pero yo quiero tener la llave. – me sorprendo por esto, en un momento es ella, la Katniss frente sobre el banquillo, Katniss bajo la lluvia, en la cueva, en la playa y el terror que tengo dentro de mi desaparece por un momento, pues se que es ella y ella busca a mi verdadero yo dentro de mí.

Caminamos por los túneles, charlo con ellos, pero tengo miedo de lo que hay allí dentro, no se que mas hizo con mi mente Snow pero se que puede ser activado en cualquier momento y no quiero ser parte de sus juegos una vez mas. Entramos en un cuarto donde nos acomodamos para descansar me duermo, hasta que siento que Katniss es despertada para tomar el siguiente turno, me quedo en la misma posición y sus pies están cerca de mi cabeza, no puedo volver a dormir y ella se da cuenta que estoy despierto me mira con intensidad y en ese segundo quisiera poder decirle lo que hay en mi mente, pero solo intento quitar el horror que vive dentro de mi y que me aterra, escucho su voz y presto atención a su pregunta.

- ¿Comiste algo ya? – niego con la cabeza y me entrega una lata de comida , la tomo sin siquiera masticar, no me interesa, quizá me atragante con un pedazo de pollo o lo que sea que pueda ahogarme.

- Peeta, cuando preguntaste acerca de lo que le sucedió a Darius y Lavinia, y Boggs te dijo que fue verdadero, tú dijiste que así lo creías. Porque no había nada brillante acerca de ello. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – me sorprendo ante sus palabras, creí que no me estaba escuchando, no sabía si quiera si lo había dicho en voz audible. La miro y busco la respuesta en mi mente.

- Ah. No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo —intento explicarle, sobre como es lo que pasa en mi mente y ella parece estudiar mis palabras, le pregunto sobre cómo fue la experiencia con las rastrevíspulas y ella comenta lo que vio, de modo que ella empieza a saber a que me refiero.

- Bien, eso es bueno, ¿verdad? —pregunto—. Si puedes separar los dos, entonces puedes averiguar cuál es verdad.

- Sí. Y si pudiera hacer que me crezcan alas, podría volar. Sólo que a las personas no les crecen alas —le digo y hago la pregunta de cajón —. ¿Real o no real?

- Real —me contesta—. Pero las personas no necesitan alas para sobrevivir.

- Los Sinsajos sí. —al terminar le devuelvo la lata y ella me mira a los ojos y examina mi rostro, creo que debo verme tan mal como ella.

- Aún hay tiempo. Deberías dormir. — cuando estoy cerrando los ojos siento su mano en mi cabello, intento no moverme, pero ese sentimiento no trae nada desagradable, solo un sentimiento cálido dentro de mi, es la primera vez desde que regrese que tenemos algún tipo de contacto.

- Tú aún intentas protegerme. ¿Real o no real? – le pregunto.

- Real. Porque eso es lo que tú y yo hacemos. Nos protegemos el uno al otro. – y con esas palabras me quedo dormido.

* * *

**Pues ya tenía listo el capitulo pero estaba pensando, no lo subiré hasta que reciba mas reviews jajaja pero dije bueno, no importa, los que me han mandando me animan a seguir adelante con la historia, gracias a Todos los que me han dejado reviews y bueno les enviaré un adelanto del siguiente capitulo que se llama Guerra, por lo pronto espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, la verdad lo releí y dije o aun falta y me pongo a escribir, creo que por mi seguiría escribiendo, pero bueno, de nuevo gracias, gracias, gracias por leer, y bueno pronto nos veremos por aquí. **

**Besos **

**IRES **


	6. La guerra

**Nuevo Capitulo... ya esta listo, ahora si a leer...**

**Discleimer. Esta historia y sus personajes, Peeta, Katniss y todos los demás son creación de Suzzane y le pertenecen solo a ella. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**La guerra.**

Miro donde me encuentro, estoy en el tren vamos directo a casa, hemos vencido los juegos del hambre, salgo del compartimiento donde acabo de refrescarme, Katniss está un poco más allá después de haberla abrazado ella se levanto a servirse algo de beber, yo la miro viste ropa sencilla, nada que ver con todos esos vestidos que lució para las entrevistas y mucho menos el feo traje que tuvimos que vestir durante los juegos, ahora parece nuevamente ella, la chica de la que me enamore perdidamente cuando tenía cinco años aunque en estos momentos parece ausente.

Al sentir que el tren se detiene la tomo de la mano y la invito a caminar por las vías, allí recojo unas flores rosas y blancas, ella al mirarlas se ha sonrojado un poco y yo sonrío, nunca pensé que ella fuera de esas chicas que se sonrojan por cosas así.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto pues parece haberse ido demasiado lejos para que yo pueda alcanzarla.

- Nada – me responde pero en su voz veo duda y ella rehúye mi mirada.

- Gran trabajo, chicos, sigan así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien. – Me giro para ver a nuestro mentor pero este ya está casi subiendo al tren, de modo que volteo a ver a Katniss pero esta vez sé que me está evitando y algo dentro de mí creo que es mi corazón recibe una herida, pero la ignoro para preguntar.

- ¿De qué habla? _– _le pregunto intentando que me mire.

- Del Capitolio. No les gustó nuestro truco de las bayas _-_-le suelto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? - ¿truco? A que se refiere quiero preguntarle pero ella parece temer contarme más.

- Parecía demasiado rebelde, así que Haymitch ha estado ayudándome estos días para que no lo empeorase.

- ¿Ayudándote? Pero a mí no. – le reclamo y me siento herido, yo había llegado a un trato con él, ahora me vienen a decir que todo fue un doble juego.

- Él sabía que eras lo bastante listo para hacerlo bien.

- No sabía que hubiese que hacer bien algo. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de estos últimos días y, supongo..., lo del estadio..., no era más que una estrategia que habían diseñado? – Se que mis palabras están impregnadas de dolor, pues ella parece temer continuar, pero estoy herido y necesito saber hasta dónde jugo conmigo.

- No. Es decir, ni siquiera podía hablar con él en el estadio, ¿no?

- Pero sabías lo que quería que hicieras, ¿verdad? ¿Katniss? Fue todo por los juegos. Una actuación. – Y en ese momento se que es ese dolor que siento dentro de mí, es mi corazón destrozado, mi corazón comprendiendo la realidad que en algún momento supe que era, pero que quise creer que ella en verdad me amaba.

- No todo. – pero en su voz veo duda, las flores están muriendo asfixiadas por su agarre pero no me importa, así como están ellas, esta mi corazón.

- Entonces, ¿cuánto? – le pregunto, ¿acaso soy masoquista? No me interesa, la verdad, mientras más me diga, mas difícil será para mi - No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es qué quedará cuando lleguemos a casa.

- No lo sé. Cuanto más nos acercamos al Distrito 12, más desconcertada me siento _–_ me responde y eso es una herida para mí cansado corazón.

- Bueno, pues házmelo saber cuándo lo sepas. – Me doy la vuelta y me alejo.

- Peeta, Peeta, despierta – escucho que me dice una voz, me siento un poco perdido, no sé donde me encuentro, me siento un poco desorientado hasta que veo a la persona que me está hablando.

- ¿Finnick? – lo veo sentado a mi lado mientras juega con una cuerda como la mía.

- ¿Estabas dormido? – me pregunta y yo lo miro como si estuviera bromeando, creo que lo estaba – Lo siento, es que te estabas removiendo mucho, creo que estabas soñando.

- Gracias por despertarme – le digo y me remuevo para acomodar mi cuerpo torcido por el amarre de las esposas.

- Está bien, solo tienes veinte minutos durmiendo – me dice y yo lo miro, pareció que había sido más tiempo, horas, quizá días. - ¿quieres volver a dormir?

- No, ya se me ha quitado el sueño.

- Vamos debes estar agotado – me dice – deberías intentar dormirte, que haces para evitar las pesadillas.

- Nada, yo solo.

- Haymitch me dijo tu secreto – dice sonriendo y mira a Katniss – bueno creo que en este momento tendrán ambos que lidiar con las suyas – y la veo removerse entre sueños.

- Bueno, creo que yo no tengo secretos – le digo y lo miro a los ojos.

- Sabes te contare uno mío – mira hacia donde están todos y al ver que están dormidos continua – Me gusta apostar como mentor al que creo que será el vencedor – lo miro sorprendido pero me quedo en silencio. – Ya lo sé, no me mires así, los mentores no debemos apostar, pero bueno me gusta y Johanna siempre me ha hecho segundas.

- No tengo uno que contarte. – le digo sabiendo que quizá espere uno de mi parte.

- Quizá Haymitch me hubiese tirado de loco – continua él - pero yo aposte por ti, cuando tú y Katniss se reunieron y te mejoraste bueno sabíamos que al final no permitirían que los dos vivieran, así que yo aposte por ti.

- Pero Katniss ella.

- Sabía que ella ganaría – El acerca su mano a la cabeza de Katniss y le remueve el cabello del rostro, pero no se despierta, ella continua durmiendo – No tengo nada contra ella, pero me parecía injusta pues pensaba que estaba jugando contigo para salvarse el pellejo, quizá por eso Johanna y ella se llevan tan bien, se parecen un poco.

- ¿Cómo es? – pero me cayó pues el muto grita al sentir la victoria "_todos lo sabían lo ves, tú eres el único ciego" _aprieto las manos, pues siento como intenta ganarme la batalla.

- De ti no lo pensé nunca, tu mirada me lo dijo cuando le prohibiste ir al banquete, pero bueno yo sabía que al final Claudius cambiaría de nuevo las reglas, Seneca sabía cómo jugar y tú no la dejarías morir.

- Bueno eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

- Ni tanto – me dice y mira a Katniss y a los demás que aun duermen – Pero cuando la conocí personalmente me di cuenta que ella era pura – y yo lo miro sorprendido ante esto y la recuerdo molesta en el elevador cuando Johanna se desvistió frente a ella, la forma en que Chaff la beso y todo lo ocurrido que la hizo enojarse y desquitarse conmigo. – Pero mientras más la conocía me recordó a alguien más, a alguien que guarda todo lo que siente y el aprecio hacia las personas por miedo a verse descubierto.

- Ella fue sincera, sus sentimientos son claros.

- Eran claros – me dice – Me di cuenta de ellos, ella te amaba, cuando moriste creí que se iba a volvería loca de dolor. – lo miro intentando ver si hay falsedad en sus palabras, pero él es sincero - Supe que la había juzgado mal, ella es como Haymitch por eso es que se conectaron de esa manera, que ella comprendió que debía hacer, que esperaba él de ella, pienso que no debes juzgarla duramente, ella está en una posición en que dudo que alguno de nosotros seguiría delante de llegar a este punto. Probablemente al final ustedes sean los únicos que logren salir vivos de esto.

- No digas eso, todos lo lograremos y acabaremos con Snow – le digo mirándolo a los ojos, no pienso dejarlo morir como a tantos ya.

- Va – me dice – La suerte no está de mi lado. Pero Peeta dime ¿porque la escogiste a ella? Digo tu lo has dicho no es bonita y mucho menos tiene buen carácter, ¿fue linda contigo?

- De hecho nunca cruzamos palabra – le digo mientras busco en mis recuerdos – No hasta que fuimos nombrados tributos.

- Pero dices que la amaste desde los cinco años, ¿puedes recordar que fue? – dice mirándome y me apunta con su linterna - ¿sigues siendo tú?

- Si – y le sonrío – Soy yo aun.

- Me da gusto, ese muto que vive en ti no me simpatiza, tu siempre me caíste bien, lástima que no pudimos tener más tiempo juntos, sabes nos parecemos bastante. Eres guapo y carismático, además se te dan las palabras –dice mientras lo veo girar la conversación para otro lado, quizá pensó que era difícil para mí buscar en mis recuerdos – Me alegré cuando todos apostaban que ibas a morir. – Al oír esto lo miro sorprendido y el parece hablar con pesar. -No me hubiera gustado que el Capitolio te usara como lo hizo conmigo. Eres demasiado bueno como para que te corrompan como a mí.

- Gracias pero creo que mas corrompido no puedo estar.

- Si, tienes razón, pero aun tienes a alguien por quien luchar.

- ¿Cómo tu? No imposible, yo quisiera que ella me mirara como Annie te mira a ti.

- ¿En verdad? Pues creo que no sabe qué aun eres tú y no, ¿Cómo fue que dijo? Uno de los mutos del Capitolio. Creo que ella nunca se dará cuenta por si misma, debes buscarla, como ella lo hizo contigo.

- Quizá debí dejar que ella fuera la vencedora, ¿le hubiese ido bien no? – le digo tristemente.

- Cuando me hice vencedor y regresé después de mi victoria aquel año, me sentía afortunado, mi distrito me alababa como un héroe, me dieron un tridente excelente que pude conservar, pero después de la gira de la victoria las pesadillas comenzaron a llegar. Maggs me ayudo un poco, pero eran terribles, después de un par de años, Snow me solicitó en el Capitolio e hizo conmigo todo lo que quería. No se si hubiese sido diferente con ella, la gente la ama, si hubiese sobrevivido ¿crees que no hubiera pasado por lo mismo? Quizá la guerra no existiría y ahora estaríamos viendo como mueren 23 niños, o 23 mentores, quien sabe, pero su destino estaba marcado por el Capitolio desde que fue llamada, al igual que yo y todos los vencedores.

- Pudiste decir algo, la gente te amaba.

- Oh si, amaba mi cuerpo, mi personalidad, pero no mi persona, ¿acaso no lo ves? Ellos se deleitan en sus propios placeres, no les importa el dolor ajeno, crees que les remuerde la conciencia saber que esos niños que mataban cada año tenían una familia, sueños, una vida por delante. No, no les importaba, de modo que se que yo no les importaba.

- ¿Qué te hizo?

- Amenazo a mi familia, a todos los que amaba. Cuando volví un día a mi distrito estaba en la playa, ¿la recuerdas? – A mi mente vienen los recuerdos Effie llevándonos a la playa, nunca había visto el mar, nos dejaron solos a Katniss y a mí, no había final para tanta agua, el sabor a sal en el ambiente y el agua lamiendo nuestros pies mientras caminábamos en silencio es una sensación placentera, en ese momento mi relación con Katniss estaba casi destrozada, ella había elegido a Gale antes que a mí, mi mirada busca al hombre que ella escogió y siento ganas de acabar con él, con ella, pero aprieto mis puños mientras sigo dentro de mis recuerdos, ambos luchando con nuestro propio dolor, pero sus palabras me sacan de mis pensamientos "_ahora sé cuál es tu color favorito" _fueron las palabras de Katniss mientras mirábamos como el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la luna, pero el cielo reflejaba un hermoso tono naranja, mi color favorito.

- Si – le respondo.

- Allí estaba parada en la orilla, vestía un hermoso vestido celeste, se fundía con el cielo y con el agua, la conocía porque también era una vencedora, pero nunca fue mentora, nunca la vi fuera de su casa, pues su vida estaba llena de locura, estaba lejos del agua, pues así fue como venció, pero desde ese momento le tuvo temor al agua siendo que todos los que nacemos en el distrito 4 amamos el mar y nos es imposible estar lejos de él, pero a ella eso se lo arrebataron.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Cada día mientras esperaba mi final, la veía allí mirando el mar con dolor, perdida en sus pensamientos, todos la señalaban y la llamaban loca, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que el loco era yo, tenía fuego en mi interior, pero era un incendio que nadie podía apagar, estaba en llamas de venganza por todo lo que me había hecho, y con un poco de tiempo, ella me salvo fue como una lluvia que poco a poco me sano, comenzamos a charlar mientras caminábamos por la orilla lejos del agua, ella me escuchaba, o me acompañaba en silencio, pero siempre estuvo allí, nunca me pareció linda, creo que fui tan cruel que se lo dije, pero ella pareció no importarle, me dijo "Finnick no todos podemos tener todas las cualidades en una misma persona" en ese momento sonrió y me di cuenta que estaba perdido, mi corazón se detuvo y comenzó a latir pero solo porque ella estaba allí, sabía que sin ella no me quedaría nada importante. Pienso que fue como a ti te sucedió, aquella vez que la viste fuera de la escuela.

- Si así fue – le digo mientras me remuevo en mi cárcel – Pero ahora no sé.

- Lo que yo sé – me dice interrumpiendo mis palabras – Es que al final tú serás quien la ayude a apagar el fuego que tiene, como aquella vez bajo la lluvia que la salvaste y le diste esperanza, del mismo modo, solo debes sobrevivir y estar a su lado, no permitas que toda esa locura que vive en todos nosotros te vuelva a controlar.

- No creo ser capaz de controlarla.

- Lo lograrás, solo permanece a su lado, es lo que yo hice por Annie, aunque el Capitolio tenía mi cuerpo, no tenía mi mente y mi corazón y en todas mis oportunidades estuve con ella, librándola de la locura y ella a su vez me ayudaba con la mía, quise renunciar a ella por miedo a todo, pero no podía renunciar porque la amaba demasiado, de modo que seguí a su lado, tienes razón todo lo que hice lo hice por ella, del mismo modo que se que tu aguantaste todo por ella.

- Estás equivocado – le digo mientras me veo intentando matarla, pues fui corrompido por el Capitolio, no aguante por ella.

- Quizá el equivocado eres tú, se que eres de luchar con todo esto que ocurre dentro y fuera de ustedes y vencerás, ya te lo dije apuesto por ti – el sonríe y lo veo sacar algo de su bolsillo – Cuando llegue la locura, busca en tus recuerdos y volverás, por cierto toma.

- ¿Qué es esto? – veo que me enseña una cadena en el cuelgan dos cosas un anillo, sé que es su alianza y un pequeño tridente de oro.

- Bueno ambas son cosas importantes para mí esta es mi promesa para con ella y el tridente, bueno me lo dio Maggs luego de vencer, quiero que se los entregues a Annie y le digas que la amo, que siempre la amé.

- No – le digo casi temblando, es como una despedida y no puedo permitirlo, el sin escuchar mi negativa me lo coloca en el bolsillo.

- Peeta, se que tu lograras salir de aquí, la suerte esta de tu lado, de la de nosotros, no estoy tan seguro, pero tú lo lograras, así que quiero que se lo entregues, no quiero que Snow lo tenga cuando encuentre mi cuerpo, dile que gracias por todo – veo que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas al igual que los míos, quiero detener sus palabras pero tengo un nudo en la garganta que me impide hablar. – Que siga adelante, por nuestro hijo y dile a Johanna y a Haymitch que fueron los mejores amigos que pude conocer, no te desanimes. – el golpea mi hombro y veo las lagrimas cruzar por su rostro. – Yo te cubriré la espalda.

- No, no puedes, debes volver, ella espera…

- Hay que sacrificar algo por lo que amas, tu sacrificaste todo por ella, ¿Qué mejor ejemplo puedo tener? Ahora duerme, aun puedes dormir un par de horas, gracias por escucharme.

Lo veo levantarse y volver a su posición, me quedo a oscuras y en silencio, siento mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi corazón me duele, ¿Cuántas personas perderán la vida? Yo no merezco esto, no merezco que me salven, que sean buenos, yo no fui un buen ejemplo. Cierro los ojos intentando no pensar, pero los objetos en mi bolsillo parecen estar ardiendo, solo quiero que todo terminé y con esto en mente sé que me quedo dormido.

Sigo dormido un siseo, un sonido que parece ser parte de mis pesadillas, el nombre de mis sueños _Katniss, _se repite una y otra vez, pero también aflora en mi ese sentimiento cuando escuche aquella voz que intenta volver a invadir mi mente _"mátala" _ambas hacen mella en mis sentidos alterados, mi mente está despertando pero mi cuerpo esta aun cansado de modo que sigo en este estado entre el sueño y el despertar "_Katniss" _sé que mis labios están diciendo su nombre, algo un sonido en mi mente me hace decirlo, me hace seguirla querer asesinarla, "_mátala" _rezo dentro de mí eso dentro de mi ruge y me despierto asustado, sin notar nada más que a ella.

- ¡Katniss! ¡sal de aquí!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo ese sonido? – la veo asustada preocupada, el equipo está despierto mirándonos a ambos.

- No lo sé. Sólo sé que tiene que matarte —le digo con urgencia. - ¡Corre! ¡Fuera! ¡Vete!

Después de deliberar con urgencia corremos por los túneles, escucho a los Avox gritar al ser asesinados, los que quedamos del escuadrón intentamos proteger a Katniss de los mutos que nos persiguen, el equipo va cayendo un por uno, intento apresurar a Katniss debo mantenerla con vida, debo salvarla, debo protegerla, es lo que corre por mi mente mientras seguimos huyendo de los males que nos persiguen y están ocultos ante nuestros ojos.

Todos han caído solo quedamos pocos, me retraso y veo que Finnick esta luchando con los mutos, me detengo y apunto con mi pistola pero recuerdo que esta vacía, Finnick me mira y veo que me ruega que me marche, pero no puedo hacerlo, me empujan hacia la escalerilla y todos sabemos que Finnick a muerto, los mutos han quedado atrás, pero se que yo también, yo estoy con ellos, el dolor es tan fuerte que creo que no podré resistir, acaban de cerrar la tubería e intento ocultar mi rostro, se que se está transformando en el muto, escucho su voz llamándome, pero no quiero prestarle atención. -¿Peeta?

- Déjame —le susurro luchando contra el moustro de mi interior—. No puedo aguantar.

- Sí. ¡Tú puedes! – me dice Katniss pero sé que no es así, y ella no me entiende.

- Lo estoy perdiendo. Me volveré loco. Al igual que ellos. – estoy perdiendo la batalla lo sé, mis manos están duras las aprieto con fuerza para evitar dañarla cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos, intento alejarla, repudiarla, pero ella insiste, respondo a ese beso y pronto siento como todo mi ser comienza a dejar de temblar, y ella se aparta de mí para tomar aire mientras aprieta mis muñecas.

- No dejes que te aleje de mí.

- No. Yo no quiero... – mi corazón le habla, sé que soy yo nuevamente, la bestia dentro de mi ella la detuvo con sus labios y sus palabras.

- Quédate conmigo.

- Siempre — le murmuro.

Ese incidente queda a un lado, ella y yo no volvemos a tener contacto, me muevo con ellos pero sé que me hundo en un vacio inmenso, entramos a un departamento y no sé cuánto tiempo paso, me siento y muerdo un cojín mientras grito, mientras lucho, mientras la locura hace cachitos mi razón, no puedo prestar atención a nada ni a nadie, ¿Por qué no me abandonaron allá atrás? ¿Por qué simplemente no morí como Lavina cuando me dieron una descarga? Siento los objetos en mi bolsillo tan pesados que creo que romperán el pantalón, pienso en Finnick y sus palabras "yo apuesto por ti" el no merecía morir, el tenía una vida por delante, una familia, un hijo en camino y yo, no tengo nada, el único por el que lucharía era mi padre, pero murió en el bombardeo, la única por la que regresaría esta a mi lado pero su corazón no es mío y no tengo fuerzas de luchar más. Debí ser yo grita mi mente, sigo gritando abrazando el cojín mientras las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, no puedo más, me digo a mi mismo. _Resiste por ella, te necesita, tu se lo prometiste, _esa voz comienza a recitar razones de porque sigo aquí, mi memoria vuela a aquel día después del incidente del pan, nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos días después pero ella miro al suelo y después sonrió al ver un diente de león. Nunca supe porque fue esa sonrisa, pero desde ese momento desee ser la razón de su felicidad, ser ese diente de león para ella. "_juega, esta jugando de nuevo, ¿no lo ves? Finnick te lo dijo, todos los sabían. **No, no es verdad, digo una y otra vez, no me importa, no hables de él, **_rujo en mi interior,intento luchar con la voz mientras me mantengo firme en mis recuerdos y lucho con el grito que quiere salir.

- Vamos debemos vestirnos para hacernos pasar por la gente de aquí –dice Katniss, su voz me saca a la realidad y suelo el cojín mientras me acerco a ella que al notar mis manos ensangrentadas su mirada cambia un segundo, la ira desaparece y veo preocupación, busca en su bolsillo la llave para liberarme.

- No —dice—. No lo hagas. Ayudan a mantenernos juntos.

- Es posible que necesites las manos —me dice Gale y veo que también está herido.

- Cuando me siento ir, tengo mis muñecas dentro de ellas, y el dolor me ayuda a concentrarme —ella me mira y me deja tenerla.

Nos vestimos con los diversos trajes que tiene la mujer tanto de hombres como de mujer, el frío afuera nos permite ocultar nuestra ropa y a mí mis esposas, nos arreglan lo mejor posible bajo pelucas y maquillaje para ocultar nuestros rostros conocidos por todo Panem, claro principalmente el de Katniss y el mío, envuelven mi rostro con una gruesa bufanda y salimos a la calle abarrotada, intento seguirles los pasos, pero me siento muy débil, escucho que Katniss está hablando con Cresseida y nos llevan a un lugar donde venden ropa, después de discutir los precios y hacer una charla vana, nos introducimos en el pequeño local, que huele a encerrado y parece que tiene mucho tiempo de no ventilarse.

- Tigris —dice—. Necesitamos ayuda. – escucho a Cresseida decir, y veo a la persona que atiende el local, todo su cuerpo ha sido cambiado genéticamente y ahora es un gato, con bigotes y cola. -Plutarch dijo que podías ser de confianza.

Después de muchas dudas de Katniss y gruñidos por parte de Tigris entramos por un pequeño túnel donde nos acomodamos para descansar y quedamos encerrados, por un momento miro a Katniss se que ella odia estar bajo tierra, después de la muerte de su padre ¿real o no real? Ignoro mis pensamientos y veo que después de atender a Gale se acerca a mis muñecas, las lava con agua limpia, las desinfecta y me coloca unas gasas alrededor de ellas.

- Hay que mantenerlos limpios, de lo contrario, la infección puede propagarse y…

- Sé lo que es el envenenamiento de la sangre, Katniss —le digo—. Incluso si mi madre no es una sanadora.

- ¿Me dijiste lo mismo en los primeros Juegos del Hambre? ¿Real o no real?

- Real —la miro y le respondo pues se que es así que eso fue real. Así que yo le lanzo una pregunta también - ¿Y arriesgaste tu vida consiguiendo la medicina que me salvó?

- Real —ella se encoje de hombros y continua limpiando mis muñecas— Tú eras la razón por la que estaba viva para hacerlo.

- ¿Era yo? — comienzo a recordar, recuerdo cada momento en la cueva, pero no con los recuerdos que hizo el Capitolio mas bien, con los que eran verdaderos, aunque los del Capitolio comienzan a luchar por hacerse ver como reales, empiezo a luchar contra las vendas y las esposas en mis muñecas. - Estoy tan cansado, Katniss. – le digo derrotado expresándole mi cansancio, no solo físico, también emocional.

- Vete a dormir —ella me acomoda las muñecas en los barrotes de las escaleras y con mis manos atadas, se que ella estará segura, así que me sumerjo en el sueño que mi cuerpo está exigiendo desde hace horas.

No sé si estoy dormido o despierto, estoy en la celda que me dieron en el distrito 13, es mi tercera noche tomando la medicina que prepararon Prim y su madre, sé que estoy bañado en sudor porque siento las manos de Prim limpiando mi frente, mientras canta, conozco la canción, Katniss.

- Katniss.

- Por lo visto recuerdas la canción –dice ella y al abrir los ojos la veo, es completamente diferente a Katniss, pero a la vez es tan parecida.

- Katniss la cantó en la escuela.

- A ella le gusta cantar, es su refugio, si un día la escuchas cantar, debes rescatarla de donde sea que este, ¿me lo prometes?

- Prim yo no creo.

- Por favor, sácala de la oscuridad donde se esté internando. – en ese momento esa niñita ya no tiene trece años, es mucho más grande, parece una anciana que ha tenido que vivir horrores sin fin.

- Lo intentaré.

- Vamos intenta dormir – me dice cerrando mis ojos – pronto todo esto terminará y volverás a ser tú.

Abro los ojos ya que quiero responder que eso es imposible, que morí en algún lugar del Capitolio ahora solo son sombras de lo que fui, pero ya no estoy en la celda, estoy en una bodega con el equipo de mi misión, escucho a todos hablando, Katniss disculpándose por las mentiras de la misión secreta de Coin, ¿en verdad creyó que engañaba a alguien? Todos siguen intentando darle ánimos de lo exitosa que ha sido la misión aun a pesar de las bajas, ella se gira hacia mí y me mira.

- ¿Qué piensas Peeta? – me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

- Creo que... todavía no tienes ni idea. Del efecto que puedes tener. – me acomodo hasta quedar sentado y continuo— Ninguna de las personas que hemos perdido era idiota. Ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Te siguieron porque realmente creían que podrías matar a Snow.

Katniss es demasiado visceral, continua hablando de sus planes de cómo derrocar a Snow, en estos momentos está molesta por la muerte de todas esas personas, yo también, pero sus planes son demasiado arriesgados no está viendo todas las fallas en el, todo lo que puede hacer Snow si ella cae en sus manos y si eso sucede no tendrá compasión, la torturará, la hará suplicar, y después le dará una muerte lenta y dolorosa, no, no puede hacer eso.

- No. —digo — Hay demasiados finales alternativos a ese plan. Snow podría decidir torturarte para obtener información. O ejecutarte públicamente sin estar presente. O matarte dentro de la mansión y mostrar tu cuerpo al frente.

Todos seguimos urdiendo el plan para atacar a Snow cuando la puerta se abre y Katniss sale con Tigris, veo como Gale la sigue con la mirada y suspiro quizá en otro momento yo estaría dispuesto a luchar por ella, no con ella, luchar porque aquello que sueño, que a veces es real en verdad sucediera. _"debí amarte demasiado" _esa frase ronda en mi cabeza ¿ya no la amo? ¿Aun la amo?

- Toma – me dice Gale sacándome de mis pensamientos ofreciéndome un poco de agua.

- Gracias. – me ayuda a beber y quedamos de nuevo en silencio, Creseeida parece demasiado nerviosa y Pollux probablemente sigue pensando en su hermano caído en batalla. Qué pasará con todos nosotros si salimos de aquí, con todos los sobrevivientes que hemos perdido a alguien, al final yo sabía que si ella no sobrevivía no quedaba nada para mí en el 12, estoy como al principio, perdido en la soledad, sin una esperanza, escucho en mi mente la canción de Katniss y miro hacia la puerta por donde salió, el ruido del televisor me dice que las noticias no son buenas, yo aun tengo esperanza, si ella está dispuesta a estar conmigo por ella misma, no por obligación, no por culpa, si no porque me necesita ya que yo a ella si la necesito, al final todos subimos, tomamos algo de cenar, vemos el televisor y volvemos para evitar ser sorprendidos allí, ella permanece con Tigris arriba.

- Peeta – escucho que me dice mientras se sienta a mi lado – Te limpiaré las heridas – comienza de nuevo a limpiar mis muñecas, pero esta vez estoy en silencio, pienso en mis opciones, quizá tengamos que salir a hacerle frente a Snow, y yo lucharé porque ella sobreviva, al final la respuesta vendrá por sí sola. – Listo – la veo revisar a Gale y al ver que todo está bien, nos manda a todos a dormir, se acomoda en el suelo y veo que poco a poco se va quedando dormida, yo en cambio, no puedo dormir.

- Gracias por el agua – le digo a Gale que aun está despierto como yo.

- No hay problema — me responde Gale sin darle importancia—Me despierto diez veces en la noche de todos modos.

- ¿Para asegurarte de que Katniss está todavía aquí? —le pregunto, pues yo también se que de un momento a otro ella podría escapar y hacer una locura o quizá crea que me soltaré y la asesinare con mis propias manos, ambas opciones son posibles para él y no lo juzgo.

- Algo así —admite Gale.

- Eso fue divertido, lo que dijo Tigris. Acerca de que nadie sepa qué hacer con ella. –le comento.

- Bueno, _nosotros _nunca lo hacemos—me dice Gale como si fuera obvio, me río por eso, pues así es, creo que ambos estamos como competidores por un mismo premio, algo que nunca quise que pasará, quería que ella me escogiera.

- Ella te ama, lo sabes —le digo con dolor en mi corazón, pero no en mis palabras - Es tan buena que me lo dijo después de llorar por ti. – recuerdo ese momento, en que me dijo que lo matarían, cada momento que hablamos de él puedo recordarlo claramente, pero sus palabras me sorprenden.

- No lo creas —me responde —La forma en que te beso en el Vasallaje... bueno, nunca me dio un beso así.

- Fue sólo una parte del espectáculo —le respondo, pero estoy tan sorprendido que se que en mi voz es notoria la duda.

- No, tú te la ganaste. Renunciaste a todo por ella. Tal vez esa es la única manera de convencerla de que la amas. Debería haberme ofrecido como voluntario para tomar tu lugar en los primeros Juegos. Para protegerla luego.

- No podrías, ella nunca te hubiera perdonado. Tenías que cuidar de su familia. Importan más para ella que su vida. – le digo pensando en la pequeña Prim, la única que creyó en mí, en su madre, esas dos personas que es capaz de sacrificar todo por ellas.

- Bueno, eso no será un problema por mucho más tiempo. Creo que es poco probable que los tres estemos vivos al final de la guerra. Y si lo estamos, creo que es problema de Katniss a quién elegir. Tenemos que dormir un poco.

- Sí. –me remuevo para acomodarme—Me pregunto cómo hará para decidirse. – aunque es lo que menos me preocupa, pues al final, sea cual sea su decisión yo estaré a su lado, si sobrevivo, claro. La voz de Gale llega como un susurro.

- Oh, qué se yo. Katniss escogerá a quien piense que no puede sobrevivir sin él. – Sus palabras no son verdad, se que ella sobrevivirá sin ninguno de los dos, así como ahora sé que yo sobreviviré sin ella, pero creo al final eso no es cuestión de ella, sino de quien se quede a su lado al final de toda esta pesadilla, y mientras me interno en mis sueños, prometo permanecer a su lado hasta el fin.

Probablemente nunca me he sentido tan intranquilo no desde que salí de toda esa lucha con las visiones, pero ahora todos permanecemos quietos esperando el momento de salir, mis manos están atadas a la tubería y me entretengo mirando las manchas en la pared mientras pienso en mi infancia, en como ese tipo de manchas en el techo de mi casa me inspiraban para poder glasear pasteles de manera única como decía mi padre.

Veo a Katniss entrar y salir, se pasa mucho rato escuchando las noticias y cuando regresa me limpia en silencio las heridas al igual que a Gale pero no hablamos mucho, creo que nadie esta de humor, las noticias no son buenas la gente está en un estado de paranoia total, atrapan gente porque creen que soy yo o es Katniss, ya han dado la noticia en todo Panem de la muerte del resto de nosotros, pienso en Annie y el dolor que debe tener por Finnick, siento mis ojos llenos de lagrimas pues no es justo, comienzo a enumerar las muertes, Mags, Finnick, los habitantes del distrito 12, mi familia, las tres personas del once durante nuestra gira, todos los que han muerto en esta guerra.

La locura cada vez es mayor y pienso en las palabras de Finnick recuerda, busco en mi mente, recuerdos que el Capitolio no haya tocado, me veo a mi mismo en la escuela, dos años han pasado desde el último contacto que tuvimos debajo de la lluvia y me golpeo mentalmente por no tener el valor de hablarle, es el momento del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo nos mantiene a los hombres del distrito 12, principalmente a los que no somos de la veta fuertes para el trabajo que tenemos como comerciantes.

La veo entre la multitud un poco más allá y está en compañía de su hermanita, ambas ríen mientras ella ve a los estudiantes, se a quien busca pues yo veo lo mismo que ella, lo veo besando a una chica de la Veta, bueno no es novedad, el suele estar rodeado de chicas que lo consideran lindo y atractivo y a ella la desprecian por pasar tiempo con él. La veo hablar con su hermana y se marchan parece molesta. Escucho el grito de Prim.

- Ven Katniss vamos a verlos luchar –dice jalándola hacia donde están todos a nuestro alrededor, ella no se inmuta y la sigue pero no mira hacia el frente, el entrenamiento continua y después de un par de giros pongo en el suelo a mi contrincante que es mi hermano mayor.

- Viste eso Katniss – grita Prim sobre la multitud.

- Vamos Peeta – me grita mi hermano– ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Pero no le prestó atención pues veo a Katniss siendo abrazada por Gale, eso me enfurece ¿estaba con otra y después viene con ella? Al parecer a ella eso no le gusto. Pero por estas viendo esto mi hermano me golpea fuertemente en la mandíbula y caigo de espaldas del ring mal hecho.

- Vámonos – escucho que le dice Gale y la toma de la mano, creo que en ese momento nos vemos un segundo a los ojos pero ella es arrastrada por Gale y Prim corre detrás de ellos.

- Levántate – me dice mi hermano estrechando mi mano.

Fue allí – digo para mí mismo, veo que Gale me mira pero no dice nada, continua revisando su arma, pero es como si un rayo de luz se encendiera en mi mente, y escucho la conversación de Katniss con Haymitch donde ella habla sobre mi fuerza y mi manera de luchar y sonrió por primera vez desde la muerte de Finnick sonrío y le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí siempre.

Los días pasan mientras seguimos escuchando las noticias y por las calles vemos a la gente volverse loca a causa del miedo por la inminente guerra, han atrapado aun chico parecido a mí, o bueno eso dijeron esto se está cada vez peor, veo a Katniss y a Gale hablando rápido y bajo al final mientras lavan los platos en los que hemos comido y regresan con un plan, lo sé, Katniss rehúye mi mirada cuando me dice que mi compañía les puede poner en peligro, no lo niego pero su argumento no me convence.

- Me iré aparte, yo solo. – todos comienzan a poner objeciones, aun Gale que me pregunta qué pasará si Snow vuelve a capturarme y estoy pensando en eso, no creo soportar nuevamente las torturas, lo que hicieron con mi cuerpo y lo que podrían hacerle hasta quebrarlo, pero hablo intentando que mi temor no sé note.

- Tomaré mis propios riesgos, igual que ustedes – les digo, pero veo que Katniss no está dispuesta a dejarme marchar, aunque sé que ella teme que me transforme en el muto que intento matarla un par de veces, pero esta vez no lo dejaré ganar. Sin esperar esto, Gale coloca en mi mano la pastilla de nightlock que me permitirá suicidarme antes de que me atrapen.

- ¿y tú?

- No te preocupes. Beetee me enseñó cómo detonar los explosivos de mis flechas con la mano. Si eso no funciona, tengo mi cuchillo. Y voy a tener a Katniss —dice Gale con una sonrisa dirigida a ella que me da un golpe bajo—. Ella no les dará la satisfacción de atraparme con vida.

- Tómala, Peeta —me dice, cerrando mi mano sobre la pastilla, el contacto de su mano con la mía me dicen que esta es nuestra despedida, ella ha elegido, y no he sido yo —Nadie estará allí para ayudarte.

Después de organizar todo, nos vamos a dormir, mañana madrugaremos para iniciar el plan de ataque, sé que es la última vez que estaremos juntos, antes que todo termine, después, creo que si sobrevivo, buscare como regresar a ella, para así poder ir a buscarla.

No puedo dormir, todos creo que han aceptado el final que tenemos por delante, la veo removerse entre sueños y quisiera poder estrecharla entre mis brazos como lo hacía en el tren para que no tuviera pesadillas "_mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte a ti, estoy bien en cuanto me doy cuenta que estas aquí" _pero que haré si ella ya no está, ¿mis pesadillas volverán? La miro en la penumbra y duerme intranquila, quizá esta soñando con lo que le depara el futuro, el mañana, lo que vendrá en unas horas, pienso en que estará con Gale, ¿será capaz de cuidarla? Me arrepiento de mis decisiones, pero a la vez se que yo elegí este camino. Si no hubiéramos hecho lo de las bayas ¿estaríamos aquí y ahora? ¿Hubiera muerto? Si le hubiese hablado en esos cinco años después del pan, ¿hubiésemos sido amigos? Ella hubiera conocido mis sentimientos. Todo esto da vueltas en mi cabeza, pienso en las palabras de Delly, "_yo sabía lo que sentías por ella" ¿_acaso todos lo sabían? Me muevo intranquilo hasta que me acomodo, mi cuerpo exige descanso pero estoy demasiado nervioso para dormir, cierro los ojos y busco en mis recuerdos y allí la encuentro, esa voz cantando, primero es un canto reciente, entonado por otra persona, pero pronto esta voz se funde con otra muy parecida guardada en mi mente por muchos, muchos años y así me veo transportado a un lugar lejos de aquí, donde alguna vez soñé estar a su lado.

La mañana llega antes de lo previsto y después de desayunar y preparar todo, Tigris nos arregla uno por uno para no ser reconocidos por la multitud enloquecida, nos cubre las armas y nos da chucherías cuando me veo en espejo sé que soy yo, pero a simple vista no nos reconocería.

- Nunca subestimes el poder de un estilista brillante. – Todos nos miran y volvemos a ver el televisor, no hay nada interesante, así que Cresseida y Pollux salen delante de nosotros, Katniss se acerca y me quita las esposas, mis manos están libres al igual que mi locura, pero esta está controlada.

- Oye. No hagas nada estúpido. – me dice y sé que está asustada lo escucho en su voz, busco hablar lo mas calmadamente y la miro a los ojos, sumergiéndome en lo gris de ellos.

- No, ese es el último recurso. Completamente – le digo, quisiera bromear como se que lo hubiera hecho en otro momento, pero no tengo ningún argumento. Y al decir esto ella me abraza, siento su calor, su pequeño cuerpo estrechándose al mío, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la abrazo un momento después recordando y guardando ese último contacto como mi salvavidas, al igual que todos esos recuerdos que sobrevivieron al Capitolio, mi voz resuena en mi mente _"Desearía poder congelar este momento, justo aquí, justo ahora, y vivir en él para__siempre."_

- Muy bien entonces – me dice y se aparta de mí sonrío pues ella pareciera haber respondido a mis palabras. Ya es hora.

Veo a Cresseida y a Pollux mas adelante, después a Gale y a Katniss, al final estoy yo, en medio de la multitud, en medio de la locura, me quedo parado junto a una tienda de ropa y veo como la gente llorar, camina, corre sin sentido, sin una razón, de pronto una ráfaga de disparos los hace gritar y correr, desde donde estoy se que estoy seguro, pero veo que Gale y Katniss corren y se pierden la multitud al doblar una esquina, los agentes de la paz están disparando a diestra y siniestra sin importarles nada, los rebeles están entrando, es momento de actuar, busco mi arma y camino entre la multitud intentando evitar las trampas que han colocado y la gente por la prisa y el descuido activan una y otra vez, doy vueltas, camino despacio y veo una calle levantarse de modo que giro por otro lado, debo llegar a donde nos dijo Cresseida que estaba la entrada a la mansión si ella no lo hace, lo haré yo, yo mataré a Snow, aunque sé que no tengo tanta suerte.

Mi lucha interna empieza a crecer, escucho los ruidos, las voces que cada vez me dicen _"mátala, mátala" _una y otra vez, al parecer piensan dejar salir a los mutos, acaso no ve por su gente el presidente Snow, ¿Qué quedará después de esto? Estoy a un par de cuadras de la barricada para entrar, los niños del Capitolio están allí esperando entrar a la seguridad, busco a Katniss, Gale, Pollux y Cresseida, pero no veo a nadie, ¿acaso no lo lograron? Un aerodeslizador aparece sobre nosotros y veo que suelta paracaídas, algo está mal, doy un par de pasos y todos comienzan a estallar. Imposible, imposible, son niños, ¿Por qué? Quiero rugir, acaso es tan salvaje que no le interesa la vida de los niños, veo hombres vestidos de blanco y también mujeres, con maletines y kits médicos, son los rebeldes, pero son los médicos y allí en medio del caos la veo, pero ya no es la niña que deje hace semanas atrás, Prim, mirando a los heridos y de pronto escucho que la llaman, aun en medio de la multitud, como aquella vez, en la cosecha, su voz grita su nombre, _no esta vez no te dejare dar tu vida por ella_, pienso y corro hacia donde ella esta y en ese momento la veo, veo a Katniss la mirada de Prim me dirige a ella, estoy mas cerca de Katniss que de Prim tengo que ayudarlas a ambas, pero en ese momento las bombas vuelven a explotar en forma de cadena una tras otra, estoy tan cerca que siento que puedo protegerla aunque ha caído al suelo por la explosión, me lanzo a donde ella esta y la protejo con mi cuerpo, está caliente y esta herida pero la cubro con mi cuerpo mientras el calor crece y es sofocante, una bomba perdida estalla frente a nosotros, pero intento protegerla todo lo que puedo, lo último que veo es llamas a mi alrededor, al resto de los rebeldes y los niños indefensos del Capitolio, el dolor es extremo, es infinito y sé que pronto moriré intento mirar entre el espeso humo a Katniss que está debajo de mí pero no la encuentro y en ese momento todo pierde sentido para mí.

* * *

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE NO DEJEN DE LEER. GRACIAS_  
**

**Hola a todos, ¿como están? espero que bien, también espero que les haya gustado este capitulo se que es un poco largo pero no sabía donde cortar jajaja y quería seguir escribiendo pero me dije, oye ese es el siguiente capitulo así que lo deje hasta aquí. **

**Ahora empieza lo bueno ¿que sucederá? ah bueno pues si quieren saber esperen el siguiente o dejen muchos reviews y actualizaré antes, la meta para el siguiente capitulo son 10 reviews... no es tanto ¿o si? vamos hagan feliz a esta escritora y dejen sus comentarios, no importa que sean tomatazos, pero digan voy bien, mal, en el último tuve 5 así que ahora es el doble, a ver que tal, si llegamos a la meta publicaré el viernes, osea en cuatro días, (tengo que escribir con rapidez!) **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Mina, gracias por tu review, te quise contestar pero no tienes cuenta, y si sí, porfa entra con ella así te contesto y te mando tu adelanto como a todos los demás. Espero que esto que puse de Finnick cubra tus expectativas, y no te preocupes habrá un poco más en los siguientes capítulos, debo decirte que a mí también me cae un poco mal Katniss, digo como dijo mi hermano, que lista la muchacha, que vio que con uno no se le hizo y se fue con el otro, y digo aaaaaaaaaaah ella jugo con el precioso corazón de Peeta en lugar de cuidarlo y buscar que regresara, pero bueno al final todo fue para mejor, creo que ella no tuvo opción por las circunstancias, es lo que la salva. Gale bueno no me cae, pero la verdad como lo puse, forzó la situación eso es lo que creo. **

**A todos los demás que me dejaron comentarios, gracias, espero que nadie me haya faltado de contestarles los reviews y bueno nos vemos el proximo viernes, espero!**

**Besos a todos porque ya me extendí.**

**IRES **


	7. Resurgiendo de las cenizas

**Sorpresa! Está listo el capítulo, que lo disfruten. **

**Discleimer... Esta historia, ¿que creen? No me pertenece :)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Resurgiendo de las cenizas.**

No puedo saber cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, los médicos han estado revoloteando sobre mí y he tenido lapsos de locura, lapsos de lucidez, momentos en que deseo morir y otros en que alguien me dice que debo sobrevivir, que debo luchar, escucho a los médicos decir que algunas cicatrices no desaparecerán, pero no serían nuevas, se que quizá mi rostro este arruinado, recuerdo el fuego alrededor mío, en el momento en que todo explotó, la veo a ella Katniss ser envuelta en las llamas y su pequeña hermana Prim, me veo intentando protegerlas pro al final todo está perdido, fuimos las piezas del juego que terminaron en la basura.

Me han dicho que sobrevivimos, no solo yo, también Katniss, pero aun esta bajo la influencia de la morflina, Gale también se salvo y el 13 no tuvo muchas bajas de civiles, el presidente esta aun vivo, en su casa, yo sigo en el hospital, me han dicho que pueden transferirme a una habitación en la mansión del presidente, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, los médicos me dicen que debo permanecer más tiempo bajo vigilancia al parecer me volví loco, bueno eso me dicen, aunque ahora soy consciente de mi mismo, quieren que me quede para ver mi estado psicológico. ¿Locura? Quizá estoy loco y solo merezco ser encerrado en una habitación blanca acolchada.

Me he sumergido en un silencio sepulcral donde busco en mi mente la realidad y la ficción, mi familia, Katniss, Delly, Haymitch todos reales, todos muertos, todos vivos, no lo sé, los recuerdos me agobian y me hacen ver que yo no soy el mismo Peeta Mellark que fue elegido aquella vez en la cosecha, soy un sobreviviente, Haymitch ha venido a verme un par de veces, pero estoy en el mundo de la morfina que el parece dudar a lo que ha venido así que se marcha sin decirme más.

- Señor Mellark – dice uno de los soldados que custodia mi puerta. – Debe acompañarme, lo cambiaremos de residencia.

- Gracias – le digo poniéndome de pie, me guían a un baño con espejos donde por primera vez veo mi rostro, la piel nueva se extiende a través de mi cara, me falta una ceja, pero aun soy yo mismo, el mismo Peeta Mellark que veo en mi cabeza, pero estoy quebrado por dentro, me destruyeron estoy seguro de eso, no puedo ser el salvador de nadie, no puedo ayudar a nadie más, pues ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mí mismo.

Salimos del hospital y viajamos en un auto con vidrios tintados hasta la mansión presidencial, donde se que esta Katniss y todos los demás que han sobrevivido, el control de Panem está en manos de Coin, se que ella tuvo que ver con la muerte de Prim, así como con el hecho de que quería muerta a Katniss, ella quiere quebrarla del mismo modo en que lo hizo Snow y no pienso ser parte de esto, ya no soy parte de sus juegos. Caminamos por los pasillos de la mansión hasta un salón donde aun no ha llegado nadie, tomo asiento y poco a poco la gente comienza a entrar. Poco a poco entran Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Annie, y Enobaria, todos con la misma ropa que yo, el traje gris del distrito 13.

Veo a Katniss entrar y mirarnos a todos, todos tenemos la misma cara, la misma mirada de locura, de derrota en nuestra vida.

- ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta al aire.

- No estamos seguros —responde Haymitch—. Parece ser una reunión de los vencedores restantes.

- ¿Somos todos los que quedamos? —pregunta sorprendida, solo siete personas, ni más ni menos, setenta y cinco años de juegos del hambre y solo quedamos siete, a mí también me sorprende.

- El precio de la fama —dice Beetee mirándonos a todos—. Éramos el objetivo de ambas partes. El Capitolio mató a los vencedores de los que sospechaban que eran rebeldes. Los rebeldes mataron a los que creían que se habían aliado con el Capitolio.

- Entonces, ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí? – veo a Johanna que mira a Enobaria que parece fuera de lugar.

- Ella está protegida por lo que llamamos el Trato Sinsajo —dice Coin mientras entra y se coloca detrás de Katniss - Ese en el qué Katniss Everdeen estuvo de acuerdo en apoyar a los rebeldes a cambio de la inmunidad de los vencedores capturados.

- No pongas esa cara de suficiencia —dice Johanna—. Vamos a matarte de todos modos. – sus palabras son crueles pero ciertas, no merece vivir, ella fue una traidora como muchos aquí, jugó un doble papel y miro a la presidenta.

- Siéntate, por favor, Katniss —dice Coin y cuando todos estamos en nuestros lugares comienza a hablar.

- Les he pedido que vengan aquí para resolver un debate. Hoy vamos a ejecutar a Snow. En las semanas anteriores, cientos de sus cómplices en la opresión de Panem han sido juzgados y ahora esperan su propia muerte. Sin embargo, el sufrimiento en los distritos ha sido tan extremo que estas medidas parecen ser insuficientes para las víctimas. De hecho, muchos están pidiendo una completa aniquilación de los que tenían la ciudadanía del Capitolio. Sin embargo, en el interés de mantener una población sostenible, no nos podemos permitir esto. Por lo tanto, una alternativa se ha puesto sobre la mesa. Dado que mis colegas y yo no podemos llegar a ningún consenso, se ha acordado que vamos a dejar que los vencedores decidan. Con una mayoría de cuatro se aprobará el plan. Nadie podrá abstenerse de votar. Lo que se ha propuesto es que en lugar de eliminar a toda la población del Capitolio, tendremos unos finales y simbólicos Juegos del Hambre, usando a los niños directamente relacionadas con aquellos que tenían más poder.

Los siete nos volvemos hacia ella. Sus palabras taladran mi mente, ¿está loca? Acaso no hemos luchado contra esto, no pienso ser parte de esto, aprieto mis puños y la miro cuando escucho a Johanna.

- ¿Qué? —dice Johanna.

- Tener otros Juegos del Hambre utilizando a los niños del Capitolio —dice tranquilamente Coin.

- ¿Estás bromeando? —le exijo intentando saber que no son verdad sus palabras.

- No, también les digo que si hacemos los Juegos, se sabrá que se hicieron con nuestra aprobación, aunque el detalle individual de sus votos será mantenido en secreto por su propia seguridad —nos dice Coin.

- ¿Esta idea fue de Plutarch? —pregunta Haymitch. Todos comienzan a discutir si es correcto o no, al parecer todos están de acuerdo.

- ¡Esta es la razón por la que nos rebelamos! ¿Se acuerdan? —Busco la mirada de Annie, que se que está a punto de perderse en la misma oscuridad donde vivió después de ser vencedora de los juegos. —. ¿Annie?

- Yo voto que no con Peeta —dice—. Es lo que Finnick haría si estuviera aquí. – Todos comienzan a dar sus votos, ahora es el turno de Katniss y Haymitch, la miro y ella mira una rosa blanca, idéntica a la que el presidente traía en su traje cada vez que lo vi, la veo mirando la flor y escucho sus palabras.

- Yo voto que sí... por Prim. – la miro molesto y después a Haymitch el es el que decidirá si se realizan o no, pero sé que votará que si, ambos son muy parecidos, ambos siempre estuvieron de una manera u otra en contacto, algunas veces envidie eso de ellos dos y Finnick me lo confirmo la última vez que hablamos.

- Estoy con el Sinsajo —dice.

- Excelente. Eso aprueba la votación —dice Coin—. Ahora deberíamos ocupar nuestros lugares para la ejecución. – Me pongo de pie y salgo con los demás vencedores, la única que no está con nosotros es Katniss, nosotros estamos a un lado del Pódium, en silencio, mirando como todo al fin terminará, pero por Coin las pesadillas seguirán adelante, veremos morir a otros 24 niñitos inocentes por las culpas de sus padres, de los adultos que propiciaron estas matanzas.

Camino hacia nuestros lugares, asignados en un punto donde podamos ver todo, veo que cada uno va para su lado, nadie se preocupa por nadie, busco a Annie y la veo sola en una esquina, abrazándose a sí misma, quizá es el final de todos, me acerco con paso titubeante, es la primera vez que hablamos desde aquella vez en el 13.

- Annie, hola – le digo, no sé que sería lo más acertado.

- Peeta – ella me sonríe y mira alrededor – somos libres.

- Cierto – le respondo, pero sé que ella como yo seguimos siendo prisioneros de la soledad.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le pregunto mirándola, pero no parece diferente, no ha subido de peso y no parece esperar un bebé.

- Bien – y me sonríe mientras lleva sus manos a su vientre – Mags está muy sana, eso dicen los médicos. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Finnick me lo dijo.

- Sabía que él te iba a elegir entre sus amigos, sabes él nunca le conto un secreto propio a casi nadie, solo a los que sabía eran de valor. El te apreciaba.

- No merecía su aprecio.

- Claro que sí – me dice tomando mis manos – Tu lo valías, él quería proteger tu corazón como lo hizo con el mío, como Mags lo hizo con él.

- Lamento tu perdida. Yo – digo y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cuando la veo derramar lágrimas silenciosas por su marido.

- El lucho por darle libertad a nuestra hija y a todo el mundo, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir, aunque yo no lo deseaba – lo dice tan segura y fuerte que no puedo creer que sea esa chica que grito asustada cuando su nombre fue llamado en la cosecha. – Es tiempo de seguir adelante por aquellos que murieron por nosotros.

- Tienes razón – le digo – Él me dio esto para ti y me dijo que te dijera que.

- Me amaba –dice comenzando a llorar mientras ve la cadena que le enseño – Gracias Peeta.

- De nada.

- Por favor, cuando puedas ve al distrito 4 a visitarnos, estaré muy feliz de verte.

- Lo haré – le digo y le doy un abrazo.

- Ve con Katniss – me dice cuando nos separamos – Se que le encantará el atardecer en el mar.

- Lo intentaré – Me separo de ella y me dirijo al asiento que me han asignado, es hora del espectáculo.

La busco con la mirada y la veo dentro de una habitación, esta con ella Gale, al parecer quieren estar solos pero ella no cierra la puerta, lo mira a los ojos y él le entrega la flecha y el arco para acabar su misión, me doy la vuelta y aprieto mis manos, ¿en verdad estoy dispuesto a regresar para ella? Pero ya lo tiene a él, seré capaz de vivir sin ella y viéndola feliz con él, el muto ruge dentro de mí, me grita que no sea tonto, que lo mate, que la mate, que ella es la causa de todo y con paso vacilante me dirijo a mi lugar y me aferro a la silla, intentando que nadie se dé cuenta de mi dolor, que nadie note mi lucha conmigo mismo y cierro los ojos, mientras la veo feliz al lado de Gale, la veo con una familia, la veo lejos de mí y mi corazón continua quebrándose, no es justo me digo a mi mismo, pero ¿Quién dice que la vida es justa?

El ruido a mi alrededor me hace salir de mi encierro mental, miro a todos lados y ya los asientos están casi todos ocupados, el pueblo está aquí, algunos han venido a ver como muere Snow, como Katniss lo asesinara para vengar la muerte de tantos, la veo dudar, aun en la distancia la puedo ver, asustada, pero a la vez deseando venganza, el presidente la está mirando puedo verlos a los dos desde la posición en la que estoy y el esta sonriendo, como si le hubiera dicho una broma a Katniss de la cual los dos solo fueran parte.

La veo tensar el arco y apuntar directo al corazón del presidente, pero hay algo mas, determinación en su mirada y en un segundo la flecha vuela mas allá, cambio de posición y da directamente en el corazón de Coin quien cae del balcón en donde se encuentra y muere, la gente comienza a gritar, la veo ser llevada por los agentes de la paz, y el presidente Snow comienza a reír, ríe hasta morir, busco a Haymitch con la mirada y él está buscando a Katniss, Gale también parece querer protegerla y yo sigo en mi lugar, mirando la escena como un espectador mas, ninguno la alcanza pues ya se la han llevado, de modo que los soldados calman a los civiles y veo a Plutarch dirigir palabras de clama antes de ser encerrado en una habitación nuevamente, pues cuando la realidad de protegerla y de indiferencia chocan dentro de mí el muto resurge dentro de mí y me olvido de quién soy y que estoy haciendo allí.

Sé que estoy en mi mente, pero no puedo luchar, veo destrucción en todos lados, veo a Cato muerto, veo a mi padre luchando por salir de las llamas de la panadería, a mi madre y mis hermanos desaparecidos antes de que todo empezara, la veo a ella gritando a Snow pero la veo asesinándolo, ¿Qué es real? ¿Qué no lo es? No puedo más con todo esto, quizá estoy loco. Siento la morflina correr por mis venas y caigo en un sopor que no me duerme pero me mantiene en este estado de irrealidad.

- Hey – me dice una voz frente a mí, intento ver quien es pero mis parpados pesan una tonelada. – Vamos despierta, piensas quedarte allí siempre.

- No siempre, quizá lo mejor sea morir – le digo a esa persona – Aunque creo que no está entre mis planes.

- Vamos no es tan divertido estar muerto – me dice sentándose en la cama, intento ver quién es y me doy cuenta de sus ojos verdes como el mar del distrito 4.

- ¿Finnick? En verdad estoy loco – digo para mi mismo e intento desaparecerlo pero allí esta mirándome.

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

- Tú eres el que no debería estar aquí, moriste – le digo.

- Es lo bueno de las drogas – dice riendo, pero no comprendo, hiciste una promesa, ¿lo olvidaste?

- Le entregue a Annie lo que me diste.

- No a mí, se lo prometiste a Prim, que volverías por ella, cuando la escucharas cantar.

- Ella no canta, ella no me necesita, NO ME NECESITA –grito y me levanto – ACASO NO LO VES, ELLA NO ME AMA, Y YO LA AMO TANTO. – siento como todo lo que hay dentro de mi comienza a quebrarse, el dolor, la soledad, el mismo amor que siento por ella y que siempre he tenido, comienza a fragmentarse en mil pedazos y comienza a fluir a través de mis ojos, caigo al suelo y abrazo mis rodillas, las lagrimas son demasiadas no puedo detenerlas, pero comienzo a llorar, sé que es el final, se que nunca más podré regresar, ella no me necesita, ella nunca me necesito y mucho menos me escogió, pero siempre lo supe, aunque mi corazón guardaba una esperanza.

- Hey Peeta, solo con la muerte se termina todo y tu aun estás vivo, ya verás ella cantará y te dirá que te necesita. –Me quedo en la misma posición y no me muevo, sigo llorando, duermo y despierto y no puedo dejar de llorar a mis amados muertos, a aquellos inocentes que no merecían lo que les sucedió, a mi mismo que debí morir tiempo atrás pero por azares del destino sigo aquí, lloro hasta que las lagrimas se terminan pero no me muevo quizá en algún momento todo termine y me dé cuenta que afuera el sol ha salido y es posible hacer una nueva vida.

- Peeta – escucho que me dice una voz y levanto la cabeza, frente a mi esta el doctor Aurelius que parece preocupado. – Levántate chico.

Lo sigo a otra habitación, el está en silencio, salimos de la mansión y me llevan al centro de entrenamiento al piso 12 donde viví por varias ocasiones y que me causa dolor regresar, pero también alegría porque fueron momentos que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido me mantienen en esta realidad, que no cambiaría porque nos ha llevado a ser libres aun con todo lo que costo.

- Peeta – me dice el doctor – Han pasado algunos días desde que la presidente Snow fue asesinada, tu tuviste una gran crisis, lamento que bueno – el me mira como si no supiera cómo decirme "chico estás loco y esta será tu cárcel"

- Solo dígame doctor, ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

- Bueno, no creo que estés loco – me dice sonriendo – Estaré viniendo en estos días y bueno la presidente Paylor ha tomado algunas decisiones que tienen que ver contigo, pero se te informará en unos días, por ahora quédate aquí y lo que necesites este es mi numero, sabes que no podrás salir.

- Lo sé, gracias por todo – Al decir esto sale por el elevador y sé que lo han desconectado para que no salga, de todos modos, ¿A dónde podría ir?

Otra vez encerrado, ¿acaso este será mi fin? Permanecer encerrado entre mi locura y mi lucidez, no sé qué pasa en el exterior, al asomarme por la ventana veo que todo está en orden, la ciudad ha vuelto a la calma y los habitantes han retomado sus rutinas, el doctor Aurelius ha venido a verme varias veces y hemos charlado y el parece complacido con mis respuestas, veo el paquete que me trajo la última vez que vino y se marcho de eso hace dos días.

Me acerco y abro la caja, son cintas, todas con diversas etiquetas ya había visto algunas así, son las que se grabaron durante mis dos juegos del hambre, el quiere saber qué reacción tendré al verlas, después de mucho dar vueltas las comienzo a poner una tras otra y me siento a verlas.

Han pasado varios días desde que comencé a ver las cintas, pero ahora ya no es necesario, todos los recuerdos nebulosos han ido desapareciendo, aunque a veces tengo lapsos de pesadillas y tengo que apretar las manos en el sillón hasta que casi lo destrozo, pero todo esto ha ido remitiendo, las pesadillas continúan acechándome en las noches y me despierto agitado, sé que no grito, nunca lo he hecho, quizá alguna vez, pero ahora sé que no lo hago, llega un punto en que no puedo volver a la cama y me siento frente a un lienzo que me han dejado para pintar, pero está en blanco, capas y capas de pintura hay sobre él pero al final lo pinto de blanco, para olvidar lo que he plasmado.

Escucho pasos detrás de mí y me giro a ver quién viene a visitarme, claro en los últimos días solo ha venido el Dr. Aurelius y nadie más, pero esta visita me sorprende.

- Hola – me dice mientras se sienta frente a mí, la última vez que lo vi, fue hace muchos días.

- Hola –digo yo - ¿Cómo van las cosas en el exterior?

- Bueno –dice el levantando los hombros – Creo que estarán en calma algunos días, me alegra verte bien.

- Gracias, igual yo.

- Peeta, antes de irme quisiera decirte algo.

- No – le digo mientras Haymitch intenta hablar sobre el pasado. – Olvídalo.

- Por favor – insiste – Yo no puedo vivir con esto, no después de lo que sucedió.

- Pero estamos vivos.

- No serás el mismo.

- Tu tampoco, creo que nadie lo será – le digo mientras me siento frente a él – He pensado las cosas y creo que ninguno tuvo opción, ni tú, ni yo, ni Katniss, todos fuimos parte de sus juegos, ahora es momento de dejar el juego atrás y seguir con nuestra vida.

- No sé si será posible, ella…

- ¿Lograron acabar con ella? – le pregunto y lo miro, he dado vueltas por este asunto y he decidido no volver al 12, quizá quedarme en el Capitolio, buscar un lugar en el 11 quizá, pero no creo tener el valor y el poder de volver, mi corazón está demasiado lastimado como para poder sanar a alguien más, y sé que ella tiene alguien a su lado.

- No lo sé – me dice meneando la cabeza – Sabes cuando los vi aquella mañana y ella casi me corta un dedo con el cuchillo, supe que ustedes dos eran diferentes a todos los tributos que me había tocado entrenar, ambos eran luchadores, nunca esperé que tendrían que luchar con lo mismo que yo luche, la locura. Ahora ella no sé si logre salir de allí.

- ¿Qué se decidió?

- Fue librada de todo cargo, vengo de allá, volverá al distrito 12 y yo me voy con ella.

- ¿Te envían?

- Decisión propia, no puedo dejarla entre tantas cenizas, aunque no creo ser de mucha ayuda, me es difícil mantenerme sin alcohol en mis venas, es lo único que acalla los gritos en las noches.

- No veo la diferencia entre la morflina y el alcohol, al final somos iguales me parece.

- Bien solo venía a despedirme de ti, me he enterado de tu acenso.

- ¿Acenso? – le pregunto sorprendido.

- Oh no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa – me dice poniéndose de pie – Solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta, ahora tengo que irme como te dije nos vamos al 12, cuando estés bien, es tu trabajo traerla de vuelta, como alguien lo hizo contigo. – se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a mirarme - ¿ya te conto Johanna la historia de los dos enamorados?

- ¿Historia? – me quedo mirando el lienzo y pienso en aquella tarde en el distrito 13, donde Johanna me hablo del amor de Finnick y Annie, y sus últimas palabras _"__Peeta al final será tu decisión dejarla con él o luchar por recordarle lo que siente por ti, porque de eso estoy seguro, ella te ama"_

- Aunque – dice suspirando – No creo que nos veamos ¿verdad? – y mi respuesta es No, no nos veremos, pero me quedo en silencio viéndolo salir.

Me pongo de pie y camino de regreso a la cama, quizá pueda dormir un poco, pero no lo logro, solo doy vueltas a lo que me ha dicho, ¿es mi trabajo traerla de vuelta como alguien lo hizo conmigo? Acaso siempre lo supo, que yo volví, que era yo, que aunque el monstruo vivía dentro de mí yo nunca morí, Prim, pienso en ella, en su sonrisa y en su muerte, en el dolor que debe estar viviendo Katniss por perderla, al final creo que ella sabía que sucedería, cuando nos despedimos aquella vez, sabía que no nos volveríamos a ver, yo lo sabía, pero no porque ella fuera a morir, esperaba morir yo, pero las cosas no son como las esperamos verdad.

- Es hora, arriba, hoy es un día muy, muy importante – escucho la voz de Effie desde la puerta y abro los ojos, ¿me quede dormido? Me duele el cuerpo como si hubiera dormido mucho, pero es imposible, solo fueron unos minutos desde que Haymitch vino.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le digo mientras me enderezo y la miro sorprendido, tenía días de no verla y me sorprende su aparición de ese modo tan a su manera.

- Bueno las ocho de la mañana.

- ¿ocho de?

- Si dormiste casi dieciséis horas seguidas, bueno tuviste algunos lapsos, el doctor Aurelius estuvo contigo, se preocupo cuando no te despertabas, por lo visto cada vez estas mejor – me dice y sonríe, es difícil reconocerla sin tanto color en su piel y sin sus pelucas de colores, ahora parece un ciudadano normal, aunque su piel sigue tan blanca como cuando me llamo para ser tributo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno es un gran día, hoy será tu nombramiento.

- ¿nombramiento? – la miro sorprendido, parece que me he perdido algo y no sé que es.

- ¿no te lo dijo Haymitch ayer?

- No.

- Como tu mentor, aunque bueno ayer terminó eso, tenía que avisarte que has sido nombrado alcalde del distrito 9 es tan emocionante, bueno desde el principio supe que llegarías lejos, ahora mírate casi pareces el mismo chico.

- Gracias – le digo, aunque sé que nunca será así, pero sé que no es la reacción que esperaba al decirme que seré alcalde, ¿acaso están dementes? Bueno no lo sé, ya no se qué creer, pero no estoy dispuesto a eso.

- Así que debes arreglarte ya que iremos a ver a la presidente Paylor para tu nombramiento, llamaré a un equipo para que te arregle, aunque no quedan muchos, pero Gale nos ha dicho que Tigris ¿la recuerdas fue una estilista? Bueno ella aun puede arreglarte.

- Gracias. – le digo, por supuesto que conozco a Tigris, le debo más que mi vida. Me siento en el sofá y siento algo debajo de mí y veo que es una cinta pero no tiene etiqueta.

- ¿Qué es esto Effie?

- Ah bueno –dice mirando la cinta – Es la que le dieron a Haymitch, lo sé por el color del casete, sobre la reclusión de Katniss, creo que la olvido cuando vino, que te parece si vamos a desayunar, en lo que vienen para arreglarte.

- Claro, te importa si lo pongo.

- No, lo vimos ayer –dice ella sin darle importancia.

La veo herida en la cama, llorando, su sangre secándose en su piel recién compuesta, casi como la mía, pero esta peor que yo, encerrada en un cuarto sin siquiera sábanas en el colchón, me siento indignado, ¿es una criminal? Por supuesto pienso, mato a la presidente electa, pero ¿acaso no fue lo correcto? Sé que sí, pues hubiésemos caído en el mismo régimen que luchamos por liberar, cuando parece que se ha dado por vencida y que han triunfado sobre ella sucede algo que marca la diferencia, que me hace decidir mi futuro y el de ella, comienza a cantar, me quedo estático mirando y escuchándola, canta con voz melodiosa, como si le cantara a alguien más allá hasta donde su voz puede llegar, canta todas las canciones que sabe, que alguna vez la escuche cantar, me remonto al pasado cuando al escucharla las aves se detuvieron para oírla, se que esta vez sucedió lo mismo, la cinta termina cuando le avisan que fue exonerada de los cargos y tiene que marcharse al 12.

Effie no me dice nada y comemos en silencio, la comida es tan deliciosa como la última vez, el doctor solo me mandaba caldos y comida ligera, quizá pensaba que podría suicidarme con un trozo de pan.

Después de comer, me arreglan y visten para ir a hablar con la presidente y todos los demás de la nueva mesa de gobierno, al parecer esto era una república más que una monarquía, Effie intento explicármelo, pero no le preste demasiada atención, mi cabeza estaba lejos de aquí, recorriendo el cielo junto a una hermosa melodía que escuche cuando tenía cinco años.

- Señor Mellark –dijo Paylor señalando una silla, había otras quince personas que se que alguna vez vi y entre ellas estaba Caesar Flickerman, por lo visto había sobrevivido y estaba allí como comentarista. – Bienvenido.

- Gracias.

- Es un honor verlo tan recuperado – me dice uno de los hombres, y después Paylor comienza a mencionar quienes son y los cargos que representan los presentes, veo a Caesar acercarse y me da la mano con una sonrisa.

- Qué bueno verte bien – me dijo sinceramente, yo le devolví el saludo, quizá el también era parte de los juegos del presidente.

- Gracias igualmente, ¿dime aun olemos a rosas? – esto le causa gracia y lo veo regresar a su lugar.

- Imagino que le han dado la noticia de su nuevo puesto.

- Si Señora – le digo mirándola.

- Pues el doctor Aurelius nos ha dicho de su sorprendente recuperación, ahora lo que necesitamos es líderes en los diversos distritos que nos ayuden a mantener la paz y bueno este nuevo gobierno, las matanzas indiscriminadas han sido anuladas y esperamos tener paz por un buen tiempo.

- Le agradezco.

- Todos han sido ubicados, bueno, los que aun pueden ejercer un buen gobierno y sus pesadillas no son problemas. – la miro esperando que continúe.

- El general Plutarch ha sido asignado al distrito 1, Johanna Mason ha sido asignada al 7 donde pertenece, el soldado Gale Hawthorne ha sido asignado al 2, - Cuando lo menciona la miro como si intentara saber que dijo a alguien erróneo ¿Por qué no está con ella? De pronto la escucho claramente "_quédate conmigo" _su voz es clara y su tono aunque muy leve me doy cuenta que es un ruego, ella me necesita.

- Siempre – Le respondo, pero sé que no puede escucharme, pero yo sí, su canto aun ronda en mi cabeza y no puedo prestar atención pero me concentro para saber que me están diciendo.

- ¿Dijo algo Señor Mellark? – me pregunta uno de los hombres.

- No, prosiga por favor, discúlpeme – le digo mirando a Paylor y ella asiente y continúa. - Algunos otros que no fueron de parte de su escuadrón fueron asignados a los demás distritos y usted al 9, confiamos en que será un excelente alcalde para ese distrito y podrá promover el aprendizaje del trabajo del trigo. – Escucho sus palabras, son sinceras, he aprendido a reconocerlas, es algo que me ha dejado esa locura donde viví todo este tiempo. Ella espera mi respuesta.

- Estoy muy agradecido por esta oportunidad, la verdad no creí salir de ese lugar donde me encerró Snow, sé que no soy el mismo hombre que ustedes conocieron en la arena hace tanto tiempo, a mi me parece una eternidad, aunque solo son dos años, quizá un poco más, pero no puedo aceptar el trabajo.

- Sabemos Señor Mellark – comenzó un hombre a la derecha de Paylor – Que la condición de su esposa es lamentable. – al parecer esperaban esa respuesta de mí – Pero es lo mejor para todos, sabemos que su matrimonio solo fue parte de un rito, de modo que.

- Ella sigue siendo mi esposa – le digo y miro a la presidenta – No importa lo que haya sucedido.

- Sabíamos que usted podría elegir eso – me dice la presidente – Bien, no le forzaremos a hacer algo que no desea, solo espero que esta decisión sea la correcta en su vida.

- Lo es – le digo sonriendo.

- Ahora – la presidenta saco un sobre grueso y me lo extiende.

- Se ha llegado a la decisión de permitirles quedarse con lo que les corresponde. – la miro sorprendido no se a que se refiere pero no necesito preguntar.

- Ustedes –dice un hombre frente a mi – Fueron piezas claves en esta guerra – ¡Piezas! Pienso casi riéndome, al fin alguien que lo reconoce – Es por esto que aquello que ganaron en los primero juegos del hambre, no se les retendrá, lo merecen por sus sacrificios, al igual que su propiedad en el distrito 12 seguirá siendo de ustedes, en el sobre esta la cuenta con todo lo correspondiente a usted y a su esposa, al igual que los papeles de la casa.

- ¿Por qué no se lo entregaron a Katniss?

- Porque ella no está sana de sus facultades mentales.

- Bien – les digo tomando el sobre.

- Gracias por todo Señor Mellark – me dice la presidenta poniéndose de pie – Espero que tenga una larga vida y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

- No sé si ha sido suerte – le digo estrechando la mano de Paylor – Pero alguien estuvo de mi lado. – Me despido de todos y salgo de nuevo hacia mi habitación.

Al entrar veo a Effie esperando noticias, estuve con ellos casi una hora escuchando sus alegatos, sus palabras de buena suerte, pero al final tome mi propia decisión, de hecho la tome mucho tiempo atrás, en el momento en que ella me salvo mi vida, pero lo recordé en el momento en que la escuche cantar, hice una promesa, la salvaría de donde estuviera en el momento en que ella cantará, se lo debía a Katniss y a Prim.

- ¿y bien, cuando te marchas?

- Solo me dé el alta el doctor Aurelius.

- Oh eso no es problema –dice Effie mostrándome una hoja – puedes partir hoy, estoy tan emocionada.

- Effie – ella me invita a sentarme mientras nos traen una taza de chocolate caliente y pan, por los visto ella no olvido lo mucho que me gusta.

- Ahora cuéntame –dice ella mirándome con los ojos brillantes.

- No acepte el cargo. – su mirada de decepción me dice que no era lo que esperaba.

- ¿Qué, porque?

- Volveré al 12 – digo dándole un trago a mi chocolate.

- Pero Peeta – ella me mira con dulzura y quizá un poco de lastima – Solo son ruinas, no queda nada de ella. – Se a lo que se refiere, pero no estoy dispuesto a renunciar.

- Lo sé, pero es mi hogar, podemos empezar desde ceros.

- Ella está loca. – me dice con dolor, se cuanto quería Effie a Katniss aunque nunca lo demostró, pero el haber sido prisionera de guerra por defenderla, no es por nada.

- Lo sé, es mi turno de ayudarla.

- Promete que me visitaras.

- Lo hare – le digo sorprendido – Por cierto que harás tu.

- Oh me quedaré aquí, al fin dejo el 12 – sonríe con verdadera dicha – seré la asistente personal de la presidente, me permitió estar contigo hasta que te marcharas, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos.

- Pues entonces no te retendré mas –digo poniéndome de pie. – Estoy ansioso de volver a casa.

- Cuídate mucho niño – me dice abrazándome, "niño" vaya había olvidado que aun soy un niño y le devuelvo el abrazo, prometiéndome ir a visitarla cuando Katniss se encuentre mejor.

- ¿Te llevaras algo?

- No –digo mirando el apartamento, no tengo nada que quisiera llevarme – Espera – tomo la caja de las cintas y sonrió – Es todo, nos veremos – pongo los papeles encima y me encamino a salir del edificio, soy un hombre libre, ahora tengo que pensar que haré con esta libertad.

- Un momento – me dice Effie y me señala un par de maletas. – Para que tengas algo de ropa, y bueno hay otra para Katniss, es bueno, lo rescaté antes de que todo sucediera.

- Gracias – le digo sonriendo en verdad no tengo como agradecerle todo.

Me siento en el tren que llega al distrito 12, ahora no es solo para la alta sociedad, sino que es para todos los que quieran llegar a cualquier distrito, claro algunos podemos rentar cubículos privados, eso necesito, no que todo el mundo se me acerque a felicitarme por la victoria, por vencer al Capitolio, no necesito eso, miro el papel en mis manos y sonrió, creo que he hecho lo correcto, gaste un poco más de lo que debía pero ahora habría algo que hacer en casa.

Contratar a un grupo de hombres que quisieran ir a reparar la panadería de mi padre fue algo difícil de hacer, pero al fin me enviaron con alguien capaz de eso, miro la cinta donde Katniss grabo el propo en ese lugar y después de hacer un par de dibujos sonrió diciendo que llegarían en un par de días y estaría a mas tardar listo en una semana, de modo que seríamos sustentables y de apoyo a los que regresaran al 12.

Al llegar al distrito 2 miro por la ventanilla, cada distrito esta en paz e intentando salir adelante de la guerra que acaba de terminar, prendo la pantalla que tengo enfrente y veo a un hombre de cabello obscuro y ojos grises hablar a los habitantes de ese distrito, todos seguimos adelante, él también veo que lo acompaña una hermosa mujer y sonrió porque parece estar a gusto con ella, sus palabras la última vez que charlamos resuenan en mi cabeza "ella escogerá al que crea que no puede vivir sin él" ¿en qué momento nos volvimos egoístas? Dejamos que toda la responsabilidad cayera en los hombros de Katniss sin darle un respiro, quizá nosotros somos culpables también de lo que ella está viviendo.

Si él se hubiera ofrecido como tributo del 12 en mi lugar, quizá la guerra no hubiera empezado, probablemente ella o el hubieran muerto y las cosas seguirían igual, estaríamos esperando los siguientes juegos del hambre y ahora no habría quien se ofreciera por Prim, Prim su nombre es un recuerdo doloroso, apago el televisor y cierro los ojos, hay momentos en el viaje que los recuerdos vuelven y tengo que apretar los dientes para no gritar, pero así como llegan desaparecen.

Los distritos van cambiando, 6, 7,8, casi estoy en casa, está iniciando la primavera pienso en cómo estará ella, espero que bien y que Haymitch esté haciendo un buen trabajo, no sé, no tiene teléfono y marque a casa de Katniss pero nadie me contesto, así que tendré que ir a verla lo antes posible.

Bajo en la estación, no esta tan lejos de la Villa de los Vencedores, camino con las dos maletas y la caja en la mano y veo que poco a poco la gente está llegando a lo que quedo de las ruinas, muchos están ayudando a limpiar y otros bueno están viendo que les quedo en esas ruinas, la gente me saluda y siguen con sus quehaceres, veo la panadería de mis padres y pienso con nostalgia en mi Padre y lo mucho que me necesito mientras estuve en los juegos.

Entro en mi casa y dejo las maletas y la caja, no quiero que vea esas cintas Katniss porque sé que sufrirá más de lo que lo hace ahora. Camino hacia la casa de Katniss antes de ir a ver a Hymitch y veo su casa, hay humo en la chimenea por lo visto alguien está cocinando, pero lo que más me aflige es la tristeza, la muerte y soledad que despide su casa. De modo que me doy la vuelta y entro en casa para sacar unas cuantas herramientas y salgo al bosque, donde han levantado las rejas para protección de los pocos ciudadanos que quedan, pero han hecho una puerta donde hay alguien vigilando, le sonrió y me da el paso libre, creo que ya no hay problemas si salimos o no.

Sigo caminando y después de un par de kilómetros veo lo que estoy buscando, allí debajo de un hermoso roble hay varias plantas llenas de flores, me hinco cerca de ellas y las admiro, son idénticas a aquella florecita que tenía aquel panquecito cuando cumplió siete años Katniss.

- Hola Prim – le digo a las flores, primorosas, estas le ayudarán a salir de la oscuridad donde se que vive, donde yo viví y de donde Prim me ayudo a salir, pues se que ella esperaba que hiciera lo mismo por su hermana.

Después de escarbar con cuidado saco cinco plantas llenas de flores y las coloco en la carretilla que llevo paseando desde hace un rato, al llegar a casa de Katniss comienzo a trabajar, golpeo la tierra, saco todo lo que está muerto para poder sembrarlas y que comiencen a dar vida, siento calor, miro las plantas y veo que no les ha gustado mi trato pues se ven un poco ralas, pero con un poco de agua y cariño volverán a florecer como cuando las encontré en el bosque.

- Volviste – la puerta se abre de pronto y la veo, me mira sorprendida y su cabello esta hecho un lío, se ve delgada y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos muestran que no ha dormido bien en varios días.

- El Dr. Aurelius no me dejó irme del Capitolio hasta ayer ― le respondo mientras limpio el sudor que perla mi frente, no es momento de decirle todo lo ocurrido ya tendremos tiempo de charlar, sus ojos me revisan y puedo ver sus cicatrices en su rostro y en sus brazos. - En relación a eso, él me dijo que no puede fingir que te está tratando por siempre. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – me dice a la defensiva y yo frunzo un poco el ceño cuando me enderezo y estiro mis músculos adoloridos.

- Fui al bosque esta mañana a desenterrar estas. Para ella. ―le digo - Pensé que podíamos plantarlas a lo largo del costado de la casa. – Ella mira los arbustos y después de dar un leve asentamiento azota la puerta y yo termino lo que estoy haciendo, sabía que no le gustaría, o quizá sí, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar y contar todo aquello que no sabemos uno del otro de este tiempo que nos separaron.

Dejo las herramientas a un lado de la casa y camino a casa de Haymitch, se que está allí, abro la puerta y lo veo durmiendo en la mesa, lo remuevo un poco y abre los ojos y me mira sorprendido, el cuchillo ha desaparecido, pero quizá no estaba dormido.

- Hola – me dice parece estar un poco sobrio, aunque quizá es por la falta de alcohol, más que por gusto.

- Hola.

- Así que volviste – se endereza y se quita la camisa que esta manchada y la que trae esta en el mismo estado, me sonríe – sabía que no nos abandonarías.

- Bueno –digo yo mirándolo – estuve tentado.

- Lo sé y creo que ambos lo aceptamos, gracias por volver.

- Dime Haymitch, tú sabías que Prim.

- Y su madre crearon un remedio para ti, no, solo un día –dice poniéndose de pie mientras busca entre las botellas vacías del suelo de su casa – Decidí ir a verte, no podía dormir, y mi cubículo estaba cerca del de Johanna, ella estaba gritando al parecer tenía pesadillas, pero eran sobre ti.

- ¿Sobre mi?

- Si, gritaba "dejen a Peeta, el no sabe nada" una y otra vez, tuvieron que ir a darle morflina para que descansara, al final no pude volver a dormir y fui a ver qué tal estabas pasando tu noche, lamento no haber sido un buen mentor.

- No te preocupes, y que pasó.

- Bueno Plutarch me miro y dijo que tenía que ir por un café y se marcho dejándome mientras regresaba y me sorprendí al verla sentada frente a ti, estaba limpiando tu frente, al parecer tenías mucha fiebre, ella te decía que le contaras sobre tu niñez y que recordabas de Katniss, le estabas contando algo sobre cuando estabas luchando y querías que ella te notara pero que no lo hacía y de pronto abriste los ojos a lo que ella se asusto pero no dejo de limpiarte la frente y le dijiste "ella si me noto, se lo dijo a Haymitch en el primer tren al Capitolio" en verdad me sorprendí creí que no lo recordarías.

- Entonces tú sabías.

- Bueno yo sabía que algo estaba cambiando dentro de ti, cada noche empecé a ir a verte, y vi el efecto que tuvo Prim en ti, creo que no era tan débil y delicada como Katniss pensaba, pero bueno, así son las hermanas mayores –me dice sonriendo – En ese momento me di cuenta que aun estabas allí que no eras el monstruo que tú mismo creías, no sabía cómo decirle a Katniss que aun estabas allí, ella creía que te había perdido para siempre.

- Pues no lo hizo, he regresado por ella.

- Me da gusto chico – me dice dándome un golpecito en el hombro – Debo decirte que te extrañe.

- Aunque la elegiste a ella –digo en tono de broma, sin reproche.

- Ambos lo hicimos, ahora vamos a buscar algo de comer, muero de hambre. Quizá Sae haya preparado algo delicioso.

- ¿Sae?

- Ayuda a Katniss y le prepara de comer, ella la atiende mejor que yo, creo que es lo mejor.

- Pues deberías aceptar algo de ayuda.

- Ya veré – me dice saliendo de la casa y yo le sigo el paso.

Sae nos abre la puerta y me sonríe al verme, nos invita pasar y veo la chimenea encendida, la casa está limpia pero parece que no viviera nadie allí, Haymitch se sirve un gran plato de comida y le agradece a Sae.

- ¿Dónde está Katniss? – le pregunto.

- Salió a cazar, necesito carne fresca.

- Ah claro – me siento a comer y veo a su nieta jugando con los estambres que eran de la madre de Katniss.

- Oye Sae – le digo mirándola – ¿no conocerás a alguien que quiera ayudar a mi mentor con su casa?

- Creo que encontraré a alguien – Haymitch me mira con cara de pocos amigos y yo continuo comiendo.

- Gracias.

- Dejaré la puerta de atrás abierta para cuando vengas a ver a Katniss.

- Gracias.

Entro en mi casa después de despedir a Haymitch y decirle que le estaré visitando cada día y comienzo a limpiar, la casa está abandonada, ¿Qué habrá pasado con mi familia? ¿Murieron durante el bombardeo? ¿Fueron secuestrados y torturados por mi culpa? La ira comienza a crecer en mí y me aferro a la barra de la cocina hasta que todo remite y vuelvo a ser yo, limpio la cocina y reviso las alacenas, aun hay harina y cosas para preparar pan, veo que todo está en orden y sirve, de modo que enciendo los hornos y comienzo a trabajar, la gente necesitara algo de comida y yo les proporcionaré un poco de pan.

Después de varias horas de trabajo y canastas de pan llenas a rebosar escucho un automóvil detenerse fuera de la casa de Katniss, es el auto que esta mañana vi sacando cuerpos de las casas abandonadas y veo que lleva a Katniss en brazos, en ese momento quiero salir corriendo a ver como se encuentra, pero espero a que la deje en casa y después me dirijo allí, veo que Thom cruza frente a mi casa y me saluda.

- Espera – le digo y él me mira sorprendido, nunca hemos hablado es la primera vez, la única vez que quizá tuvimos contacto fue cuando a Gale lo azotaron y de eso hace mucho tiempo.

- Ah Peeta – me dice bajando del auto – No sabía que habías regresado.

- Bueno llegue hoy, oye podrás hacerme un favor.

- Claro –dice mirando de reojo la casa de Katniss – Yo la encontré en la Veta, creí que se iba a desmayar cuando le ofrecí llevarla, pero.

- Está bien – le digo – Quiero que les lleves esto a los ciudadanos del distrito – al abrir la puerta de la casa el aroma de pan recién hecho nos golpea en el rostro y veo como mira sorprendido el pan.

- ¿Vaya lo hiciste solo?

- Si, después de años trabajando en esto, las manos lo hacen solas.

- ¿y tendremos que? – se a que se refiere, el pago del pan era muy elevado y no cualquiera podía obtenerlo.

- Es un obsequio, por favor que todos tomen algo, espero que sea suficiente, si no dime y prepararé mas.

- Con esto hay suficiente para varios días – lo veo comenzar a cargar el camión y se va mientras mastica un bollo caliente.

Camino despacio a casa de Katniss, abro la puerta trasera y me asomo, no está en el piso de abajo, subo con cuidado las escaleras y la escucho llorando me acerco a su puerta y la veo mirando al pequeño gato de Prim mientras le limpia las heridas, ¿Cuánto tiempo permanezco allí en la oscuridad mirándola? No lo sé, pero no la interrumpo, ella necesita este duelo, así como yo tuve el mío durante mi encierro en el Capitolio, ella nunca tuvo tiempo de estar sola y gritar y desahogarse, creo que es el momento, me marcho hasta que se queda dormida y Buttercup se acuesta a sus pies, camino despacio y la miro dormir.

- Ahora es momento de salir adelante preciosa – al decir esto acaricio su rostro y ella se estremece pero no se despierta, me marcho prometiéndole que aunque las cosas sigan iguales, yo estaré allí para ella.

* * *

**¿Son demasiado largos los capítulos? La verdad siempre que estoy a punto de subirlos digo ¿serán muy largos? les cortaré un poco y así hago más... pero al final los dejo así y pues bueno esta listo. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y bueno creo que Peeta decidió en su precioso, hermoso, chulo y magnifico corazoncito que estaría con Katniss sin importar lo que pasara, pero el canto de ella lo hizo recordar, eso creo. **

**Pues gracias a todos por sus reviews, por leer, por agregarme, en verdad cada vez que veo un review siento que en mi cara aparece la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, de modo que gracias por hacer mis días perfectos en medio de tanta locura. **

**Les mando muchos besos y abrazos y nos vemos el próximo viernes, quizá antes. Tengo que empezar las tareas finales y bueno ya saben como es eso, pero intentaré subir lo antes posible y no olviden dejar sus reviews en el botoncito azul. **

**Besos IRES **


	8. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos, feliz domingo y por ser inicio de semana les tengo otro capitulo. **

**Discleimer... Esta obra llamada los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzzane y nadie más. **

* * *

Reencuentro.

Salgo de allí y me dirijo a mi casa, le daré su espacio a Katniss y esperaré a que ella hable, estoy dispuesto, quizá el muto tenga razón cuando lucha y me recuerda que a ella no le importé, que simplemente me abandonó, que no quiso luchar y lo eligió a él. Pero ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo? Probablemente hubiera estado a su lado siempre mientras luchaba contra el Capitolio, pero que habría sido de mí si hubiera existido alguien que me ofreciera su corazón en ese momento en que me ahogaba, ¿la hubiera cuidado? O habría corrido a los brazos de esa mujer para sanar mi dolor sabiendo que ella me protegería. Se cual es mi respuesta.

Entro en la casa y comienzo a mezclar la harina con el agua, la sensación de esta masa me da paz, me recuerda mi infancia, a mi padre y siento un dolor en mi corazón, en verdad lo extraño, siempre tenía palabras de consuelo, palabras en que me recordaba que valía la pena seguir adelante, por alguna razón es que siempre fui su favorito, quizá porque mi madre me despreciaba más que a mis hermanos, probablemente por el hecho de que ambos amábamos el pan y las maravillas que se pueden logar con paciencia y amor.

- Peeta – recuerdo la voz de mi padre cuando tenía seis años – Si alguna vez tenemos oportunidad me gustaría que viajáramos al distrito 11 – lo mire con sorpresa, nunca había salido del 12 ni siquiera a la Veta pero su comentario me sorprendió - de allí nos mandan la harina, pero sé que manejan muchos tipos de harina, te gustará, cuando podamos iremos a conocer los tipos de pan de cada distrito.

- Cuando sea un vencedor de los juegos del hambre, te traeré una muestra – le digo sonriendo.

- Nunca – me dice el muy serio, para mí, que en ese entonces era un niño pequeño que solo escuchaba por su maestra sobre los juegos del hambre donde el vencedor traería victoria a su distrito, era como un sueño futuro, en verdad yo desee ser un vencedor. – Nunca Peeta desees participar allí, haré todo lo posible por que tu nombre este las menos veces posibles, porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

- Papá quiero traer gloria a mi distrito.

- Ese no debe ser tu sueño, tu sueño debe ir más allá, debe llenar tu corazón y todo lo que eres, que cuando veas que tu realidad es difícil, busca que tu sueño siempre este allí haciéndote sonreír. La gloria llegará a tu distrito de una manera muy diferente.

- Tengo un sueño – le digo y sé que en mi rostro de niño me coloreo de rojo las mejillas.

- ¿Y ese cual es?

- Escuchar cantar siempre a una niñita.

- ¿A una niña? – me dice sonriendo - ¿de dónde es?

- De la Veta, cuando canta los pájaros dejan de hacer ruido papá, yo lo vi – en su mirada veo que él ha reconocido y sabe de quién estoy hablado.

- Pues hijo, mira habla con ella, antes que nada se su amigo, y verás que todo será más fácil, vamos, tienen mucho tiempo por delante, quizá en algún momento ella corresponda tus sentimientos.

- ¿entonces? – le pregunto mientras levanto con mis manitas una bolsa de harina de vacío en un bol y de pronto estoy cubierto con la harina.

- ¿me decías?

- ¿No puedo ser un tributo?

- Eso no te toca decidirlo a ti pequeño – me dice mientras me limpia el rostro – Pero si lo eres, nunca dejes de ser tú Peeta, no dejes que te alejen de tus sueños aun cuando este quiera alejarse de ti.

- ¿Lucho por él?

- Con todo lo que eres – me dice mientras me da un bollo de queso – Yo estaré a tu lado siempre.

Las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, mientras pienso en él, mi viejo, su risa en el aire mientras contaba chistes sobre el pan, la manera de disfrutar un pan que tenía el sabor del moho en cada mordida y la paciencia para tolerar a mi madre que siempre pareció haber odiado su matrimonio. Pienso en como encontré la relación de mis padres más dividida después de mis juegos cuando dije a todo Panem que mi padre amaba a la madre de Katniss, lo veo sonreírme la última vez que nos vimos antes de que me marchara a los siguientes juegos, recuerdo que esa mañana me estaba repitiendo las instrucciones para hacer bollos de queso y.

- Bollos – digo sonriendo – ¡Eso es! – Salgo de mi casa y camino por las viejas calles, cuando llegue vi que el viejo de las cabras había regresado con las pocas que le quedaban y sonrió al verlo ordeñando a una de ellas.

- Hola – le digo, el parece reconocerme y hace una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué hace tan temprano aquí?

- Necesito queso, ¿tiene?

- Tengo – me dice – Pero no es muy bueno.

- Es perfecto – le digo mientras el va a buscar el paquetito, saco una moneda de oro y se lo pongo en la mano.

- No, esto es mucho, ya hizo demasiado por nosotros. – Dice y su mirada vuela a las ruinas de la panadería de mis padres. – Recibí su pan ayer.

- Esto es por el queso, gracias y si puede surtirme queso se lo agradeceré.

- Lo haré Sr. Mellark. – de nuevo el dolor, ese nombre era de mi padre, no tengo derecho, no soy como él, no merezco ser llamado así. - Usted me recuerda a su padre, siempre me regaló pan, sin el yo hace mucho no estaría aquí.

- Gracias – le digo sonriendo – Espero llenar sus zapatos.

- Lo hace Sr. Mellark, lo hace.

Camino hacia la casa con mi precioso tesoro en las manos, en mi mente repaso la manera de hacer los bollos de queso como mi padre me enseño, nunca me di a la tarea de aprender ciertos tipos de procedimientos porque a mi me tocaba el pan dulce, pero no creo que sea tan difícil, de todos modos mi padre siempre me lo explico aunque mi madre no quisiera y la última vez que me la repitió esta grabada con fuego en mi mente.

Trabajo toda la mañana, busco entre los estantes el libro de recetas y lo encuentro, pronto los bollos están en el horno y el aroma de las hierbas finas y el queso junto con la levadura del pan hacen que mi estomago se queje de hambre, cuando el horno timbra avisando la cocción perfecta lo abro y el dorado del pan me dice que están listos.

Entro en casa de Haymitch y dejo la canasta con pan en la cocina, el está durmiendo en la cocina y sé que no despertará hasta más tarde a menos que lo llame, de modo que busco una bolsa y comienzo a levantar las botellas vacías del suelo, la basura y el resto de suciedad que es la decoración de su casa. Ropa vieja esta regada por todos lados y en algunos lugares el vomito seco me dice que su estomago la ha pasado mal últimamente.

Abro las ventanas y dejo que el aire viciado salga de la casa de mi mentor, limpio los pisos y la casa queda un poco más presentable, miro a Haymitch y continua durmiendo abrazando su cuchillo, después subo las escaleras y entro en cada una de las habitaciones recogiendo lo que es basura y no es prescindible, después de este tiempo, creo conocer a mi mentor lo suficiente, nunca había entrado en su casa y veo en una habitación una repisa llena de fotografías, aunque algunos marcos están quebrados y otros bueno, solo quedan viejas fotos, limpio con cuidado mientras las observo, me sorprendo al ver que no solo son de él y de la Veta, puedo reconocer a Finnick en ellas, a Chaff con el abrazados, a algunos otros que se son Vencedores pero no conocí, y una donde está el con una hermosa chica de cabello obscuro y ojos grises, no la conozco pero es muy parecida a Katniss, en primera instancia creo que es ella, pero viéndola bien es imposible pues a su lado esta un joven Haymitch abrazándola.

- ¿Sabes que puedo llamar a los agentes de la paz por irrumpir en mi casa?

- No creo que vengan – le digo mientras dejo la foto en su lugar – Estaba limpiando este desastre.

- Gracias – me dice mientras se sienta en la cama y mira las fotos – Creo que tengo más de dos años de no subir aquí.

- ¿Quién es ella? – le digo señalando a la chica que está con él.

- Pam – me dice sonriendo – Yo la amaba. – eso es sorprendente, nunca me imagine algo así. – La amaba tanto como tú a Katniss.

- ¿y dónde está?

- Muerta – me dice y veo dolor en sus ojos – Y es por mi culpa.

- Haymitch ¿Por qué?

- Cuando vencí – me dijo el – Las cosas no fueron fáciles, pero la gente aun no estaba lista para una guerra, de modo que vieron mi actuación como una rebeldía y sé que Snow jugo conmigo, la siguiente cosecha ella fue llamada. – Siento un nudo en el estomago y veo el dolor en su mirada, pues se que yo lo sentí cuando ella se ofreció como voluntaria.

- Yo fui su mentor – me dice mientras ve las fotos – Chaff tenía ya un par de años y bueno me ofreció su amistad cuando vio el dolor que tenía cuando la llamaron, dijo que todo Panem se dio cuenta que ella era mi punto débil. Al final ella sobrevivió al baño de sangre y un par de días, pero al final no pude hacer más por ella, murió a manos de un profesional y con ella murió todo lo que me quedaba para luchar.

- Lo siento. – es la primera vez que habla sobre el mismo.

- Destruyeron a mi familia mientras estábamos allá, no quedo más para mi aquí en el doce, me di por vencido, cada año los tributos eran débiles y enfermizos y necesitaban cuidados, de modo que no podía hacer nada por ellos en los juegos, la bebida me ayudo a olvidar los rostros de esos tributos, de sus padres que me acusaban, de las hermanas de Pam que me decían que no la cuide, pero Snow ya tenía sus ojos en ella y yo no era más que un niño de catorce años, con demasiado odio en mi corazón y un botella frente a mí, tome la decisión equivocada.

- No podías hacer nada.

- Sí, claro que podía, ustedes lo lograron, yo simplemente me di por vencido antes de luchar.

- No – le digo – La diferencia es que nosotros te teníamos a ti, tu nos recomendaste sobrevivir ¿lo recuerdas? – el parece mirarme con otros ojos y sonríe.

- Cuando me dijiste que la amabas, yo pensé en mi mismo, en ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiésemos sido cosechados juntos? ¿La habría podido salvar? ¿pudo haber esperanza para nosotros? Pero Katniss no era como Pam, era como yo, con fuego en su interior, necesitaba ayudarla a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva que tú ya tenías y era mantenerla con vida, mantenerlos a ambos con vida, tu amor por ella fue la salvación de los dos, nada más.

- No creo que fuera así.

- Lo fue, créeme, ese amor no solo los salvo a ustedes, me salvo a mí. – lo veo ponerse de pie y sonríe - Bueno chico, por lo visto ni ella ni yo te merecemos. – Me dice suspirando mientras mira la foto por última vez. – Todos ellos marcaron mi vida de una manera que no tienes idea, tengo que poner una tuya aquí.

- Por cierto Haymitch – le digo mientras veo una de Finnick frente al mar – El me dijo que fuiste un gran amigo, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, me dio ese mensaje para ti.

- Gracias chico, vamos ese pan huele delicioso y muero de hambre – me arrebata de las manos la bolsa y baja las escaleras, yo doy una última mirada y salgo detrás de él, por lo visto todos tenemos nuestros recuerdos, pero de lo que ahora me doy cuenta es que nos tenemos a nosotros mismos y un futuro por delante, en el cual debemos protegernos porque, al final somos una familia.

Caminamos a casa de Katnnis donde el humo nos anuncia que Sae ya llego, comienzo a decirle sobre la construcción de la panadería y él me hace un par de comentarios, aun no me ha preguntado nada sobre mi decisión de volver pero sé que tarde o temprano debo hablar con él para saber si aun hay esperanza.

- Hola –nos dice Sae abriendo la puerta. – Ella no está, pasen a desayunar – siento un nudo en el estomago y miro a mi mentor.

- Entrégale esto.

- ¿Pero no te quedas?

- Tengo cosas que hacer – le entrego la canasta y me doy la vuelta – Espera – le digo a Sae y saco un poco de dinero – Compra algo para preparar de comer – me marcho con paso apresurado se que debería quedarme pero ella sabe que volví y se marcha, quizá ella no me quiere a su lado y es su manera de decirlo, así que también yo me voy.

Al llegar a mi casa siento el muto rugir dentro de mi diciendo todo sobre mi error de volver, recuerdos demasiado brillantes me llenan la mente, caigo al suelo y aprieto las manos mientras repito las razones por las que volví aunque no parecen muy validas, después todo remite y me quedo abrazando mis rodillas mientras el dolor desaparece.

Dos días, tengo dos días y no hemos cruzado palabra, he intentado ir a verla pero Sae me dice que salió a cazar o está encerrada en ese mundo de dolor en el que ella es la única habitante, Haymitch me hace un rato compañía y después se va a beber a su casa, de modo que yo hago pan y me encierro para evitar las crisis que de pronto han comenzado a llegar con más frecuencia, aunque intento que Haymitch no se dé cuenta de esto.

Es la segunda noche desde que volví y sus gritos me despiertan, quizá a todo el distrito, me visto y salgo a su casa son apenas las dos y entro por la puerta trasera, Haymitch me ha dicho que desde que regresaron a sido así, que él ha ido a su lado a llamarla para sacarla de sus pesadillas pero no se despierta, según él a Katniss le gusta vivir allí, es su condena por lo vivido, ¿Pero acaso no entiende que es libre?

Entro a su habitación y la veo removerse entre sueños, su rostro refleja dolor y tortura, Buttercup me mira y salta de la cama casi como dándome su permiso de acercarme a ella, yo paso sobre Katniss y me acuesto a su lado, ella se estremece con mi contacto pero se acurruca contra mí, cuando siento que el temblor de su cuerpo está remitiendo ella comienza a llorar, sus lagrimas empapan mi playera y siento sus uñas enterrarse en mi piel, pero no la suelto, mis brazos la envuelven con fuerza y ella pasa toda la noche entre suspiros y lágrimas, ¿Cuanto más encerró en su corazón?

No puedo dormir por temor a que el muto despierte y pueda dañarla. Cuando está comenzando a amanecer me levanto sin despertarla y salgo de su cama, la miro y está más tranquila, creo que aun no es el momento de decirle que volví, quizá primero ella debe aceptar que soy yo antes de despertarse y verme con ella.

Preparo el horno y hago un par de hogazas de pan, cuando veo que son las ocho salgo con el pan recién hecho y despierto a Haymitch, no puedo permitirle que recaiga de nuevo en el alcohol aunque sé que siempre lo necesitara, después de nuestra conversación ambos hemos aceptado que mientras ella no regrese, tenemos que estar a su lado. Entramos a su casa como el día anterior y Sae está preparando huevos con tocino, por lo visto se surtió de comida con el dinero que le di, cuando estamos empezando a comer Katniss baja y nos saluda pero no dice más, se sienta a desayunar, le da el tocino al gato y come en silencio.

- ¿Cuáles son tus planes? -me pregunta Haymitch

- Hoy empezamos la reconstrucción de la panadería - Katniss me mira y regresa a su plato en silencio.

- ¿Y tú Preciosa?

- Saldré a cazar. –contesta llanamente

- Caza grasnos - le dice Sae.

- Bien me marcho - se pone de pie y sale tomando sus cosas del rincón sin dirigirnos nuevamente la palabra.

- Gracias, ya me estaban volviendo loco sus gritos. – Dice Haymitch mientras pide otra ronda de huevo con tocino y me mira.

- ¿Por qué crees que tengo algo que ver?

- Pasaste la noche con ella, lo sé porque era como la calmabas en el tren. Debo decirte que a todos que le ayudaras con sus pesadillas, grita terriblemente.

- buen yo...

- Peeta - me dice Sae sentándose con nosotros - eres su esposo debes estar con ella, aunque tengan problemas, es el único modo en que se resolverán.

- Pues. – Miro a Haymitch que está intentando no carcajearse y miro de nuevo a Sae, creo que mucha gente en Panem aun piensa que ambos estamos casados, nunca se comprobó lo contrario y la guerra nos golpeo inesperadamente a todos, de modo que se olvido, con mi transformación y su locura, paso a ser un tema olvidado, nuestro matrimonio, nuestro hijo, de los vencedores del distrito 12 solo quedaron cenizas.

- Te prepararé la habitación que era de la Señora, Katniss no se dará cuenta, nunca esta. –dice sin dejarme terminar, se pone de pie y toma las cosas para limpiar el cuarto.

- Gracias, oye Sae, porque tú y tu nieta no se mudan a mi casa. – le pregunto ya que de mudarme mi propiedad se deteriorará.

- Oh no yo tengo mi cuarto.

- Vamos - le insisto - de todos modos la casa se desperdiciara si no vivo allí, así estarás más cerca.

- Gracias -dice después de aceptar y se marcha.

- Así que Señor casado – me dice riendo – Por lo visto sigues con la historia.

- No veo porque desmentirla.

- Pero si ella no regresa, ¿no quieres estar con alguien más?

- Mi corazón le pertenece a ella. – le digo removiendo la comida, - le prometí que estaría con ella siempre.

- Bueno, puedes intentar ser feliz con alguien más – me dice – recuerdo a tu amiga, Delly ella está de vuelta en el distrito ¿no lo sabías? Su padre ha sido nombrado Alcalde de la ciudad. – Lo miro sorprendido, no lo sabía, recuerdo a sus padres, hubo un tiempo en mi infancia que pase días felices en casa de Delly pero de eso hace mucho tiempo.

- Gracias – le digo buscando si es una broma o me habla en serio – Pero tengo cosas que hacer como para preocuparme en una relación, además tengo a alguien a quien cuidar.

- Te he dicho que vales oro chico – me dice sonriendo.

- Ahora ¿qué hacemos contigo? – le digo mientras termino mi comida. Y busco cambiar la conversación.

- A mí no me mires conseguiré una botella y allí nos vemos.

- Vamos, tengo que ir a ver a los constructores. - Haymitch se levanta de mala gana y me sigue, aunque sé que le agrada tener algo que hacer y a mí me da gusto tener de vuelta a mi mentor.

- Peeta, ¿aun tienes pesadillas? – Me dice mientras caminamos por las calles que comienzan a estar mas llenas, las maquinas del Capitolio están trabajando por quitar los escombros y hay grupos de personas construyendo las casas deshechas y las personas revisan sus pocas pertenencias que sobrevivieron.

- No durante la noche, solo de día y creo que son más difíciles de superar, tengo miedo de dañarla. –digo intentando no mostrar el moustro que vive dentro de mí. Veo que en donde estaba la casa del Alcalde hay varias personas, me siento triste pues Haymitch me ha dicho lo que paso con ellos, no era justo, nada es justo. Las palabras de mi mentor me regresan a la realidad.

- ¿y qué haces al respecto?

- Me alejo – digo, recuerdo que en el viaje de regreso y por la tarde de los dos últimos días las crisis han sido tan severas, pero van remitiendo, la tarde anterior le confieso que me he encerrado en el baño en esos lapso de locura hasta que siento que todo se va – Sabes, al principio eran más fuertes, ahora es menos, eso me tranquiliza y anoche, bueno no hubo pesadillas.

- ¿Piensas hablar con ella de eso?

- En algún momento.

- Creo que debes mostrarle que volviste por ella.

- Lo haré. –digo deteniéndome frente a la construcción que va muy avanzada aunque apenas tengan unas horas de haber comenzado, Haymitch revisa los planos mientras yo veo como van los hornos que encargue para la panadería.

Pasamos casi todo el día revisando la reconstrucción y después vamos con el nuevo alcalde me sonríe y me da su condolencia por la pérdida de mi familia, en su juventud el y mi padre fueron viejos amigos.

- Delly esta dentro, por si quieres saludarla.

- Gracias.

- Me quedaré aquí chico –dice Haymitch. Yo camino por los pasillos de la casa, la conozco, el año anterior estuvimos allí en la celebración de la Victoria, cruzo una puerta y la veo sentada frente a un piano que esta en perfectas condiciones.

- ¿No me digas que aprendiste a tocar? – le digo en tono de broma, ella me mira con sorpresa y después sonríe.

- Peeta, mi padre me dijo que volviste, pero no creí verte.

- ¿Cómo te va? – le digo mientras me siento a su lado.

- Bien, ahora mi padre es el alcalde.

- Me he enterado. Felicidades.

- ¿Cómo estas tu? – me pregunta ella.

- Bien, gracias a ti.

- No – dice ella sonriendo – Yo no hice nada, solo te hacia enojar, quien te ayudo fue Prim. – veo que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y baja la vista – Lamento lo que paso, yo cuando me enteré sentí que – sus palabras se detienen pues las lagrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas.

- Esta bien Delly. Es.

- No – me dice entre sollozos – No está bien, ella no debía morir, Coin nos engaño, yo estaba allí, ella le dijo que fuera, que tenían que ir a revisar a los heridos, que el convoy saldría. No sabes cómo estaba ella. – Se tapa los ojos como si quisiera borrar lo que hay frente a sus ojos – Cuando nos enteramos que murieron, ella pareció quebrarse, pero se transformo, en alguien que comenzó a ver por su madre y por Annie que cayeron en una crisis. Fue tan horrible, solo tenía trece años.

- Lo sé. – le digo.

- Coin fue y le dijo ese día, que había fuego cruzado y había niños heridos que debía viajar lo antes posible, la asigno personalmente.

- ¿Ella no pidió ir?

- No – me dice Delly – Yo la escuche decírselo, Prim parecía tener la necesidad de ir, de ayudar a otros como si fuesen Katniss, pero yo sabía que ustedes no estaban muertos, se lo dije y me dijo, lo se por eso es que acepte ir, pero no pensé que Coin fuese a.

- Esa mujer era igual a Snow.

- ¿Y Katniss como esta?

- Lejos de mí.

- Entonces ve a buscarla, debes recuperarla, se que ella te ama Peeta, la vi muchas veces, llorando al lado de Gale.

- Gale – digo su nombre mientras pienso en el dolor que me causo y también a ella.

- Era su mejor amigo, debía sostenerse de alguien.

- Lo sé – le digo – no la estoy culpando.

- Ella lloro muchos días por ti, antes de que te rescataran, Prim me dijo que se estaba dejando morir por haberte perdido, se que yo lo hubiera hecho, pues se que es amarte como ella lo hace.

- Delly, yo no puedo. – Ella me sonríe y veo sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

- Sé que la amas a ella, y no quiero alejarte, siempre te querré, pero tenía que decirlo para que sepas que aunque parezca una misión imposible ella te ama.

- Gracias.

- De nada, para eso somos amigos ¿no?

- Si los mejores – le digo ofreciéndole mi dedo meñique, ella esboza una hermosa sonrisa y toma mi dedo con el suyo.

- No puedo creer que lo recordaste.

- Nunca dejaste de importarme.

- Entonces – me dice en un susurro – Tenemos que traer de vuelta a la chica en llamas.

- Lo intentaré, si necesito ayuda te diré.

- ¿Necesitaras ayuda con la panadería?

- No me caerá mal, ¿quieres ayudar?

- ¿Me enseñaras?

- Por supuesto podemos hacer niñas y niños de masa – los dos reímos y después me levanto para irme.

- Gracias por volver Peeta.

- Gracias a ti. – le digo y me acerco a besarla en la frente, Delly mi querida amiga. Al salir veo al alcalde platicando con Haymitch, ambos parecen de acuerdo en lo que dicen y hacen bosquejos y planos en un pedazo de pergamino.

- Ah Peeta – me dice al mirarme – Creo que debes escuchar a tu mentor, será muy interesante si los tres trabajamos juntos.

- ¿En qué? – le pregunto a mi mentor más que al alcalde que mira los bocetos.

- En la mejora del 12 – me dice Haymitch y sonríe. – Lo hablare con el esta noche y mañana vendremos.

- Claro, gracias por todo – El abraza a su hija y nosotros caminamos de regreso a la casa. Cuando terminamos casi es de noche, recojo unos bollos con queso y vamos a casa de Katniss.

- Preciosa ya regresamos - dice Haymitch de buen humor- hemos conseguido unos bollos de queso y algo que comer.

- Gracias –dice ella desde el sofá, parece cansada.

- ¿estás enferma? – le pregunta Haymitch.

- No – es su respuesta.

- Entonces vamos a cenar –dice poniendo la comida en la mesa, los tres comemos en silencio y ella al terminar se despide y se marcha a su habitación.

- Creo que debes ir por tus maletas –dice Haymitch.

- Por cierto, tengo algo para ti – le digo y ambos salimos de la casa de Katniss, le entrego un par de botellas de Ron y el sonríe.

- Vaya niño ¿donde las conseguiste?

- Creo que son un regalo de Effie – le digo sonriendo – Estaban dentro de la maleta de la ropa.

- Sabía que esa mujer me amaba.

- No lo desperdicies, tardará en haber más.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. – Lo veo feliz y se da la vuelta para ir a su casa, yo recojo mis cosas y dejo la cocina lista para trabajar el día siguiente, dejo el pan fermentando y todo preparo algunos panes para solo hornearlos la mañana siguiente, después de recoger mi ropa me dirijo a casa de Katniss.

- Ven hablaremos de los nuevos planes. – me lo topo en la entrada mientras dejo las cosas en la cocina – Espera a que se quede dormida, vamos a mi casa. – Sigo a mi mentor donde pasamos mas de dos horas planeando todo.

Pasa más de una semana de esa nueva rutina, creo que eso es lo que evita mi locura, encontrar rutinas que hacer, los tres tenemos algo que hacer, ella caza, yo horneo y Haymitch bebe, bueno también nos ayuda a ambos en lo que se nos atraviesa para comenzar esta nueva vida de libertad, aunque no es mucho, mientras Katniss no salga de ese lugar donde quiere estar encerrada, no podremos seguir adelante, ninguno de los tres.

- Vaya preciosa –dice una mañana Haymitch a Katniss que está comiendo más que de costumbre, de hecho en los últimos días se ha alimentado mejor, su color está volviendo a su cara y las sombras debajo de sus ojos están desapareciendo.

- ¿Qué? –dice mientras disfruta uno de mis bollos de queso.

- Si que tienes hambre –dice él y en su rostro le dice que es un placer verla comer.

- Es que últimamente tengo mucha hambre – dice ella – Me agoto demasiado.

- Será porque ahora tienes más que hacer, has cazado el doble, parecieras que tienes más energía, gracias a ti la carnicería tiene más comida.

- Sí, yo me siento diferente –dice ella – Creo que las pesadillas han pasado un poco.

- De eso me di cuenta –dice Haymitch. – Duermes como un bebé.

- Tengo que irme – le digo casi matándolo con la mirada, ¿acaso piensa decirle que duermo con ella? Me marcho sabiendo que quizá se lo diga, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría.

- ¿Katniss no has pensado hacer otra cosa? – le pregunto, es la primera vez que hablo con ella directamente en estos días antes, no sé por qué me cuesta cruzar palabras con ella, quizá porque no sabe que he vuelto, que volví por ella – además de cazar.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? – me grita yo la miro sorprendido su cambio es drástico y ella parece notarlo pues baja su mirada.

- No quiero molestarte, se qué bueno eres buena en eso, no buena, excelente, pero he pensado que quizá tú podrías.

- Mira Peeta Mellark no se qué estás haciendo aquí, -sus palabras y su tono son hirientes y Haymitch lucha por callarla, se que teme por ella, por mi reacción yo la escucho sorprendido - ¿Por qué volviste? ¿para torturarme? Basta de tanta nobleza, no la merezco, porque no me dejas sola, se que Haymitch no lo hará, pero tú, vete, - sus últimas palabras son con un toque de dolor – se que podrás tener a alguien mejor. – Sale por la puerta de atrás y me quedo mirando ese punto donde desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dije? - le pregunto a mi mentor.

- Creo que ya está regresando nuestra Katniss –dice el - no le tomes en serio sus palabras pues ella sabe que aunque viviera mil años nunca te va a merecer. Has hecho un buen trabajo. O te está dando permiso de que te relaciones con Delly. – Se que no lo dice con mala intención, desde que nos vimos en su casa, Delly comenzó a ir a la mía para aprender a hacer pan, ahora con la panadería establecida ella y yo pasamos mucho tiempo junto, más de lo que paso con Katniss.

- Haymitch, voy a salir – le digo mirando el arco que esta vez no se llevo.

- ¿Por qué? – Deja de reír y me mira preocupado.

- Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer y que pensar, aquí no puedo hacerlo, la panadería tiene a alguien trabajando y es lo mejor.

- Está bien – dice el tristemente – Sabía que sería difícil para ti, pero no dejes de venir, se que ella siente algo por ti y bueno echarías todo por la borda.

- No me iré eternamente, solo dije que saldré, nos vemos en unos días, pero eso no se lo digas a Katniss. – Camino a la panadería donde dejo indicaciones con Delly de enviar pan recién hecho y bollos de queso a la casa de Katniss.

El tren está por salir y mi boleto marca que mi destino es el Capitolio, de allí iré a recorrer cada distrito, tengo gente que ver y ayuda que pedir mientras sigue adelante la reconstrucción de este nuevo Panem, miro hacia el distrito 12 y con una sonrisa me despido de Katniss, prometiéndole que volveré cuanto antes para sanar su corazón.

* * *

**Hola, pues aquí esta no llegamos a los 10 reviews pero ya que esta listo pensé en publicar, gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado como a mí me gusto, la verdad debo confesar dos cosas, este no era el capítulo original que ya tenía casi listo, después de sus reviews y sus preciosos comentarios releí para subir y comencé a agregar detalles, por aquí y por allá y de pronto apareció otro capitulo. **

**Así que gracias por comentar, por agregarme a favoritos, siento no haber contestado sus reviews pero he batallado con el internet, y eso del cibercafé me deja pobre, así que por aquí les digo a todos GRACIAS.**

**Otra cosa que debo confesar, soy adicta a los reviews como los adictos del distrito 6, así que si saben de lo que hablo, no dejen de dejarme reviews los amo. **

**Un beso a todos y nos vemos pronto, espero que si lleguemos a la meta. Y Que la suerte este siempre de su lado. **

**IRES**


	9. Katniss

**Actualización especial... PV de Katniss. **

**Discleimer... Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen son de Suzzane Collins... **

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**KATNISS **

Abro los ojos asustada, mi sueño es demasiado real, se que era una pesadilla pero a la vez era diferente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me despierto gritando, pero estoy agitada e intento recordarla. En mi sueño vi los últimos minutos quizá segundos de vida de mi hermana Prim, y también se que vi a Peeta, pero él no estaba a mi lado, de hecho lo había perdido, lo había abandonado al salir de la tienda de Tigris, pero allí estaba delante de mí y aun puedo sentir su cuerpo protegiendo el mío del fuego, cubriéndome mientras Prim era consumida y el también.

Llevo mi mano al cuello pues siento que me asfixio, pero no entiendo mi sueño, el no estaba allí, yo lo abandone, el se arriesgo para salvarme. No, imposible, eso lo hubiera hecho mi Peeta, pero él murió a manos del Capitolio dejándome una sombra de él, pero sus brazos eran demasiado reales a mi alrededor, casi podría jurar que estaban a mi lado mientras dormía, cuidándome, pero no hay nadie a en mi habitación.

Abro la ventana para que entre un poco de aire ya que me siento un poco asfixiada por todo lo que pasa por mi mente, al asomarme veo las primorosas florecer y pienso en mi hermanita, esas flores siempre me las recordaran y el dolor por haberla perdido vuelve a mí. _Katniss no te desanimes ¿vale? El te recordará solo debes demostrarle tus sentimientos. _Escucho la voz clara de Prim mientras yo lloraba después de darme cuenta que lo había perdido, ella me consoló en esos momentos, siempre hubo alguien a mi lado, ahora el único que me queda es Haymitch y creo que él esta mas a la fuerza que por gusto conmigo.

Me abrazo a mis rodillas y miro mi reflejo en el espejo, mi piel al fin ha tomado un color uniforme, mi cabello sigue siendo un desastre y las ojeras alrededor de mis ojos son menos notorias, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la guerra termino, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que ya es tiempo de salir de este letargo, el aroma a pan recién hecho entra por la ventana y pienso en el chico del pan y cuando la realidad se abre paso en mi mente desecha, mi corazón parece latir con más fuerza, como si de pronto hubiera despertado algo que creí muerto mucho tiempo atrás, la esperanza.

Reviso entre mis sabanas, debajo de la almohada y encuentro mi tesoro, lo más importante para mí, lo único que me pertenece, mi preciosa perla y la apretó contra mi pecho.

- Katniss – recuerdo la voz de Prim cuando me descubrió con ella en las manos – Creo que es el momento que pongas en claro tus sentimientos.

- ¿De qué hablas patito? – mi reacción fue un poco recia hacia ella, pero no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- Debes pensar que no puedes ayudarlo si no defines tus sentimientos. – Ella se sentó a mi lado y se recargo en mi estomago mientras llamaba a Buttercup a su lado - Se que él sigue siendo Peeta.

- No. – le respondo con dolor y lucho contra las lagrimas que intentan salir.

- Claro que sí – la veo sonreír como si me ocultara algo y mira hacia el frente – Yo sé muchas cosas Katniss, y tú has estado mucho tiempo fuera y en el hospital.

- ¿me dirás que lo has visto?

- No –dice ella como si eso fuera una broma – Pero me enteré de tu conversación con él y de lo que paso en el comedor, yo estaba allí. Y creo que no eres justa.

- Pues – intento excusarme y me mira como pidiéndome una explicación. – No sabes de que hablas.

- Claro que sí – me vuelve a responder.

- Oh discúlpame Señorita experiencia.

- Dime una cosa – ella examina el horario en mi brazo y después mira el reloj - ¿Por qué es tan difícil aceptar que lo amas?

- Yo – la miro a los ojos y sé que ella no aceptará cualquier respuesta, pero no sé qué decirle.

- O es que amas a Gale.

- Es mi mejor amigo – le digo intentando defenderme, pero también recordando que lo he besado en varias ocasiones, pero sus besos no son como los de Peeta, no me hacen sentir lo mismo que él, ambos son tan diferentes.

- Pero ¿lo amas? – Me quedo en silencio mirando mi perla, mi tesoro, lo único real que me queda de Peeta. – Gracias por confirmarlo – me dice y se pone de pie. – Dame la perla me la quedaré y a él también.

- Oye – le digo apretándola y protegiéndola de Prim, que de pronto se pone a reír.

- Oh Katniss – me dice abrazándome – No debes tardar en darte cuenta que te importa o lo perderás, dile que lo amas, si no al final no podrás quejarte de las decisiones que él tome.

- Ya lo he perdido, el no es…

- El volvió por ti – me dice muy seria, ahora debes descansar saldrás en una hora y no quiero que vayas cansada.

- Desde cuando te volviste tan madura patito. – le digo.

- Desde que te alejaron de mí –me dice besándome en la mejilla – se que no te veré pero, prométeme que te cuidarás.

- Lo haré.

- Y no olvides mis palabras. – La veo salir y ese es el último momento que pasamos juntas antes de irme, antes de perderla, antes de esta realidad.

Ruidos en el exterior me dicen que las actividades ya están comenzando, no tengo ganas de cazar, pienso en si Peeta y Haymitch estarán abajo, aunque pensado en mis actitudes y últimas palabras no sé si Peeta volverá, lo corrí fui cruel cuando el simplemente intentaba hacer algo de platica, pero yo nunca fui buena para hablar.

Bajo despacio las escaleras y me detengo al oír la risa de mi mentor, al llegar al rellano de la escalera lo veo con Sae y su nieta, pero no hay nadie más.

- Vaya, la chica en llamas nos honra con su presencia.

- Buenos días Katniss – me dice Sae la grasienta.

- Buen día – lo busco alrededor pero no está.

- ¿Qué harás hoy? ¿iras a cazar?

- No – le respondo – creo que tenemos suficiente.

- Podemos ir al pueblo – me dice el – quiero que veas todo lo que hemos hecho y como han cambiado las cosas, bueno yo no he hecho mucho pero Peeta me ha insistido que lo acompañe.

- ¿Dónde está? – le pregunto.

- Oh bueno, el está ocupado – me dice y comienza a comer

- Haymitch ¿qué fecha es?

- Bueno –dice mirándome – Estamos casi terminando abril.

- ¿Abril? – le digo sorprendida – Pero era, cuando.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo preciosa, digo estuviste en estado vegetativo por… – mira a Sae y después a mi – Casi un mes, y antes de volver bueno, entre la captura de Snow y tu crisis de…

- Locura – digo yo mirándolo.

- No fue locura, según el doctor Aurelius, pero bueno, de tu locura, es lo que ha pasado, pero por lo visto ya volviste.

- Creo que sí, aunque a veces creo que sí me volví un poco loca.

- Todos estamos locos – me dice tomando mi mano – Unos más que otros, la cosa es que no dejemos que esa locura nos domine, ahora tenemos una vida de libertad por delante y sin cosechas a la vista.

- Cierto – le digo sonriendo – Pero velo por el lado positivo, sin la última cosecha nunca nos hubiéramos relacionado.

- Eso si preciosa, me da gusto que me hicieras caso.

- ¿A sí? ¿En qué?

- En que sobrevivieras. – Los dos sonreímos y comenzamos a comer, escucho ruidos en el exterior y mi corazón comienza a palpitar, espero que sea él, merece una disculpa de mi parte.

- ¿Peeta está en su casa? – vuelvo a preguntar, Haymitch me mira curioso y me suelta la información como una bomba.

- El ya no vive allí.

- ¿Qué?

- Le dio la casa a Sae – dice y la mujer en la cocina me lo confirma, y yo me siento hiperventilar. Pero un ruido me asusta y la televisión se enciende.

- Rayos odio eso – dice Haymitch que tiene en la mano un cuchillo y mira el televisor, por lo visto continua con la programación de "encendido cuando hay algo importante que declarar"

- Deja escuchar –dice Sae acercándose. Me levanto para ver y veo a Paylor dando un discurso sobre los cambios en cada distrito y la asignación de nuevos alcaldes.

- Sabes que a Peeta le ofrecieron ser alcalde – me dice pero no le prestó mucha atención pues mis ojos están clavados en la pantalla, allí veo a Gale, y el dolor en mi corazón se ve confirmado pues allí con el esta Hazelle y su familia, pero esta con alguien más y sonríe hacia ella, pero es un dolor diferente, un dolor de abandono cuando más le necesitaba, pero ¿acaso no le dije que no lo perdonaría? Su mirada da con la cámara y parece mirarme y puedo leer en sus ojos una disculpa.

- Bueno quién lo diría, solo falto que a ti te ofrecieran ser alcalde – dice riendo, yo me doy la vuelta y abro la puerta.

- Voy a salir.

- Claro – dice – te esperaremos para cenar, no te demores.

Los días pasan y sigo sin verlo, quizá si se marcho del distrito, quizá al fin después de todo este tiempo y mis malos tratos lo cansaron, me siento en la cama y siento las pesadillas de nuevo rodearme, veo a Cato y a Glimeer, pero también a los mutos perseguirme y matar a Finnick, me despierto gritando y quiero escapar, ¿A dónde? No hay un lugar, hable con mi madre y ambas hemos quedado bien, ella sanando su dolor en algún lugar de Panem y yo aquí, muriendo en el 12.

Haymitch continua haciéndome compañía, me lleva a rastras por el distrito y yo le digo para que sirva cada planta, pero no me interesa, quiero regresar a ese lugar oscuro donde este dolor no puede lastimarme. Al regresar a casa los dos nos sentamos a comer en compañía de Sae que nos sirve la comida y sonríe.

- Sé que les gustará, es una nueva receta.

- Gracias –digo y veo que pone pan en la mesa, tomo uno y al probarlo lo vuelvo a poner en la canasta.

- ¿No piensas comerlo? Creí que eran tus favoritos.

- Ya no lo son.

- ¿y eso?

- No los hace Peeta – le digo y me mira sorprendido – Desde hace días que dejo de hacerlos. ¿sabes si está bien?

- Preciosa – me dice y me mira a los ojos. – El se marcho del distrito. – Eso me confirma mis temores, si se fue, y esta vez no puedo alcanzarlo, no me queda nada, mi mano vuelva a mi bolsillo donde guardo mi perla y la busco con mis dedos.

- ¿Estás bien?. – Siento mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas y corro hacia mi habitación,

- Bien quieres irte vete, no te necesito – le grito a una pared y me abrazo a mi almohada, pero la verdad si lo necesito, pero tengo miedo de decírselo, no quiero ser lastimada, no lo soportaría.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y veo a mi mentor que se acerca a mi cama y se sienta a mi lado.

- Katniss, porque no dices que te pasa.

- No me pasa nada – le digo.

- ¿Quieres hablar con él?

- Para que, le dije que se fuera no, no lo quiero aquí compadeciéndose de mí, tu también vete si es lo que quieres, podre sobrevivir sola.

- Oh no lo dudo – me dice riendo – Pero mi vida no sería tan divertida si no estás tú. Descansa preciosa. Mañana ve y elige tú el pan.

- Claro.

Me despierto tranquila, no tuve pesadillas y me estiro en la cama para abrazar mi almohada, mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y siento en mi nariz el aroma a canela y loción de Peeta, me rió y agradezco a mi locura por darme este remanso de él en esta realidad donde ya no está.

- Preciosa, tienes que ir por el pan – me grita Haymitch desde el piso de abajo, tomo un poco de ropa y me meto a bañar, para después ponerme mis botas y unos janes con una blusa holgada que me obsequio Cinna la última vez que vino. Y es de las pocas cosas que tengo de él.

- No crees que es temprano – le digo viéndolo mover los canales del televisor mientras toma un poco de una botella que tiene a su lado. – Por lo visto conseguiste licor.

- Regalo de una admiradora – me dice y comienza a reír – Trae algo sabroso y que te diviertas.

Salgo de la casa sin comprender sus palabras, en realidad no le encuentro lo divertido a esta rutina, de hecho ni siquiera tengo una rutina, por lo menos antes tenía algo que hacer, ahora ni siquiera me siento satisfecha con eso, quizá debería buscar cómo ayudar, pero me siento cansada, triste, abandonada, por primera vez siento que mi vida no tiene sentido.

- Basta – escucho que grita alguien dentro de la panadería cuando abro la puerta y escucho risas, me quedo congelada cuando les prestó atención – Veras que esto no te lo perdonaré.

- Solo es harina –dice la voz y mi corazón salta de gusto cuando la puerta golpea con la pared y suenan las campanitas que están allí colgando.

- Un segundo – dice de nuevo la voz femenina y sale de detrás de una cortina, veo a Delly sonriente llena de harina de pies a cabeza mientras se sacude, luce feliz y radiante. – Katniss buen día – me dice ella – ¿vienes por pan?

- He, ah sí, Haymitch me mando, al parecer terminamos nuestra reserva.

- Claro, toma lo que quieras – dice mirando hacia el interior – Tengo que ir a limpiar. – La veo mover la cortina y entra, yo me agacho y comienzo a revisar el pan, algunos están calientitos pues parecen recién salidos del horno, miro los bollos de queso y tomo algunos, así como unas hogazas de sémola y un miro unas galletas que me recuerdan a mi hermanita pues tienen unas hermosas florecitas y me quedo mirándolas cuando escucho que alguien sale de la parte trasera, sé que mi mente me está jugando malas bromas, pero no quiero recordar, no cuando me siento sola.

- Es todo – le digo dándome la vuelta y mis ojos se topan con unos hermosos ojos azules que me miran entre sorprendido y preocupado.

- Bien, te daré una bolsa – sin decirme más coloca el pan en una bolsa y envuelve en una pequeña servilleta unas cuantas galletas de las que estaba admirando. – Así está bien Katniss – me dice y deja las cosas en la bolsa sin aceptar el dinero que le ofrezco. – Delly me voy, te llamaré al llegar a casa.

- Si está bien, viaja con cuidado – le dice y me sonríe.

- Nos vemos Katniss.

- Peeta espera – le digo pero mi garganta parece cerrada, ¿Qué quiero decirle? Maldito orgullo que me impide pensar con claridad. El me mira y al ver que no diré nada abre la puerta.

- Cuídate ¿sí? – y sale de la panadería, yo solo puedo ver su espalda y Delly de pronto se mimetiza a mi lado algo que me sorprende y eso no es común o lo era antes.

- Se está esforzando bastante, sabes – me dice sonriendo – Vino a ver qué tal me va con la panadería, creo que tiene miedo que la incendie.

- ¿Dónde vive?

- ¿Qué? Ah está ahora en el Capitolio, va para allá, acaba de regresar pero ya sabes, con lo ocupado que está.

- Si bueno me voy gracias por el pan – me doy la vuelta molesta, ¿Por qué esta con ella? ¿Por qué ríen juntos? Ni siquiera me miro, ni me dejo disculparme, camino a grandes zancadas y llego a mi casa con dolor de cabeza.

- Huele delicioso ese pan – me dice Haymitch - ¿te pasa algo preciosa?

- Nada, todo está bien, subiré a acostarme, me duele la cabeza.

- Vamos preciosa, ya es tiempo de que dejes tu mal humor, a Prim no le gustaría verte así.

- ¿Y tú que sabes?

- No te desquites conmigo sea lo que sea que te pase – me dice pero puedo ver que quiere reír. – Pues sube y púdrete en esa cama, si los demás quieren seguir adelante no los culpes de tus decisiones.

- Yo no culpo a nadie – le digo enojada.

- No, entonces porque estas así, porque tu madre está en el distrito 4, porque Gale decidió hacer su vida y Peeta también, vamos no todos queremos cuidar a una gatita enfurruñada como tú.

- Cállate – le digo y subo las escaleras rápidamente y me encierro en el baño, Haymitch tiene razón todos siguieron adelante menos yo y me pongo a llorar, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Los días han pasado y no lo he vuelto a ver, ¿Cuántos? Muchos yo empiezo a pensar que no volverá y no tengo el valor para preguntarle a Haymitch nada, aunque sé que no me guarda rencor por mis palabras, y empiezo a creer que me quiere un poco, sino porque sigue aquí.

- Preciosa, he Katniss – me dice Haymitch golpeando la mesa y yo lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Piensas comerte ese pan? – veo a que se refiere, tengo un bollo de queso desmoronándose entre mis dedos. - ¿Por qué solo juegas con ellos? Tienes días de no comerlos. No saben tan mal. – me dice con una sonrisa.

- No es eso, estaba pensando. – le digo mirando el pedazo de pan en mis manos.

- ¿y puedo saber en qué?

- Nada en especial – le digo mientras escucho ruidos afuera, quizá sea él, pero sé que solo me hago vanas ilusiones. La puerta se abre y veo a Sae entrar con su nieta que corre por la casa.

- Buen día – me dice sonriéndome - ¿Cómo dormiste Katniss?

- Bien – le digo suspirando.

- Oye preciosa, que te parece si vamos a ver cómo van las plantas medicinales, quizá puedas ayudar, te vas a enfermar si continuas encerrada en casa.

- Estoy bien Haymitch. – le digo cansada, hace un mes que veo como las cosas van cambiado en el distrito, aun yo misma he cambiado, pero hay algo las pesadillas han regresado casi todas las noches y me despierto con un grito mudo y siento que algo me falta, no algo, alguien pero debo aceptarlo, el se fue y así es, a veces siento su aroma en la almohada y en esos momentos me doy cuenta que Prim tenía razón lo perdí y no volverá.

- ¿No vas a cazar?

- Tenemos suficiente – me dice Sae. – Además compré en la carnicería. Por cierto Haymitch llévate tu cena ya esta empacada.

- Gracias Sae. – dice el dando un trago a la bebida que tiene delante, últimamente ha estado menos alcoholizado que anteriormente ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de esto? ¿desde cuándo?

- Haymitch vi a Peeta en el distrito 9 se veía en verdad muy bien. – escucho decir a Sae, me quedo estática escuchando la conversación es la primera vez que hablan de él - Casi puedo decir que parecía el alcalde, la televisión le ha favorecido.

- Desde siempre – dice Haymitch y prende el televisor – Ese chico nació para ser algo grande.

- Me gustaría que viniera, me prometió pintar a mi niña – dice mirando a su nieta que juega con los estambres de mi madre.

- Pues podemos preguntarle a Delly, ella debe saber – le responde el sin mírame – de hecho te dije que le ofrecieron el puesto de alcalde de ese distrito. – siento un golpe en el estomago, ¿alcalde del distrito 9?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto casi en un grito.

- Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Cuando se marcho, ¿acaso Peeta no te lo dijo? vaya pensé que te lo había dicho antes de irse.

- Él ni siquiera se despidió. – le digo en tono de reclamo, pero la culpa es mía yo lo corrí.

- Bueno, creo que era justo para él, aquí no le quedaban más que ruinas. – Y por un momento creo que se refiere a mí, pero pienso en la panadería que tuvo que reconstruir. - Sabes Delly me dijo que hablo ayer con él, dice que ha estado muy bien.

- Si yo también vi a Delly – dice Sae metiéndose en la conversación. – al parecer viajo unos días al distrito 9 y estuvieron juntos, fue cuando los vi ante las cámaras lucen tan lindos. – su conversación de pronto me comienza a molestar, ¿Delly? Que tiene que ver ella aquí, es cierto trabaja en la panadería y son viejos amigos, pero él es mi… ¿Qué es para mí? ¿Acaso no lo corrí diciéndole que encontrara a alguien mejor?

- Iré a cazar – les digo poniéndome de pie y salgo lo más rápido posible de la casa, cierro de un golpe la puerta y me doy cuenta que olvide mi arco y que había dicho que no cazaría, cuando voy a abrir escucho la risa estridente de Haymitch desde dentro y eso me hace darme la vuelta y caminar sin sentido por el distrito.

No sé a dónde ir, no tengo ganas de ir al bosque, no puedo dejar de pensar en el chico del pan, cuando regresó me sentí molesta, pero a la vez aliviada de verlo allí, aunque no sé porque volvió, mientras estuvo presente se que las pesadillas desaparecieron, aunque nunca estuvo a mi lado y ni siquiera me hablaba y cuando lo hacía yo era dura con él, regreso a mi casa y me detengo al ver las flores que han crecido en este tiempo y florean hermosamente, un nudo se forma en mi estomago mientras me doy la vuelta para evitar verlas, "las plante para ella" – escucho a Peeta decirme, fue de las pocas palabras que cruce con él, ¿Por qué siempre tuvo que ser así? El hace todo más difícil.

Siento ganas de llorar y sin derramar ni una lagrima camino hacia la ciudad, aunque no sé porque Peeta volvió no quería que fingiera por mí, estoy harta de ver a todos ser condescendientes conmigo, la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver a Gale en la pantalla del televisor, Sae me dijo que estaba como alcalde y unos días después de correr a Peeta lo vi en compañía de alguien más, lucían felices, no lo culpo pero quizá esperaba que no me abandonara pero yo hice lo mismo, lo abandone cuando lo atraparon y más aun sé que no puede perdonarse y yo misma aun no lo perdono por lo ocurrido con Prim y ahora Peeta, todos al final me dejan, soy como los Charlajos, botados para morir por el Capitolio, pero yo no tengo la fuerza de seguir luchando, no sola.

Y el único que me daba ese porque para luchar murió hace mucho, mucho tiempo en alguna oscura habitación en el Capitolio, el que ahora ronda por aquí y en el 9 no sé quién es pero no merezco nada de él. Me detengo y veo a donde me ha llevado mis pies y estoy fuera de la panadería, no he entrado desde la última vez que vi a Peeta abro la puerta y un sonido de campanitas me recibe.

- Katniss – me dice sonriendo Delly desde la parte trasera. – Pasa por favor.

- Hola. – le digo sin saber que mas decir.

- Qué bueno que vienes, mírate te ves mucho mas recuperada, aunque pareciera que no duermes muy bien.

- Oh, son las pesadillas – digo sin saber que mas decirle, quisiera preguntarle por Peeta pero no tengo razones, él no me pertenece.

- Ya veo, Peeta dice que también tiene pesadillas, a veces, pero bueno – dice ella cambiando de conversación – Sabes mi padre dará una fiesta esta noche, ¿te gustaría ir?

- No lo creo, nunca me han gustado.

- Vamos, celebraremos nuestro primer lote de medicamentos naturales y todo gracias a ti sabes.

- ¿a mí?

- Si – dice ella sonriendo – A ti y a tu familia, recuerdas tu madre y Prim – ella guarda silencio y me mira.

- Está bien – le digo intentando no llorar – Ellas eran las sanadoras no yo.

- Pero gracias a ellas, Haymitch y Peeta, ahora el distrito ha cambiado aun para los que viven en la Veta.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, Peeta ha hecho muy buen trabajo ¿has hablado con él? Bueno a mi me llama a veces porque esto del pan es nuevo para mí y es tan lindo y atento, hace unos días nos vimos en el 9, debió haber sido más hermoso antes de la guerra y muero por ir al distrito 4 dijo que me llevará a conocer el mar, dice que la puesta del sol es increíble.

- Lo es. – y me siento molesta, pues lo recuerdo a mi lado, cuando hicimos el tour de la victoria, frente al mar, el y yo solos mirando como el sol se perdía en una infinidad de agua, su mano presionando la mía y su sonrisa diciendo que no me preocupara - Tengo que irme – le digo cuando algo dentro de mí empieza a crecer y no sé cómo controlarlo. – Nos vemos luego.

- Oye no dejes de ir a la fiesta.

- Veré que hago.

Camino por las calles y por primera vez noto que es cierto lo que dice, las cosas han cambiado, la mina aun continua trabajando pero ya no tanto como antes, la gente se ve limpia y las calles también, camino hacia la Veta donde estaba mi vieja casa y veo que fuera de muchas propiedades han removido la tierra y hay plantas de diversos tipos sembradas, las reconozco, son las que usaba mi madre para curar ciertos tipos de enfermedades y pienso en Prim y en lo feliz que sería.

Cuando siento que comienzo a hiperventilar me doy una vuelta, no quiero llorar, estoy cansada de llorar, pero todo me recuerda lo que perdí, Hazelle y su familia, pienso que todos los que volvimos aquí, simplemente deseamos vivir así, entre recuerdos y tristeza, pero las risas que hay a mi alrededor me dice es que no es así. Yo volví aquí porque me enviaron, ¿A dónde hubiera ido? ¿Qué camino hubiera seguido por mi misma? Me siento en los escalones de mi vieja casa y suspiro.

Las palabras de Delly vuelven a mi mente "Peeta también tiene pesadillas" ¿ella se da cuenta de sus pesadillas? Recuerdo muy bien mi conversación con él, en los días que tiene de no estar aquí me he puesto a recordar todo aquello que viví con él, busco en mi bolsillo la perla pero no la encuentro, en ese momento me siento asustada ¿Dónde está? Intento recordar, pero no sé donde la puse, nunca me aparto de ella, es lo único que me queda de él. Recuerdo cada detalle de Peeta, cada conversación, recuerdo cuando estábamos hablando de sus pesadillas, el me dijo "mis pesadillas son sobre perderte a ti" ¿aun tendrá esas pesadillas? Yo nunca me di cuenta de ellas, ¿por qué Delly si?, Por alguna razón siento mis ojos llenos de lágrimas y quisiera que él estuviera a mi lado abrazándome en estos momentos y siento en mi estomago nuevamente esa sensación, pero no puedo saber qué es.

Permanezco en esa posición hasta que siento a alguien a mi lado, no me muevo pero pasa su brazo por mi espalda y me atrae hacia él.

- Creo que es hora de que dejes todo atrás y comiences a caminar hacia delante.

- Es muy difícil – le digo a mi mentor, el único que ha permanecido a mi lado aunque casi le arranco la cara con mis uñas y le he rechazado todo lo que he podido en los últimos días.

- Lo sé, pero es posible – me dice y sé que esta sonriendo. - ¿Lo extrañas mucho?

- No sé de que hablas. – intento hacerme la tonta, pues se a quien se refiere.

- Vamos preciosa, porque no me dices que lo extrañas y te digo donde esta para que hablen por teléfono.

- No tengo por qué, el decidió marcharse – le digo poniéndome de pie. – Yo no tengo que. – El me interrumpe y parece fastidiado.

- ¿Por qué crees que volvió?

- No lo sé, quizá solo a ver lo poco que le quedaba, aquí esta su casa ¿no?

- Si y también alguien a quien ama. – me dice y siento un nudo en el estomago y por alguna razón Delly aparece en mi mente y quiero golpear a Haymitch con todas mis fuerzas pero solo me quedo allí mirándolo. – Creo que debes dormir un rato, mas tarde tenemos fiesta y te quiero descansada.

- No quiero ir.

- Acaso te pregunte, iremos y fin de la discusión – Me toma del brazo y me lleva casi a rastras a casa donde me manda acostarme después de tomar un poco de leche tibia con un sabor muy dulce lo miro con autosuficiencia y me voy a la cama.

- Hasta mañana – sé que me ha dado jarabe para dormir.

- No lo creas, tiene la dosis suficiente para que despiertes en un par de horas, descansa preciosa. – Lo miro molesta y subo dando zancadas y me tumbo en la cama y siento como pronto me sumerjo en un sueño donde veo a Peeta sonreír, al verlo siento esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo como electricidad, como aquella vez que me beso y esas nuevas sensaciones me llenaron con el deseo de continuar, pero a mi lado aparece Delly caminando hacia él y él le sonríe, no es a mí, en ese momento siento que mi corazón se rompe de una manera que nunca lo creí.

- Te amo – escucho decir a Peeta, pero no es a mí y sé que comienzo a llorar, porque yo también lo amo, pero ya no puedo decírselo. Me despierto con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y me abrazo pues se que estas lagrimas no se detendrán, mi sueño me ha dicho que me pasa, que es esto que siento en mi interior, pues ahora que me doy cuenta que lo amo lo he perdido.

Me quedo tumbada en la cama, mientras los sollozos me hacen estremecer, mi habitación esta en penumbras y la casa está en silencio, no hay nadie más, el reloj dice que son casi las siete de la tarde, me pongo en pie y bajo a la cocina donde esta Sae limpiando el refrigerador mientras tararea una canción que se que conozco pero ella no debería conocer.

- ¿Donde la escuchaste?

- Es bonita verdad – me dice sin asomarse – Peeta la tararea cada día que viene – al asomarse sé que ve el reloj porque me mira de arriba abajo y se fija en mis ojos pero no dice nada. – debes ir a bañarte, Haymitch vendrá por ti en una hora y yo tengo que salir.

- Yo no quiero.

- No es opción, ahora sube o le llamaré.

- Bien – le digo volviendo a mi habitación.

- Toma un pan para que tengas algo en el estomago – me ofrece un bollo de queso que tomo entre mis manos y mientras subo le doy una mordida y lo veo sorprendida, por primera vez en muchos días disfruto un bollo de queso.

- El vestido esta en el baño. – la escucho antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me paseo en el baño decidiendo si entrar a la ducha o meterme a la tina, pero eso me trae recuerdos de muchas cosas y personas, pues me hacen recordar momentos de bailes y fiestas y a mi pequeña hermana diciéndome lo linda que me veo o a Peeta sonriendo cada vez que nos tomamos de la mano, y no estoy dispuesta a recordar en estos momentos, pues si lo hago se que no dejare de llorar por haberlo perdido.

Después de una rápida ducha tomo la ropa interior que Sae dejo con lo demás, me sorprendo al verla pues es… siento ganas de llorar nuevamente, pareciera como si todo el mundo quisiera restregarme en la cara lo que perdí por tomar las decisiones equivocadas, el encaje es suave con mis manos y sé que es de la ropa diseñada por Cinna y Portia, ambos mis amigos, mis estilistas muertos, dirijo la mirada al vestido y veo que es el que use para visitar el distrito 3 y me abrazo al vestido como si fuera un salvavidas y yo estuviera a punto de ahogarme.

El vestido es vaporoso y suave, su color celeste me recuerda a los ojos de Peeta, de pronto me siento mal, pues mi sueño vuelve a mi mente y me miro al espejo. En verdad lo amo, ¿desde cuándo? La voz de Finnick llega a mis oídos como si estuviera a mi lado, diciéndome que cuando murió electrocutado se dio cuenta que en verdad lo amaba. ¿Por qué yo no lo hice? ¿Tenía acaso que perderlo para darme cuenta?

Me arreglo y dejo mi cabello suelto, no tengo ganas de arreglarlo, me miro al espejo y me doy cuenta que no soy la chica de fuego de hace dos años, ahora soy simplemente Katniss en un lindo vestido, no hay más. Bajo las escaleras y veo a Haymitch que me sonríe y me ofrece la mano.

- Vaya luces preciosa, ahora sonríe.

Los dos caminamos hasta la casa de alcalde donde se escucha suave música y risas del interior, entramos y veo a mucha gente, todos conocidos, de la Veta y de la ciudad, me sonríen y yo continuo al lado de mi mentor, veo rostros conocidos, el alcalde me saluda y comienza a hablar sobre las plantas y el medicamento, yo lo escucho un rato y después se despide para saludar a otras personas.

- Vamos sonríe, pareciera que no te estás divirtiendo.

- No lo hago – le digo mientras busco con la mirada a Delly, la veo más allá charlando con su madre, luce bonita con el vestido que trae y su cabello recogido en un chongo.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- No – le digo y me voy a sentar.

- Si me dices que lo extrañas, lo traeré para ti.

- Haymitch no lo extraño, que haga con su vida lo que quiera, no me importa, el.

- ¿Qué? Es un muto del Capitolio, ¿solo eso? – Lo miro a los ojos y no sé qué decirle, pero esas fueron mis palabras, ¿Cómo es que él las sabe?

- No me importa que decida hacer, ahora déjame en paz.

Cuando la música comienza mis pies se mueven al compas de las notas, recuerdo cuando baile esa misma melodía, pareciera hace muchos años ya, recuerdo el rostro que tenía delante y que me sonreía, esa sonrisa me pertenecía, al igual que los brazos que me rodeaban, ahora se han ido porque yo no luche por ellos y las ganas de llorar vuelven.

- ¡Llegaste! Debemos bailar. – escucho gritar a alguien y mi mirada recorre el salón, porque entre la música y las risas pude escucharla, y los veo, Delly lo abraza, él la abraza, le dice algo en el oído que la hace reír, ella inclina la cabeza y le comenta algo y comienzan a bailar. No puedo permanecer allí, no mientras mi corazón se deshace en pedazos. Pero no me puedo mover, me quedo allí viéndolos bailar entre las parejas y quisiera ser yo la que esta entre sus brazos, ser yo el objeto de sus sonrisas, intento que me mire por una vez pero parece demasiado embobado con lo que Delly le esta diciendo mientras se ríen.

La música continúa y siento ganas de irme, pero todos se han reunido para escuchar al alcalde, los busco con la mirada pero me es imposible verlos, las conversaciones comienzan a bajar y las risas también, los veo al lado de Haymitch a un lado de la banda de música que ha detenido la melodía y el alcalde nos sonríe.

- Gracias por venir – Escucho que dice el alcalde mientras todos asienten, yo me siento como una paria que no pertenece a ese lugar, todos son felices y mi mal humor crece y pareciera que todos me repelen. – Estamos felices de verlos a todos, hoy como saben celebramos el primer cargamento de medicamentos que sale a los demás distritos – los gritos de júbilo me aturden pero mi mirada esta en Delly y Peeta que hablan en la lejanía, puedo ver que él la mira sorprendido y después de decirle algo ella se sonroja completamente, eso me hace querer gritar, intento salir pero todos me bloquean el paso.

- Esto nos ha puesto en una mejor posición como distrito y es gracias al esfuerzo de todos pero principalmente de nuestros vencedores Haymitch Abernathy y Peeta Mellark – los aplausos no se dejan esperar y algunos me sonríen pues yo también soy una vencedora, pero a mí no me han mencionado, ¿Qué he hecho? Sigo luchando con las personas que poco a poco abren camino y me detengo en la puerta al volver a escuchar al alcalde.

- Además tenemos algo más que anunciar esta noche – todos guardan silencio y me giro, mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora, la frescura de la noche me hace estremecer y me abrazo a mí misma. – Deseamos compartirles de nuestra felicidad – abraza a su esposa y sonríe – Pues queremos anunciar el compromiso de nuestra preciosa hija Delly con…

- No – dijo en un susurro y me doy la vuelta y corro, corro todo lo que mis piernas pueden, no, no, no grita mi mente mientras intento huir de la realidad, lo he perdido. Tropiezo con mi vestido y caigo entre los guijarros del caminito a mi casa, entro sin fijarme y me tumbo en mi cama mientras el dolor dentro de mi es tan fuerte que creo que me partirá a la mitad. Y entre lágrimas y el dolor me quedo dormida.

* * *

**Lo sé, el fic es de Peeta pero necesita poner este capitulo, estaba revisando el 1er capítulo que dice "solo serán 4 capítulos" y ya vamos en el 9 wow, nunca vuelvo a limitar mi imaginación. **

**Espero que les haya gustado pero creo que era necesario este capitulo, la verdad estuve dándole vueltas al siguiente creí necesario poner un poco de su visión en estos momentos decisivos para que se entendiera un poco de la conversación entre Peeta y Katniss en el siguiente capitulo. **

**Les anuncio que ya vamos llegando a la recta final, si, Señoras y Señores, solo quedan dos capítulos, la verdad ya casi los tengo listos, pero como soy al final les agregaré así que pues espero pronto volver a actualizar, en dos semanas es mi recital de piano (y soy un fiasco y debo practicar más) así que quiero terminar antes de esos días, pero bueno nos veremos por aquí. **

**De nuevo, gracias por leer, y por sus comentarios, pocos o muchos me hacen felices. **

**Besos **

**IRES **


	10. Eres tu mi realidad

**Bueno actualización lista para el viernes, como lo prometí de modo que tenía que subirla antes de que me enviaran a los agentes de la paz. **

**El capitulo anterior era como un intro para este, porque creo que explica algunas cosas que suceden en este, pero bueno, mientras mas haya para leer mejor ¿no? **

**Discleimer... Todo este universo de los Juegos es de propiedad de Suzzane. **

* * *

**ERES TU MI REALIDAD. **

Acabo de despertar y ella duerme un poco intranquila, quisiera poder despertarla y decirle que todo es un sueño, durante la noche se ha movido como si su sueño fuera demasiado real, pero sé que son así, cada noche, pues yo los he vivido en carne propia, no pude dormir pues no nos vimos después de que me grito, pero tuve que ir a dejar todo listo para la panadería y a conseguir mi boleto de tren, de modo que parto en un par de horas y no la veré en el desayuno.

Aparto un poco de cabello de su frente y le acaricio el rostro y veo su frente marcada con una pequeña arruga a causa de sus pesadillas, quizá debí haberla seguido y para hablar con ella, pero algo en mi me hace temer, ¿y si no me quiere a su lado? Haymitch se ha reído de mí por mis conclusiones, según el ella me quiere, pero ¿Por qué entonces lucha por apartarme de ella? Ni siquiera me hablaba cuando comíamos o desayunábamos y aunque dije que lucharía, a veces el muto me hace temblar, me hace llenarme de pesadillas, y lo siento en mi mente y en mi interior ¿_en verdad seguirás luchando? ¿No ves que disfruta tu dolor? Ella es el enemigo. _Alejo mis manos de ella y las aprieto en las sabanas, es hora de levantarme, es hora de alejarme, el muto grita con su victoria pero yo lo ignoro, le doy una última mirada a Katniss y me marcho rumbo a la panadería donde tengo cosas que hacer.

Por más de una semana viajo, llego al Capitolio donde me recibe Effie y también la presidente Paylor, hablamos de las mejoras propuestas por el alcalde del distrito y después de escucharme ella y todo el gabinete, lo toman como un acuerdo de modo que enviaran la ayuda necesaria, tanto de personal, como equipo para remover la tierra y crear la manera de que las plantas sean lo más puras posibles para la creación de los medicamentos.

Después de días en el Capitolio decido marcharme pero Paylor tiene planes diferentes para mí, me programa una visita a los diversos distritos para hablar médicos donde podremos llegar a ver las necesidades de las personas para poder surtir el medicamento necesario a cada uno de los distritos y tomo nota para aprovechar visitar a todas aquellas personas que de un modo otro me permitieron con sus vidas estar aquí, prometo iniciar el trabajo con la condición de que me permitan regresar al 12 a ver cómo va todo en mi panadería.

Llego al anochecer al distrito 12 y entro a casa de Katniss, ella está durmiendo y me acomodo a su lado, instintivamente ella me abraza y se acurruca a mi lado, la siento respirar y mi cuerpo se relaja, en verdad la había extrañado, antes de que amanezca me pongo de pie y salgo de allí, prometí que cuidaría sus sueños de modo que antes de que despierte vuelvo a desaparecer, paso por casa de Haymitch y le dejo en la puerta una botella de licor que le envían desde el Capitolio, se que con eso él sabrá que estoy en casa, camino por las calles y pienso en Katniss pero se que aun no es el momento de hablar con ella, aun no estoy listo y quizá ella tampoco.

Apenas esta amaneciendo cuando entro a la panadería, veo a Delly encendiendo los hornos y le sonrío, preparo la masa y tomo la que ya esta fermentada para trabajar en ella mientras le platico como van las cosas y le prometo que podrá acompañarme a conocer el distrito 9 donde me han ofrecido nuevamente ser alcalde, le cuento sobre los panes que he aprendido a hacer en los distritos y en el Capitolio, preparo algunos de ellos y ella mira sorprendida como van formándose entre mis dedos, ella lo intenta y algunos no le salen y otros un poco mejor. Después de un par de horas el pan esta en las canastas listo para ser llevado a las mesas de los habitantes del distrito.

- Esta lista la masa – me dice Delly.

- Tienes que ponerle un poco mas de harina – le digo y ella me mira sorprendida y después la masa.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si hazlo de este modo – le digo y de pronto ella esta bañada en el polvo blanco y tose un poco para poder hablar.

- Basta, veras que esto no te lo perdonaré – me dice ella lanzándome un poco de harina y voltea al frente donde se escucha la campanilla de la puerta.

- Solo es harina – le digo riendo, no puedo creer que haya caído, fue la primera broma de panadería que me hizo mi padre, claro yo tenía en ese entonces siete años.

- Un segundo – dice ella mirándome entre enojada e indignada – Me vengaré – me dice en un susurro solo audible para mí y yo me río mientras meto los panes al horno y reviso la masa que estaba preparando Delly.

- Katniss buen día – al escuchar su nombre me enderezo, ¿en verdad es ella? Siento ganas de salir rápidamente a verla, pero me quedo estático, Delly me dijo que no había venido por pan en todo este tiempo y tampoco la había visto más que un par de veces a lo lejos en compañía de Haymitch.

- Toma lo que quieras, tengo que ir a limpiar. – Delly entra y me mira sonriendo, se que ella quiere que salga, pero no sé si estoy dispuesto, este tiempo la he extrañado a mi lado, y las pocas horas que estuve con ella anoche me hicieron darme cuenta que no importa lo que pase o lo que ella haga, no puedo vivir sin ella. – ¿No vas a salir? – me dice en un susurro Delly y me limpia el rostro con un paño.

- Delly no se si debería, ella me corrió – le digo.

- Oh cállate, y sal – ella me empuja y la veo mirando las galletitas, las decore esta mañana pensando en ella, no sé si ella pueda darse cuenta de eso, pero así es.

- Es todo – cuando se da la vuelta mi mirada se hunde en la de ella, se que algo le preocupa, pues tiene esa mirada de terror a lo desconocido que solo alguien que la conoce demasiado bien puede saberlo, y por su mirada parece que está sorprendida de verme.

- Bien, te daré una bolsa – tomo el pan y comienzo a empacarlo, después tomo una servilleta de tela y también pongo unas galletas para ella, cuando me va a dar dinero me siento ofendido e intento hablarle lo mejor posible – Así está bien Katniss. Delly me voy, te llamaré al llegar a casa. – Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, sé que mi tren sale un poco más tarde pero prefiero marcharme antes, de todos modos no tiene caso quedarme más tiempo a ella no le importo.

- Peeta, espera – me dice ella y en ese momento mi corazón se detiene, ¿en verdad me llamo? Me giro esperanzado y la miro, pero sus ojos están llenos de dudas, de miedo, de algo que no puedo interpretar, pero es todo lo que me dice.

- Cuídate ¿sí? – le digo y quiero abrazarla, no sé cuando volveré a verla pero se que pasaran suficientes días antes de que eso suceda, pero no me atrevo a tocarla, de modo que salgo sin voltear atrás.

Camino desorientado y entro en la estación, de manera curiosa allí está el tren de modo que saco mi boleto y entro en él, mi equipaje y todas mis cosas están en la casa de Katniss, voy a llegar con las manos vacías al Capitolio como la primera vez que viaje allá. Pero esta vez no se qué hacer, quizá debí esperar a que me dijera algo, pero su mirada me dijo todo, sé que no me quiere con ella, o eso es lo que el muto me hace ver y yo no quiero explotar.

Me siento en mi compartimiento y aprieto el puente de mi nariz mientras tomo el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – me dicen del otro lado.

- Haymitch, soy yo.

- ¿Peeta? Gracias por la botella, ¿Dónde estás?

- En el tren, voy al Capitolio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Rayos que te hizo esa niña.

- Nada, no hizo nada – le digo apretando mis manos.

- Espera, baja en la siguiente estación y regresa, le daré un par de.

- No le digas nada – le digo resignado – Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Peeta que no lo entiendes Katniss necesita saber que ella te.

- No lo digas – le digo molesto – Estoy harto sabes, harto de que todos me digan que ella me ama cuando no es cierto, ¿Qué no lo ves?

- ¿Te estás quedando ciego chico? – me pregunta – Es que tu no la viste.

- Si, lo hice, tengo que colgar, regresaré en unos días.

Llego al Capitolio donde estoy por varios días, trabajo en compañía de Paylor y el gabinete de personas representantes de cada distrito, la tecnología de punta nos permite ver las necesidades de cada distrito y los informes de los alcaldes nos muestran lo mucho que a cambiado la calidad de vida de Panem, el Capitolio no ha perdido su esplendor, pero si ha cambiado el estilo de vida banal que tenía para ser una vida en que tienen que ganar lo que tienen, no lo gozan solo por gozarlo, sino deben merecerlo.

Después de un par de días y sin parar me detengo en el distrito 4, la visita a los primero tres distritos fue sin muchos problemas Plutarch me mostró los planes del 1 y como todo va a pedir de boca, con la ayuda de Beetee todo le está resultando muy fácil y tienen gente preparada que enviaran a los demás distritos a ayudar.

Al bajar del tren veo un rostro conocido y me acerco para saludarla.

- Supe que venías – me dice la chica que me sonríe mientras yo la admiro, luce diferente y muy linda.

- No tenías que venir, no en tu estado.

- Oh yo estoy bien – me dice mientras acaricia su vientre – Aun falta para que llegue, pero quería verte, te ves muy bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el 12?

- Bien – le digo con un suspiro.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

- Solo hoy, quizá hasta mañana, no lo sé – le digo sonriendo.

- Ven, te llevaré al centro médico, me dijeron que a eso vienes, soy tu guía, el alcalde está ocupado y yo bueno, estoy disponible, la única vencedora del distrito.

- Por lo visto es el estigma que cargaremos siempre.

- Hasta que se olvide – me dice tomándome del brazo - ¿Qué tal esta Katniss?

- Bien, ella, creo que nuca volveremos a ser los mismos.

- Eso es bueno – dice ella mientras me señala un auto que nos espera fuera de la estación – Te imaginas, ser el mismo de hace años, ¿acaso crees que hubieras sobrevivido si fueras el mismo? Yo se que yo no. Ahora eres diferente, más fuerte, tienes más convicción, lucha por ella.

- Annie ella no quiere luchar.

- No importa – dice ella sonriendo – ¿Tú crees que yo siempre quise luchar? No, no lo quería hacer, pero Finnick aunque desistió, siempre lucho por mí y conmigo, pero no te preocupes, cuando vea que te perdió se dará cuenta de lo mucho que le importas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por propia experiencia.

- Tengo algo para ti – le digo cuando entramos en el centro medico del distrito.

Después de recorrer distritos, saludar a personas amadas y conocidas me encuentro en el tren de regreso a casa, hablo casi diariamente con Annie y con Haymitch quien me ha dicho que Katniss me extraña pero no quiere admitirlo y no puedo negarlo, me da esperanzas, he hablado con la madre de Katinss y me ha dicho que ahora puedo casarme con ella si lo deseo, claro que lo deseo, ¿pero y ella? Esta vez no será algo que nos obligue el Capitolio, pero yo no pienso forzarla.

Annie se ríe de mi diciendo que cuando regrese veré que ella me ama, hasta apuesta conmigo, pero no sé si puedo creer eso, pues es darle esperanzas a mi corazón, pero estas esperanzas ahuyentan al muto que surge con menos frecuencia mientras mi corazón rebosa de ideas de que Katniss me ama, que en verdad me necesita, algo que Haymitch alienta.

Por más que doy vueltas al asunto mi mente parece hecha un lío, estoy por llegar al distrito 9 y el tren se detiene en la estación, cuando desciendo veo una enorme pancarta con mi nombre PEETA MELLARK cuando me acerco veo que la persona que la tiene es Delly y me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Sr. Mellark lo estamos esperando.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- Vine a visitarte tontito – dice ella abrazándome el brazo y de pronto nos rodean muchas cámaras. – Futuro alcalde. – la veo reír y los reporteros comienzan a preguntarme por lo que ha ocurrido en los demás distritos, yo contesto y después de un par de entrevistas subo a un automóvil que nos llevará al hotel.

- Esto es extraño, no deberías estar en casa.

- Claro, pero quería verte y además, saber que planes tienes.

- ¿planes?

- Vamos, me tienes harta, ¿Por qué no has vuelto?

- Tengo trabajo.

- Y Katniss, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Nada.

- Oh, ustedes dos, cabezas de chorlitos – me dice suspirando – porque son tan necios, ella te ama y sé que ya lo sabe, pero es tan orgullosa como tú.

- Yo no soy orgulloso se lo he dicho mil veces.

- Entonces porque no vuelves, ya no tienes tanto trabajo, o es que vas a tomar el puesto de alcalde.

- No. –Pero tampoco quiero decirle que ya había tomado la decisión de regresara a casa, a su lado, sin importar lo que ella me dijera.

- Bueno entonces, regresa, te veo el sábado en casa, tenemos una fiesta y te quiero allí.

- Pero es en tres días.

- Pues es lo que te queda para volver, yo ya tengo todo listo, Haymitch y Sae piensan ayudarme, de modo que tu solo se tu mismo y mas te vale que llegues, es tu última oportunidad o entre Haymitch y yo los encerraremos en una habitación hasta que hablen o se maten.

- Graciosa – le digo cuando me sonríe y se pone de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A tomar mi tren, me voy en unos minutos, ¿Quién crees que preparará el pan para mañana?

- Mi padre te habría amado.

- Lo sé, pero tú elegiste a una vencedora. – Me dice esto sin reproche y sonríe antes de tomar su bolso.

- Te acompañaré.

- Oh no, tú tienes una agenda que seguir si no, no llegaras antes. – me dice señalándome un papel.

- ¿Qué acaso te has convertido en mi Effie personal?

- No tienes tanta suerte – Cierra la puerta detrás de mi y me siento en el sofá mientras reviso el papel, tiene las visitas programadas para el resto del día y los dos siguientes para visitar el distrito 10 y 11, para poder llegar a las ocho de la noche al evento en casa de Delly, veo que lo siguiente es dentro de dos horas, lo que me da la oportunidad de descansar y darme una ducha antes de que mi maratón comience.

El tren viaja a toda velocidad se que llegaré a casa en mitad de la fiesta pero le prometí a Delly que regresaría, ella de hecho me amenazo con volver de modo que tengo que hacerlo quiera o no.

Veo las cajas que van en el asiento frente a mí y sonrió, ha pasado un mes desde que me marche y después de dar mil vueltas decido regresar, en mi última llamada con Haymitch me ha dijo que cada día está mejor y eso me alegra aunque siento que me está ocultando algo pero mejor que me lo diga en persona, me es más fácil descubrir cuando me está mintiendo. Pero sé que Haymitch y Delly han estado haciendo algo, ¿Cómo estará Katniss? En verdad temo con los planes que esos dos han hecho, pero espero que sea como ella dice y las cosas entre los dos se arreglen.

En este tiempo he pensado lo mucho que me hubiera gustado que Katniss estuviera conmigo, pero después de nuestra última conversación, creo que las cosas se rompieron más de lo que debió suceder. Cuando veo el distrito 12 a lo lejos sonrío, no he llegado aquí por darme por vencido de modo que pienso hacerle frente esta vez y tanto Haymitch como Delly me han convencido, aunque yo ya estaba decidiendo regresar, no importa lo que diga.

Siento en mi bolsillo el obsequio para ella y sonrió con gusto, el tintineo del obsequio de Effie en el Capitolio me hace reír, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Ella lo extraña, se que Haymitch será feliz al ver la caja que le manda, esta va bien asegurada pues me pidió que se la entregara nada mas lo viera.

Al llegar me están esperando, Sae está allí con alguien más y su nieta que sonríe al verme, tenemos muchos días de no vernos y creo que hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien. Le pidió que deje las cosas en la habitación y ella me sonríe y me entrega una camisa lavada y planchada para la fiesta.

- Katniss fue casi a punta de pistola – me dice ella sonriendo – Haymitch la obligo.

- Eso es bueno. ¿Cómo esta?

- Pues – me dice suspirando – Esa niña a veces creo que está volviendo a ser la misma, pero de pronto se comienza a hundir en ese estado depresivo, que pienso que no quiere ser ayudada.

- Ya me encargare yo – le digo sonriendo – ya le dimos tiempo suficiente, es momento de hacerla volver.

- Ese es nuestro vencedor – me dice sonriendo y se marcha con las cajas y mi camisa sucia mientras yo camino hacia casa del alcalde, listo para la función.

Al entrar en casa de Delly el aroma de los platillos invade mis sentidos, la música me recuerda lo bueno que es ahora vivir, la gente ríe despreocupada del mañana y del miedo a que su hijos mueran sacrificados, esta fiesta no es dada en honor a aquellos que vencieron esa masacre, no, esta fiesta es en honor a la vida que tenemos por delante.

- ¡Llegaste! Vamos a bailar – Delly me abraza efusivamente y yo la recibo en mis brazos, para mi ella ha sido más que una amiga, es como mi hermana y ella lo sabe, Siento su respiración en mi oído y su risa también.

- Ella está aquí, no voltees – me dice volviéndose a reír.

- Entonces es por esto la actuación. ¿Es acaso parte de lo que planeaste?

- No eres el único bueno actuando. – Se separa de mí y me sonríe. – Tengo muchas cosas que platicarte. - Sus ojos se que la están viendo a ella porque parece disfrutar lo que ve, ¿acaso Katniss nos está mirando? Deseo voltear a verla pero me contengo. – Pero tienes que seguirme la corriente.

- Pues entonces porque no bailamos. – Comenzamos a bailar y ella continua platicando sobre las novedades y como ha mejorado haciendo pan. - ¿puedo mirar? – le digo dando un giro y la veo sentada en un rincón con las manos apretadas, su expresión es de dolor, como si estuviera soportando el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

- ¿siempre se ve así? Digo, últimamente.

- No – me responde ella – La vi esta mañana y bueno, parecía estar bien. Pero creo - me dice esto y se ríe - que no le agrada que estemos juntos.

- ¿Qué estemos juntos?

- Sí, creo – y se ríe mientras se acerca más a mí – Que está un poco celosa, creo que sabe que nos amamos con locura. - ¿nos amamos?

- Bueno entonces ¿ahora tu y yo somos amantes trágicos? - le pregunto.

- Claro de que no, pero ella no lo sabe. Pero tengo algo más que decirte, creo que eso la impresionará, espero que no me golpe. – la música se detiene y ella se gira a ver a su padre que se acerca al micrófono.

- Ahora dime que me ibas a decir – le digo a Delly mientras nos detenemos cuando termina la música, escucho el golpe de una campanita y veo que el alcalde dará un discurso.

- Por aquí, llame a su mentor – me dice el alcalde y nos acomodamos todos a su lado. Miro a Delly pero ella sonríe ante lo que viene.

- No creas que te escaparas de decirme – le digo mientras escucho el discurso sobre el buen trabajo que se ha hecho en cuanto a las medicinas.

- Pues verás, yo, bueno Thom y yo.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno mira, pues nos vamos a casar. – Veo a Delly ponerse completamente roja y le sonrió pues me siento muy dichoso de verla feliz.

- Además tenemos algo más que anunciar esta noche – Continua el alcalde, mientras busco a Katniss con la mirada y la veo detenerse entre la multitud muy cerca de la puerta, me preocupa su expresión, como si algo le doliera, quiero ir a su lado, pero en estos momentos me es imposible, me giro al alcalde que sonríe mientras abraza a su esposa – Deseamos compartirles de nuestra felicidad pues queremos anunciar el compromiso de nuestra preciosa hija Delly con Thom Raynolds – dice él y todos aplauden, yo abrazo a Delly.

- Felicidades – le digo y la abrazo efusivamente. – Es maravilloso.

- Lo sé, últimamente ha ido a visitarme a la panadería y.

- Es genial. ¿No se enoja porque estamos juntos?

- Oh no, sabe que tú estás casado con Katniss, de modo que no tiene nada de celos de ti. La única que creo que esta celosa de esto creo que es ella – y se ríe y Haymitch que escucha la conversación también parece encantando con sus palabras.

- Pues creo que debo ir a ver a mi esposa, la he descuidado los últimos días. – le digo y sé que se ha marchado, así que tengo que ir a verla.

- Claro de que no lo has hecho – dice riendo – Se que vienes cada fin de semana – la miro sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo supo? – Tengo ojos en todos lados jefe, ven vamos a cenar, después te vas.

- Escúchala chico – me dice Haymitch que está mirando hacia donde se fue Katniss - Además debes dejarla dormir, creo que se ha estresado de más, y eso es culpa mía – el levanta los brazos en forma de disculpa y seguimos a Delly al comedor.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, ella parece que quiere llorar porque no estás y cada vez que te menciona ella me grita, con eso se cuanto le importas, de modo que Delly se convirtió en mi instrumento. Sin ofender.

- Está bien, me encanta –dice ella riendo.

- ¿No te capto?

- Bueno, entre Sae y yo le hemos hecho entender que ustedes tienen una relación, hasta le dijimos que irá contigo al distrito 4 a ver el mar.

- ¿Y qué dijo? – le pregunto sorprendido.

- Me grito y lloro por horas, creo que si mañana no hablas con ella, irá a buscar unas bayas para terminar lo que el Capitolio no hizo. – Yo lo miro asustado y después a Delly que esta guardando silencio.

- Es broma chico, pero creo que mañana mismo tienes que decirle que volviste, que eres tú y que no la abandonaras, porque creo que en estos momentos lo piensa.

- Ese es mi plan.

- Gracias Peeta – me dice Haymitch - esa mujer me volverá loco pronto. Creo que es hora de volver a su lado. – Me dice mirando su reloj.

- Lo haré, gracias por cuidarla.

- ¿Cómo están todos?

- Bien, Annie te manda saludos y también Beetee, quieren que vayas a verlos.

- Va, quizá pronto – me dice tomando un plato. – Vete, anda, si no comenzará a gritar.

- Buenas noches – les digo a los dos y él se queda platicando con Delly, saludo un par de invitados mas y salgo de la casa rumbo a la Villa de los Vencedores.

Camino por el sendero que lleva a la villa, es más de media noche y aun así puedo notar como el distrito ha mejorado en todo aspecto. Todo este mes que estuve fuera y viaje por los distritos me dio tiempo de pensar y darme cuenta de lo que necesitaba, al principio solo era unas cosas, pero después la lista fue creciendo que tuve que comenzar a trabajar y eso me impidió volver más que unos días cada semana.

Al entrar a casa me cambio para dormir y me acuesto al lado de ella, las cajas que envié con Sae están en el suelo, por lo visto ella no se percato de que están allí, miro a Katniss cada día luce más hermosa, las pesadillas casi desaparecen pero cuando llegan le canto, bueno más bien le tarareo la melodía que Prim me entonaba y con eso se vuelve a dormir, estoy agotado ya que mi reunión con varios alcaldes el día anterior fue casi diría un éxito de no ser que me quieren en el Capitolio a lo que me negué, y tome el primer tren que salió dejándoles avisado que volvía a la panadería, aunque estoy seguro que Delly ya lo había hecho.

Durante el viaje no pude dormir y el baile me han agotado, de modo que me acomodo al lado de Katniss, la poca luz que entra en la habitación me deja ver que hay sangre en las sabanas y ella continua con su vestido puesto, le levanto un poco el vestido y veo que sus rodillas están raspadas y sucias ¿acaso se cayó? Me levanto y busco el botiquín con el que le limpio y vendo sus heridas, después la abrazo ella se acorruca entre mis brazos y suspira.

- Quédate a mi lado. – me dice.

- Siempre – le digo mientras hundo mi cabeza en su cabello y me quedo dormido al compas de su respiración.

El sol me da en la cara obligándome a despertar pero no tengo ganas, cinco minutos más, ¿Sol? ¿Qué hora es? Abro los ojos asustado y la veo acostada a mi lado pero esta despierta mirándome.

- Hola - le digo.

- Hola ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si - intento leer su rostro pero no se qué piensa así que le digo lo primero que viene a mi mente -se supone que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras ¿Real o no real?

- Real. - me dice en un susurro y ella se acerca a mí y me besa al principio estoy sorprendido pero la tomo entre mis brazos y respondo a ese beso "_debí amarte bastante... No, te amo bastante" _ sus dedos se enredan entre mi cabello y la siento cerca de mí, este beso es diferente a todos los que me ha dado con excepción de aquella vez en la playa, me separo de ella para respirar y veo sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración es agitada como la mía.

- Volviste - me dice sonriendo.

- pues sí, sabes que lo del beso era una broma.

- Necesitaba dártelo. – me dice sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te lo mereces - la miro asombrado y ella en ese momento desvía la mirada - además quería hacerlo. ¿Desde cuándo duermes aquí?

- Aquí te refieres a tu casa. -ella me mira extrañada

- si, no, ¿qué?

- Bueno duermo contigo solo cuando tienes pesadillas, y últimamente estas parecen haber disminuido.

- ¿Y desde cuándo?

- -bueno -le digo incomodo - dos noches después de llegar.

- ¿Qué? pero eso es desde hace ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

- Estabas gritando y no parabas, Haymitch dijo que no podía despertarte y mientras daba vueltas en la cama recordé que bueno de esa manera ambos nos cuidamos, ¿Real o no real?

- Real -me dice en un susurro.

- Así que vine y me acosté contigo, al principio fue difícil, tenía miedo de dañarte, creo que pase un par de días sin dormir, además de que me diste guerra hasta que te calmaste y las pesadillas comenzaron a remitir y un día.

- te corrí.

- Algo así, aunque tenía días pensando en irme.

- Peeta, siempre dentro de mí supe que no te merecía, no merezco nada de lo que me das, todo tu sacrificio por mí, pero creo que si me veo bien soy demasiado egoísta pues te necesito a mi lado, no –dice mirándome – te quiero a mi lado.

- ¿Real o no real?

- Real – me dice y mi corazón parece tener el triple de su tamaño.

- Así que por eso no te sorprendiste de verme aquí.

- De hecho lo hice, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con Delly y tu compromiso?

- ¿Delly? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Haymitch me dijo que tu y ella, y bueno los vi anoche y escuche de su compromiso y.

- Oye que rayos te dijo Haymitch sobre Delly, además anoche, solo nos saludamos, tú te fuiste sin siquiera decirme hola y ¿compromiso?

- Sé que la amas.

- ¿La amo? – le digo sorprendido. – Bueno, si la quiero pero como a mi hermana.

- Pero entonces ¿Por qué has viajado con ella? Además serás alcalde del 9.

- Vaya y yo que quería hoy darte una sorpresa. – le digo intentando no reírme, ella quiere apartarse pero la abrazo más fuerte. – Katniss preciosa, creo que estas un poco confundida.

- No, se lo que me dijeron y lo que vi, pero debiste anunciarlo así, yo no sé.

- Bueno, Haymitch no se qué rayos dijo, pero yo volví por la mujer a la que amo y esa eres tú, si me invitaron a ser Alcalde pero rechace la oferta pues tú no estás allá y estas aquí, y viaje con Delly bueno creo que solo quería conocer el 9, ella y yo somos amigos, además se comprometió con Thom no conmigo, eso pasa cuando no escuchas los anuncios completos. – La veo examinarme para ver si es verdad o no y le sonrío – Además como me voy a comprometer si ya estoy casado, contigo ¿lo olvidaste?

- Gracias por volver – me dice sonriendo – Aunque sabía que lo habías hecho aunque no a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Solo venía un rato mientras arreglaba todo.

- Sae me lo dijo, o mejor dicho me lo dio a entender.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto sorprendido, pues lo esperé de Haymitch nunca de Sae.

- Bueno quizá fue inconsciente, ayer ella tarareaba una melodía y me sorprendí pues se la tarareaba a Prim cuando era pequeñita, solo a ella, cuando le pregunte donde la había escuchado me dijo "Peeta la tararea" así que – continuo ella – me puse a pensar ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué la sabe? ¿Dónde está? Tú tenías más de dos semanas de no venir, ni siquiera haces el pan.

- ¿el pan? – le pregunto sorprendido.

- Si los bollos, tienes más de 35 días de no hacerlos tu – dice mostrándome un calendario – al principio pensé que había algo raro, pero después cada mañana el pan estaba aquí pero era diferente y deje de comerlos, solo con verlos sabía que tu no los habías hecho. Hasta ayer.

- ¿Cómo es que?

- No saben igual – me interrumpe – Haymitch al tercer día de no verme comer pan me lo dijo, estábamos desayunando y me pregunto ¿no vas a comer preciosa? Se están quedando y bueno le comenté mi teoría, pensé que estaba otra vez entrando en esa extraña locura donde vivo – dice como aceptando su realidad – y fue cuando me lo dijo "Peeta se fue" y también me dijo que te nombraron alcalde, pero no le preste atención hasta ayer que se lo dijo a Sae. – La veo mirarse las manos, pareciera que quisiera decir más, pero se contiene y lo guarda en su corazón, pero sus palabras me hacen querer brincar, me extrañó, me quiere a su lado y yo sigo mirándola sin decir palabras. - Ahí fue cuando lo supe, algo en mí comenzó a gritar porque te habías marchado, Haymitch y Sae parecían gozar al hablar de ti y yo quería taparme los oídos, mi corazón me decía que te quiere a mi lado, sin ti no puedo seguir adelante, quizá soy egoísta pues necesito protegerte, necesito que me protejas, solo tú.

- Es lo que hacemos ¿no? ¿real o no real?

- Real –dice sonriéndome y siento una descarga eléctrica en mi corazón y todo mi organismo. – Oye porque no te quedas aquí y voy por el desayuno. – Ella me mira sorprendida y salgo sin decirle nada y tampoco permitiéndole decir más, pues aun hay mucho que hablar pero no es el momento.

Bajo las escaleras en silencio, quizá Katniss esté pensando que el muto lucha por salir pero es en realidad la felicidad de saber que me necesita, que me ama, pues aunque no lo ha dicho lo he sentido en sus palabras. Al llegar a la cocina veo a Haymitch comiendo en compañía de Sae que están más silenciosos que de costumbre.

- Vaya Peeta, ¿te quedaste dormido? –dijo mi mentor intentando guardar las ganas de reír.

- Muy gracioso – miro el reloj y veo que es casi medio día, dormí siete horas de más tomo una charola que tiene lista Sae sobre la barra y coloco un par de panes de la canasta que envié con Sae.

- Ah ya veo, le levantaste el castigo – en ese momento se ríe.

- Ya hablaremos tu y yo – le digo.

- Era el momento de que hiciera algo por ti ¿no lo crees?

- Por cierto, alguien te mando algo –digo señalando una caja y sus ojos se abren de par en par – Creo que deberías viajar al Capitolio a visitarla y darle las gracias. – Se queda boqueando en silencio y yo regreso a la habitación con la charola sin decirle más. Al abrir la puerta la veo sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras su cabeza descansa en estas, su mirada está perdida en un punto en algún lugar de la pared y no me mira al entrar.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta y después me mira como si buscara algo en mi rostro.

- Si, muy bien, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

- Yo no lo sé –me dice ella y vuelve la mirada a ese punto - ¿Desde cuándo? – su pregunta se queda en el aire y yo comprendo.

- ¿Volví? – la veo asentir y dejo la charola en la mesita que hay en un rincón y vuelvo a la cama a su lado.

- Desde déjame pensar, antes de ir al Capitolio, en el trece.

- ¿Qué? – me pregunta incrédula - ¿Entonces porque no me lo dijiste? – veo la culpa en su mirada y no tengo palabras para expresarlo.

- Bueno, no era totalmente yo, no sabía cómo decírtelo, además tu no lo hacías más fácil estando todo el tiempo con Gale y su extraña relación.

- Lo siento, yo no sabía – me dice intentando – Todo era tan extraño y me siento mal por decírtelo, pero te extrañaba tanto que creí que me volvería loca y el estaba a mi lado, tú habías desaparecido.

- Era solo un muto del capitolio –dije yo recordando sus palabras.

- Sí, pero creo que el muto era yo. – me dice tristemente.

- Intente ayudarte de la mejor manera – le digo - aunque creo que no te lo hice fácil – Pienso en mi guardia que murió por mi culpa ayudándola y protegiéndola del muto – Finnick y Michaell estuvieron a mi lado.

- ¿Finnick lo sabía?

- Si, solía bromear con mis recuerdos y no solo ellos, también… Prim.

- ¿Prim? – el pan que había tomado lo deja a un lado y me mira.

- Ella fue mi enfermera – le confieso – mientras grababas los propos, antes de tu disparo, y sabes me di cuenta que no era tan débil como tu creías, lucho contra el Capitolio al sacar los falsos recuerdos de mi mente dañada y obligándome a encontrar los verdaderos, me hizo recordar cosas que con el tiempo y el veneno había olvidado.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – me pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Tenías demasiado que lidiar como para decirte, "oye Katniss tu hermana cada noche ha estado luchando contra mi muto" – se lo digo en broma pero la veo asustada – lo que sí creo es que ella me salvo y lo hizo por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Cada noche entre mis pesadillas la escuchaba cantar y decirme "Peeta lucha por ella" "recuérdala" "no dejes de amarla" – casi puedo escuchar su voz repitiéndolas - creo que ella fue la que me hizo recordar que te amaba.

- Gracias por volver – Ella suelta sus piernas y se lanza a mis brazos donde la atrapo y nos quedamos así, escondo mi rostro en su cabello y la siento palpitar junto a mí y su voz resuena en su cuello cuando habla – se que te trate mal, pero sabía que no te merecía, eres demasiado para mí.

- Katniss – le digo sin soltarla, su aroma me embriaga y embota mis sentidos – Aun no sabes el efecto que tienes – me aparto un poco de ella y la beso, la beso con pasión, con necesidad, ella enciende un fuego dentro de mí que es imposible extinguir, ella responde a mi beso de la misma manera, el mundo alrededor y todo lo demás desaparecen la abrazo y nuestros cuerpos parecen estar hecho el uno para el otro, su mano recorre mi rostro y se enreda en mi cabello, cuando nos separamos para poder tomar un poco de aire la miro a los ojos.

- Tú me amas – le pregunto - ¿real o no real?

- Real – me sonríe y no necesita decir más, nos besamos sabiendo que a partir de ese momento el mañana nos pertenece.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? A mi me encanto, haha creo que ya lo tenía planeado de este modo y casi listo de hecho ya estaba listo antes que el anterior, me volví loca escribiendo el otro y corrigiendo este para que quedarán bien, espero que les hayan gustado.**

**Gracias por leer, gracias por sus comentarios y por las lagrimas derramadas, me siento feliz de saber que les gusta mi historia. **

**Les mando mil besos y abrazos. Esperando que tengan un excelente fin de semana y avisando que solo nos queda el siguiente capitulo para llegar al final. **

**Lo se es muy triste pero así es, así que no me despido eternamente, nos vemos pronto. **

**IRES **


	11. Planes

**Por qué el final siempre nos llegará tarde o temprano, y pues aquí esta el final de esta historia que en verdad goce, amé, disfrute y compartí con ustedes. **

**Creo que es de mis favoritas que he publicado en FanFiction y en verdad les agradezco muchisímo todo lo que compartimos juntos. **

**Disfruten su lectura. **

**Discleimer... Esta historia se basa en los Juegos de Hambre y es propiedad de Suzzan Collins, nada me pertenece. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

**PLANES**

Acabo de despertar y Katniss sigue durmiendo su rostro ya no está surcado de arrugas por tantas pesadillas, duerme tranquilamente, quizá como nunca lo ha hecho probablemente desde la muerte de su padre, su cuerpo está envuelto en la sabana solamente y sonrió porque sé que cuando despierte se pondrá muy roja.

No puedo dejar de admirarla, es como si siempre nos hubiésemos pertenecido, como si todo el universo hubiera sido creado solo para nosotros dos, mi mano recorre su rostro y me detengo en su frente y bajo por su mejilla hasta tocar sus suaves labios que tiemblan con mi contacto.

Me pongo de pie y me siento frente a la comida que subí la mañana anterior esta fría, pero no es la primera vez que como algo de varios días, al levantar la tapa sonrió pues si Katniss hubiera visto esto, quizá hubiera preferido comer, aunque no es lo mismo que el Capitolio, Sae logro dar con la receta. Sonrió al ver las cajas a mis pies, tome decisiones por ella que quizá no le gusten pero he aprendido a conocer sus silencios y todo de ella.

- ¿qué haces? - me pregunta sentándose y al sentir que la sabana resbala de su cuerpo y la deja al descubierto lucha por cubrirse.

- Si hubiese apostado conmigo mismo, habría ganado -digo riéndome al verla cubrirse no solo con la sabana sino con ese perfecto tono de rojo en sus mejillas - eres tan pura.

- Oh cállate - me dice lanzándome una almohada que esquivo fácilmente y me acomodo a su lado y la beso. - ¿Cómo está tu rodilla?

- He –dice como intentando recordar y saca de debajo la rodilla donde tiene una vendita. – Ya no duele.

- ¿te caíste?

- Si – dice apenada – Tropecé con el vestido anoche que. – yo la vuelvo a besar y ella hace más profundo el beso hasta que se para y me mira sorprendida.

- ¿Comiste cordero y no me hablaste? -me dice sonriendo

- lo siento, ven come mientras hablamos, traje algunas cosas para ti.

- ¿De verdad? -dice mientras acaricia mi rostro.

- Es como antes - le digo - aunque ahora es real.

- Antes también fue real, aunque tenía miedo para aceptarlo.

- Siempre te he amado Katniss.

- Lo sé - me dice mientras se enrolla en la sabana y se sirve de comer. – Lamento haber tardado en darme cuenta que yo también lo hago. La verdad no te merezco. – Dice ella mirándome a los ojos.

- He pensado varias cosas – le digo ignorando su comentario, pues se que ambos nos merecemos, nos pertenecemos - entre ellas que debes dejar de cazar con tu arco.

- ¿Qué? – me dice y veo el cambio de su mirada e intenta apartarse – Porque, Peeta las cosas...

- Oye – le digo deteniendo su alegato - yo no te dije que no cazaras, es como si me pidieras dejar de glasear, recuerda el glaseado es la ultima defensa de los moribundos ¿Real o no real?

- Real - dice dejando de luchar y me mira conflictuada a lo que me rio de ella.

- Mira esa caja -digo señalándole una caja negra, se pone de pie y la levanta para ponerla en la cama mientras luchaba con la sabana.

- Porque no te vistes e iré a calentar esto, pero no lo abras sin mí. -Me pongo de pie y salgo con la charola y al llegar a la cocina veo una olla con el mismo guiso, pero es diferente, este se que es del Capitolio, encima tiene una nota "_por traerla de vuelta_. H" Al abrir la olla puedo oler el aroma característico del Capitolio, pero es tan claro y estoy tan relajado que el muto, los recuerdos y aquello que siempre vivirá en mi me golpea que tengo que sostenerme para contener todo lo que quiere salir, la charola y todo lo que tiene encima se estrella contra el suelo, aprieto las manos y mis dientes, _aguanta es solo un momento._

- Peeta ¿Estás bien? -la escucho bajar y temo por ella porque se que en este momento soy el mismo muto que la alejo de mi y quiso asesinarla y no estoy seguro de poder contenerlo.

- Vete - le digo y ella me mira asustada - Katniss vete - le repito en un rugido, no había durado tanto una crisis no desde que volví por ella. Si esperarlo ella cruza hasta la cocina y me abraza por la espalda, mi fuerza es mayor y la siento temblar pero no me suelta.

- Quédate conmigo. –susurra, es lo que quiero, es mi pensamiento pero el muto lucha por salir y vencerme, pero ella comienza a cantar, la misma melodía que Prim me cantó en las noches de oscuridad, poco a poco todo remite, mis nudillos que están blancos me duelen al igual que el cuerpo por el esfuerzo y por los brazos de Katniss que me aprietan con fuerza.

- Kat ya paso - le digo y la siento temblar pero no me suelta -lo siento, ya paso.

- ¿Estás bien? -me vuelve a preguntar.

- Si, solo fue mi pesadilla, no son muy frecuentes ni duraderas, ya paso.

- Creí que te iba a perder.

- Nunca - le digo y la beso en los labios, siento la humedad en sus mejillas y me mira a los ojos más tranquila.

- ¿Te sucede frecuentemente?

- No, solo a veces. Estoy bien, mira vamos a comer -vuelvo a destapar pero no pasa nada, ten sube el pan - digo tomando de una canasta.

- Este lo hiciste tú. -me dice sonriendo y dando un bocado.

- ¿Cómo es que?

- Para mi es fácil reconocerlo – me dice mientras el pan y sube, yo coloco la comida en dos cuencos y subo detrás de ella a la habitación.

- ¿Ahora que es todo esto? -dice mirando otras dos cajas mas chicas que hay en la habitación.

- Oh cosas que traje -los dos comemos entre risas y besos, ¿Acaso pensé volver a estar con ella así? Como hace tanto tiempo en la cueva. Hablamos de todo lo que vivimos en el tiempo por separado, ella no pregunto sobre mis días de tortura pero le comento sobre mis días en el distrito 13.

- Ahora que lo escucho de ti, veo que fui una terrible persona, aunque no me lo digas, Haymitch me lo dijo y tu fuiste muy valiente, yo hubiera renunciado.

- Gracias por no hacerlo - le digo abrazándola – al final fue por ti que volví.

- ¿Entonces has estado haciendo todo eso? ¿Y Haymitch también? –dice preguntándome por las mejoras que hemos propuesto no solo en este distrito sino en los demás.

- Si, entre tu oscuridad y tu cacería no te dabas cuenta.

- Hablando de cacería, ¿Que decías de mi arco?

- Oh pensé que lo habías olvidado. Abre la caja. -veo que su mirada es de curiosidad y sorpresa al abrir la caja.

- Peeta ¿Por qué lo tienes?

- Beetee lo guardó, dijo que es solo para ti, de modo que cuando te diagnosticaron locura iban a desecharlo, pero él lo guardo de hecho pasé a dejarle a Annie el tridente de Finnick. Por cierto esta a unos meses de tener a su bebé.

- ¿En verdad? No sabía que ella estaba.

- Si, así es y la vi bien muy feliz vive con su familia. Quiere que vayamos a verla cuando nazca.

- Bueno tengo que pedir permiso.

- El Dr. Aurelius ya te ha autorizado, si vamos contigo.

- ¿Piensas en todo?

- También te traje esto -digo abriendo la otra caja, y le entrego el libro de su madre y padre.

- ¿Cómo es qué?

- Tu madre te lo manda, ella esta bueno intentando seguir.

- Lo sé - me dice tristemente, se por ella que hablo con Katniss por teléfono y que bueno ambas intentaron quedar bien con su dolor cada una- ¿falta algo más?

- Si - le digo mientras se acomoda junto a mí. - he pensado Y decidido que no pienso dejarte nunca más, no importa que luches por alejarme de ti. Así que -me tumbo en la cama y busco mis pantalones para sacar una cajita, cuando dejo la ropa veo algo en el suelo y sé que es.

- Oye ya sabes si sometes el carbón a mucha presión se convierte en perlas, lo dijo Effie ¿Real o no real?

- Real. -me dice mirándome

- para ti. – y le entrego la perla en la mano.

- Es mía, me la diste en la playa ¿Lo recuerdas? – Pero hay algo mas pues la toma y la envuelve con sus manos como si fuera algo mas que una pequeña perla y comienza a llorar.

- Lo recuerdo, no creí que la tuvieras aun. - pienso que si la hubiera recordado, hubiera creído que ella la habría tirado cuando vio a mi muto. - creí que estaría en la basura.

- Oh no – dice mientras limpia su rostro y me mira con una sonrisa - Si te soy sincera, estuvo conmigo en cada momento, cuando la miraba intentaba recordar todos mis momentos verdaderos contigo, evitó que me volviera loca realmente. Ayer la busque en mi ropa y creí haberla perdida, cuando no la encontré fue en el momento que me di cuenta que te perdí - no puedo evitar sentirme dichoso me volteo y la beso ansiosamente a lo que ella me responde.

- te amo Katniss

- y yo a ti.

- Y quiero estar cada día contigo, en tus días felices y en los momentos de tus pesadillas, te pido esto no como parte de un juego del Capitolio sino como el hombre que te ama y va a dar cada día de su vida por ti, se mi esposa, mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos, Katniss Everdeen te casarías conmigo?

- Peeta yo... Claro que si quiero hacerlo, pero yo no deseo tener hijos no quiero -se a que se refiere no quiere que sus, nuestros hijos vivan lo que nosotros pasamos, pero somos libres ¿cuánto tardará en comprenderlo?

- Esperare todo el tiempo necesario, no quiero hacerte sentir presionada por eso mientras desees ser mi esposa.

- Claro - me acerco a ella y vuelvo a besarla nos fundimos en el amor y pasión que sentimos uno por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente, bajo dejando a Katniss dormida en la cama y es la primera vez que la veo sonreír mientras duerme, su aroma está grabado en mi piel y sus palabras "real" resuena en mi corazón al igual que él te amo que repitió entre besos y suspiros.

Salgo al jardín y veo que me han traído lo que les pedí así que me pongo a trabajar, se que despertare a mi mentor y a la mujer de mi vida. Después de serruchar y cortar comienzo a martillar, y después de una hora me preocupa que ninguno haya salido.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? - me dice Haymitch saliendo a medio vestir.

- Tengo algo para ti - le digo sonriendo.

- Bueno duermes todo el día y ahora vienes a despertarme. –dice intentando sonar severo.

- Si - le respondo colocando la última tabla.

- ¿Eso es un corral?

- si y es para ti. -su mirada me dice que estoy deschavetado y yo me rio.

- Bueno me enteré que el Capitolio paga muy bien la cría de gansos tolouse y sé que crecen y se multiplican con gran rapidez de modo que a fin de mes podremos enviar unos seis y si los crías te pagaran con ron y wiskhy a menos que quieras dinero.

- ¿y de donde los sacaré?

- Bueno - le digo señalando una caja junto al material que trajeron en la mañana. - creo que allí tienes a los primeros. Es mi regalo para ti, por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

- No hice nada. - me dice avergonzado

- claro que si, la salvaste y me salvaste a mí al hacerlo. Así que esto es poco de lo que puedo hacer para agradecerte.

- Peeta - Katniss salió corriendo y me mira con ojos brillantes - tengo una idea, me la dio el libro de mis padres.

- Vaya preciosa - le dice Haymitch - luces radiante, ¿qué te hizo este hombre? No puedo creer que seas la misma de hace no sé, dos días. – la veo sonrojarse por el comentario y él se ríe con ganas - veo que te volvió a pedir matrimonio, tu respuesta fue si ¿verdad?

- Si - le dice mientras el toma su muñeca izquierda y mira el anillo con una hermosa piedra roja en forma de llama.

- Felicidades, Effie se pondrá feliz que querrá organizar tu boda. Bueno chicos, ahora los dejo seguir con lo que estén haciendo – al decir esto Katniss vuelve a sonrojarse y el ríe descaradamente mientras va a tomar la caja con los animales y me mira. - ¿como los alimentare?

- En tu alacena esta su comida.

- Bien pensado - dice tomando la caja para ir a su casa.

- No olvides llamara a Effie para darle las gracias ¿te llevaste la caja?

- Gracias por recordarmelo, sabía que le importaba a esa mujer.

- ¿Qué es eso? -me dice Katniss mientras toma mi mano.

- Su nuevo negocio, ahora que me decías.

- Oh si - dice mientras entramos a casa y veo que Sae ha llegado y está preparando el desayuno.

- Buen día, por lo visto has recuperado a tu marido – dice mirándonos a ambos en pijama vayan a vestirse bien y en un rato estará su desayuno.

- Sí - y subimos a la habitación.

- Nunca me perdiste, solo nos separaron. – le digo pues la veo pensando en el comentario de Sae, sé que es lo que está cruzando por su cabeza.

- Creo que yo quise perderte cuando no luche por ti. – me dice tristemente.

- Entonces ahora que me tienes, ¿qué harás conmigo?

- Ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

- Ponerme en algún sitio donde nadie pueda hacerme daño. ¿Real o no real?

- Real, así que te mantendré a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. - la veo abrir un cajón y sacar ropa.

- Pr cierto Effie te mando esto - levanto una maleta y la abro tengo mas de un mes con ella y sé que Sae saco algo de ropa, pero esto es todo su guardarropa, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas pues se que recuerda a Cinna el diseñador de toda esa ropa que "Katniss diseño" saca un poco de ropa y sonríe.

- Me iré a bañar - la veo detenerse y me sonríe - ¿ya te dije que te amo?

- Sí, pero me encanta escucharlo - en dos pasos me acerco a ella y la beso.

- Creo que tienes que arreglar todo eso que trajiste. – dice dándose la vuelta y entrando en el baño. Me quedo mirando el lugar donde desapareció y me siento en la cama, guardo el arco en la caja donde venía, tiendo la cama y dejo su maleta abierta, tomo la charola con los restos de la comida y los pongo en las escaleras mientras voy a darme una ducha. Salgo del baño y me visto para ir a revisar el trabajo, en la mesa hay fruta y huevo servidos, y Haymitch ya esta desayunando y me siento a su lado.

- Por lo visto todos tus planes resultaron a pedir de boca – me dice sonriendo – La trajiste de vuelta.

- Si, creí que me golpearía cuando desperté.

- Así que se casan.

- Si, espero que sea lo antes posible.

- Bueno, probablemente el Capitolio querrá… - es interrumpido por la voz de Katniss desde la escalera.

- Olvídalo –dice ella -haremos algo sencillo aquí en el 12.

- Por lo visto preciosa solo necesitabas darte cuenta de que está enamorada para ser encantadora, debo decir que retiro eso de que tienes el encanto de una babosa muerta. Eres encantadora.

- Y tú genuinamente amable desde que dejaste el alcohol.

- Sabes que es algo difícil de dejar, como los bollos de queso.

- Jaja - dice riendo mientras se sirve un poco de comida.

- Oye Kat – le digo mientras me sirvo chocolate caliente y remojo mi pan en él - que me ibas a decir hace rato.

- O cierto, quiero hacer un libro.

- ¿Un libro?

- Si de los juegos del hambre, como un memorial de todos los que conocimos allí, tu puedes dibujarlos, yo escribir y Haymitch puede ayudar así como Annie y Beetee todos los que los vivimos.

- ¿Por que? - le pregunto.

- Para no olvidar, para recordar todo lo que hicieron por nosotros y por los que vivimos. Tu eres quien me dio la idea

- Es una buena idea preciosa - le dice nuestro mentor.

- ¿Yo? – pregunto sorprendido.

- Si cuando me dijiste lo de Prim, como te ayudo con la música y los recuerdos, el recuerdo de ellos es la luz que brillo en la oscuridad de la guerra.

- No lo había pensado- le digo - pediré que te traigan los pergaminos.

- No, lo hare yo - dice poniéndose de pie - se los pediré a Effie y le avisare de la boda. – mirando a Katniss dirigirse al teléfono.

- ¿Quién es ella? -me pregunta Haymitch mirándola mientas marca el numero de Effie.

- Un muto del capitolio.- ambos rompemos a reír mientras ella nos mira enfurruñada.

- No olvides llamar a Caesar - digo entre risas. Y me pongo de pie para abrazarla y así nos quedamos planeando nuestro futuro que está lleno de libertad.

* * *

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE NO SE VAYAN SIN LEER. _**

**Gracias, en verdad mil gracias a todos por seguirme, por leer mis historias, por sus comentarios y sus tomatazos que me hicieron darme cuenta de mis errores jajaja pero también de mis cualidades.**

**Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y aunque dije que ya no más, creo que nos veremos por aquí. **

**Besos a todos y nos leeremos algún día. **

**IRES **


	12. Epilogo

**Dicen que el que mucho se despide pocas ganas tiene de irse, y bueno esto estuvo dando vueltas todo el día mientras practicaba piano jajaja y bueno ahora esta listo, gracias por leer.  
**

**Discleimer... Como cada capitulo recordamos que esta historia no me pertenece. **

* * *

**EPILOGO **

**DE MI LADO **

El pan está listo para ser horneado, la panadería está limpia y todo en orden, me siento en silencio y veo que apenas son las cuatro de la mañana, hoy Katniss cumple 30 años, es un día maravilloso para mí, pues ella respiro por primera vez y con ella he respirado yo por muchos años, gracias a ella aun estoy vivo.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todos estos años que hemos recorrido juntos, desde que fuimos llamados para participar en los juegos del hambre, desde que nuestras vidas fueron unidas por la suerte que siempre estuvo de nuestra parte, ahora que lo pienso fue ella quien nos unió.

Quizá en el momento que mi nombre salió de esa urna creí que la suerte no estaba de mi lado, pero no, así fue, ella estuvo pues si yo no hubiera sido llamado ella quizá no viviría ahora, si Prim no hubiese sido seleccionada para ella ofrecerse de voluntaria, quizá yo no estaría aquí, es por eso que cada mañana le doy gracias a la suerte por estar de nuestra parte.

Miro hacia el exterior y veo que aun el sol no quiere salir y yo ya tengo todo listo para el día, mi reflejo se puede ver en el cristal de la panadería y me doy cuenta cuanto he cambiado, quizá esta panadería no pueda hablar de todo lo que he vivido aquí, pero no soy el mismo niño al que su padre paro en este mismo punto y le dijo "Peeta se que esta panadería será alguna vez tuya"

Me doy la vuelta y verifico que todo este apagado y salgo de allí para dirigirme a casa, nuestra casa, entro en silencio y subo a la habitación, me siento en la cama y miro a mi esposa dormir, me está dando la espalda, los últimos días ha dormido alejada de mí y eso me preocupa, siento que esta vez algo nos está separando, algo que no existía entre nosotros y no puedo saber que es.

Anoche discutimos antes de subir, ella parece molesta todo el tiempo, como si estuviera harta de esta vida, todo, cualquier detalle, es como cuando supo que tenía que casarse conmigo a la fuerza, como cuando fue llamada a ser tributo por segunda vez, como cuando escucho que yo la amaba ante todo Panem, pero allí sabía que le molestaba ahora no lo sé y me siento frustrado.

Quisiera que Haymitch estuviera con nosotros, pero ahora vive para su pesar en el Capitolio, sus llamadas me dicen que le dé tiempo, que no me preocupe, "así es nuestra chica en llamas" me dice, desde que se mudo para sentar cabeza debo decir que nos ha hecho falta.

Acerco mi mano a su cabello pero me detengo en el camino y suspiro, algo dentro de mí quiere despertarla y pedirle perdón por mi reacción, pero me siento cansado, cansado de ser siempre el que está allí, ¿soy egoísta? Quizá, pero esta vez esperaré que sea ella la que hable, que me diga porque ya no es feliz, porque creo que lo era, pero en estos momentos siento que se aleja a pasos agigantados.

La cama ahora es gigante y la distancia kilométrica. Prometí que no la dejaría pero nunca pensé que ella me dejaría a mí no después de todo este tiempo juntos, cuando comenzó a alejarse decidí darle un tiempo para hablar pero sigue en ese mutismo que me asusta.

Me levanto y en ese momento ella se gira y me sonríe como tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerlo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – me dice.

- Van a ser las cinco preciosa.

- Quédate un rato más – me dice y yo me acomodo a su lado y ella se enrosca en mí, mi corazón se expande y la abrazo contra mí, sus labios buscan los míos y me besa suavemente, después de un segundo recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y se queda dormida.

Media hora más tarde abro los ojos y ella sigue entre mis brazos, como hace tiempo, como cada día que vivimos juntos.

- Kat, amor es hora de que me vaya. – Ella abre los ojos y me sonríe, pero como si algo hubiese visto en mi cara se aparta de mí y eso me duele. – ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – me responde y se pone de pie para entrar al baño.

- No me digas que nada, ¿Por qué esa actitud?

- ¿Cuál actitud Peeta? – me pregunta y la veo sostenerse de la puerta. – Tengo que ir al baño ¿sí?

- No espera ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estas actuando muy raro.

- Es, no lo entenderías. – me grita.

- Ah claro, no he tenido que entenderte por quince años mientras luchas con tu locura. – Al decir esto me calló y sé que la he lastimado pues me mira con dolor y cierra de golpe la puerta.

- Katniss – le digo en un susurro, pero sé que la lastime, le dejo una nota en la libreta del buró y salgo de la casa rumbo al trabajo.

Es el primer día que no nos despedimos al salir y que salgo enojado y la dejo lastimada, ¿Cuántas parejas no hemos visto discutir por tonterías? Pero nosotros nunca lo habíamos hecho, no con esta magnitud y me carcome por dentro esta molestia.

Tenemos tres días con esta rutina, quizá más, ella se aleja y yo salgo sin despedirme, pero no sé cómo enfrentarlo, por lo visto no soy capaz de hacerlo, pues lo único que hice fue lastimarla, pero aunque mi muto es cosa del pasado, algunas veces gana la jugada y me hace decir o pensar cosas que no quiero.

Es la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con todo yo solo, he intentado darle su espacio, esperar pacientemente a que ella me hable, me voy todo el día a la panadería pero a ella eso al parecer no le importa cuando antes siempre estábamos y comíamos juntos, desde este tiempo ha dejado su trabajo y por lo que me enteré se dio de baja como maestra de tiro en la escuela, las cosas cada vez son más preocupantes para mí.

Ahora que todo parecía perfecto ella me da la impresión que quiere recaer, sin pensar en lo difícil que fue cada día, cada mes, cada año de pesadillas, cada momento de miedo que vivimos pero que ya es pasado, y es, en este momento cuando quiero escapar como ella casi lo hace cuando me convertí en un muto, ¿acaso mi pasado siempre me perseguirá? ¿este es mi castigo por lo que hice? ¿Nunca seremos felices? Entro en la panadería y saludo a mis empleados que están terminando los quehaceres tomo el libro de cuentas y me encierro en mi oficina a trabajar.

Las horas pasan lentamente y yo no salgo de mi nido y nadie me molesta, saben que mientras yo no abra la puerta no quiero interrupciones, por lo general eso sucedía durante mis crisis, pero estas ya han remitido, esta vez es por miedo a ir a casa y enfrentar lo que me espera. El reloj marca la hora de cenar y apago la luz para salir a la tienda donde todo ya está en orden y las luces apagadas del frente apagadas. Mis empleados continúan con sus labores y salgo por delante yo cerrare la cortina, veo que está comenzando a nevar, es la primera nevada del año, tomo un viejo abrigo de la oficina y también un poco de pan y salgo rumbo a la Villa de los Vencedores esperando poder arreglar esto de una buena vez.

Veo a los niños correr entre la nieve y a las familias salir a disfrutar de este hermoso don que nos da el cielo y que refresca la tierra, esta temporada es de descanso para las familias, pues no se pueden cultivar las plantas pero las familias tienen reservas suficiente para continuar enviando a los distritos y generar ingresos para sus familias. Un niño me saluda y corre detrás de su hermano, al sonreírle una punzada ataca mi corazón, pues esa parte de mi que añora un hijo algunas veces es más fuerte, pero decidí aceptar que ese hijo no llegaría y guardo mis sentimientos en algún rincón dentro de mí, ella me lo dijo antes de que nos casáramos.

Al abrir la puerta la veo en la mesa con un café frente a ella, y me sorprendo porque está en la pijama que la deje en la mañana, dejo las cosas en la cocina y me quito el abrigo pues la casa está muy agradable aunque afuera está comenzando a enfriar.

- Katniss traje pan - ella no se mueve y continua removiendo la taza, solo la veo de repente mover los labios y arrugar un poco la frente pero no dice nada. Veo que el café esta frio y busco una taza para prepararme un chocolate y le preparo uno a ella.

- Kat, amor, ¿qué te sucede? -intento calmarme - porque volvemos a lo mismo.

- ¡Peeta! -me dice sorprendida y me mira como si fuera la primera vez en muchos días en hacerlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no preparo la comida, ¿paso algo?

- no lo sé - le digo cansado - ¿Qué te pasa? ya son casi las diez, ¿no has comido?

- nada, solo, creo que no -dice mirando el reloj – no me fije en la hora –dice mirando el chocolate que tiene enfrente, ella arruga la nariz como si le disgustara el aroma y después me mira.

- ¿cómo que nada? -le digo estallando, el muto despierta y ruge dentro de mí, golpeo la mesa con fuerza y le grito - tienes toda la semana así, ¿Por qué dejaste el trabajo? ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Porque las mentiras? NO ME MIENTAS, LO PROMETISTE. – le reclamo.

- Peeta yo no sé. - parece angustiada yo me doy la vuelta, hacia meses que el muto no surgía dentro de mí, no de esta forma. Le doy la espalda y la escucho susurrar pero no le entiendo pues el teléfono comienza a sonar, después de un par de timbrazos la escucho contestar.

- ¿Hola? ¿Gale? Gracias por llamarme - el moustro crece al escuchar su nombre y volteo a verla. - Si te atenderé en la biblioteca. - veo que deja el botón de espera y sale del comedor sin mirarme, tomo la taza y la lanzo contra la pared cuando estoy a punto de salir, me giro y tomo el teléfono donde escucho la conversación, es la primera vez que lo hago pero se que no soy yo, que algo dentro de mí me impulso a romper la privacidad que existía entre nosotros.

- Cálmate – escucho que le dice de manera conciliadora.

- Pero no lo entiendes, ¿acaso no te lo dije muchas veces? – dice ella con un gemido.

- Bueno, de eso hace mucho tiempo, de hecho también dijiste que no te casarías, ¿Por qué sería diferente?

- Estoy tan confundida, las cosas siento que están cambiando no puedo confiar en.

- Vamos Catnip – escucho que la interrumpe, pero al escuchar esa manera tan privada de llamarla una ira irracional se enciende dentro de mí y cuelgo el aparato para salir estrepitosamente de la casa.

El frio me golpea y me recuerda que no tome nada para cubrirme, camino bajo la tormenta que aumento en el rato que permanecí en la casa, estoy titiritando de frio y entro a la panadería que ya está cerrada y abro la puerta trasera mis dos empleados están terminando el pan y me miran sorprendidos al parecer ya se iban a casa.

- Peeta - me dice el panadero en jefe - ¿sucede algo?

- No recordé que tengo que revisar unos papeles. - Me meto en la oficina que siento en exceso caliente, comienzo a dar vueltas molesto, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de mi mentor.

- ¿Hola? - escucho una voz cantarina.

- Effie hola soy Peeta.

- Peta que gusto, ¿como estas? ¿Estás en la panadería? es muy tarde.

- Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Está Haymitch?

- Está en una conferencia creo que con Katniss y Gale, ¿te integro?

- No le llamaré después. Gusto en saludarte. - cuelgo y me dejo caer en mi silla, miro la fotografía frente a mí y siento un pinchazo en el corazón, Katniss luce radiante en su vestido de boda y yo bueno, se que fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra en ese momento. Estoy enojado, quiero llorar, quiero reír, no sé qué hacer, el enojo crece en mí, el hecho de que ellos aun se hablen, el que Haymitch sea parte de eso y yo regreso a hace 16 años cuando me sentí herido, engañado por ellos al saberse amenazados por el Capitolio, cierro los ojos para evitar pensar y se que me quedo dormido.

La cabeza me está matando, se que soñé con Katniss y Gale, pero no recuerdo que, la guerra en mi sueño era un recuerdo nada mas, pero me sentí tan perdido como al terminar la guerra.

- ¿Peeta? - escucho que me llaman abro los ojos y veo que estoy en mi habitación. -Peeta ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Cansado - veo a Katniss acurrucada junto a mi pero está dormida.

- Tuve que forzarla a tomar te, pero tenía jarabe para dormir. Despertará en un rato

- Hymitch que haces aquí. – le digo intento moverme, pero no quiero despertarla, no después de que en los últimos días ella se ha alejado de mí.

- Lo que siempre he hecho desde la cosecha o he intentado hacer, cuidarlos, si no es ella es a ti. Que susto nos diste, iré a calentar la comida e iré a ver a Effie.

Me quedo acostado y pienso en como llegue a casa, no lo recuerdo me giro y veo a Katniss que su brazo me envuelve y yo me acomodo a su lado, tenía días que no nos acercábamos y el estar así en este momento me relaja, mi cuerpo dolorido se alegra ante el descanso y me quedo dormido.

Me veo en un espejo, el cuarto esta negro y solo hay pequeñas luces en todo el derredor del cuarto, mis manos y mis pies están atados, la luz se enciende y daña mis ojos y a través del cristal veo un cuarto lleno de agua hasta la mitad, y allí esta flotando alguien a quien conozco es una mujer y creo que no puede verme pero en sus ojos puedo ver miedo, intento moverme pero estoy demasiado apretado y mientras más me muevo siento mis amarres cortarme la circulación.

Hace unos momentos, quizá fueron días estábamos en el reloj que diseñaron para nosotros en el Vasallaje, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Donde esta Katniss, Finnick, Beetee, sé que no debí separarme de ella, pero porque Johanna está allí frente a mí, la luz en mi cubículo se prende y por lo visto ella me ve y sus ojos están dilatados de terror, comienza a golpear y grita pero no la escucho, de pronto su voz se hace clara.

"_Déjenlo en paz el no sabe nada" _y en ese momento la veo gritar, retorcerse en el agua la cual comienza a brillar, se que han electrificado el agua pues ella grita, sus gritos destrozan mis sentidos y mi corazón, detienen la tortura y ella se pega al cristal y mueve los labios hacia mi, pero no entiendo que me quiere decir, quiero ayudarla, pero no puedo, estoy inmóvil, cuando dejan de torturarla, comienzan a torturarme no puedo ver a quien lo hace, pues estoy rodeado de oscuridad, todo me duele principalmente mis muñecas y mis manos, de nuevo vuelve a gritar "_por favor déjenlo no sabe nada" _y golpea con fuerza el cristal, puedo ver como me dejan de torturar y comienzan con la electricidad con ella, sus gritos me hacen estremecer, pero comienzo a entender que grita "Peeta" ella grita mi nombre y al escucharlo me despierto congelado por el terror.

- Peeta! PEETA! - escucho la voz de Katniss que me ha sacado de ese terror olvidado dentro de mi mente, Johanna Mason, desde aquella victoria contra el Capitolio nos hemos visto un par de veces, pero ni ella ni yo mencionamos esto, lo había olvidado, quizá ella también o quizá no, pues cuando nos vemos y me encuentro con su mirada en mi puedo ver dolor, pero es todo lo que hay en nosotros ahora. - ¿Kat qué pasa? - le pregunto mirándola mientras vuelvo a la realidad y separo las pesadillas de las que no son.

- Peeta - me dice y sus ojos tienen lágrimas mientras me mira.

- Mi cielo ¿qué te pasa?

- Creí que - dice y veo a Haymitch entrar con el cabello en la cara.

- Porque tanto grito preciosa - le dice a Katniss y me mira a mí.

- Creí que no respiraba y yo.

- Bueno despertó hace como una hora, porque no te duchas mientras yo lo ayudo a bajar.

- Pero.

- Vete Katniss. - parece molesta y se mete al baño.

- Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo. – le digo mientras busco en mi mente ¿Qué hago en la cama? ¿Por qué ella parece tan asustada? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Has estado enfermo, casi tienes una semana, Katniss pensó que no sobrevivirías.

- A que te refieres.

- Bueno - dice el – me dijo que discutieron y yo venía hacia acá, me llamo al tren y me dijo que estaba preocupada porque no habías regresado. Era de madrugada cuando llegue.

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, tus empleados dijeron que saliste molesto sin decir nada. Así que pregunte y me mandaron con Riper, dijo que te había vendido alcohol y bueno chico creo que nunca te he visto beber y eso me preocupo.

- No recuerdo. – pero en mi mente comienzan a formarse vagos recuerdos, recuerdos de mi enojo, el muto surgiendo por la ira que siento por lo que Katniss me oculta y tengo que apretar las manos en las cobijas porque de Nuevo comienzan mis crisis, Haymitch me mira, su frente se llena de arrugas mientras todo se va así como llego, lo veo dudar pero continua con su explicación.

- Te metiste en la panadería a beber pero con todo el alcohol en tu sangre no mediste tu distancia y fuerza y bueno te echaste encima el rack del pan y todo lo que tenía encima, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cuando te encontramos bueno estabas en un charco de sangre y por poco Katniss. -guarda silencio y me mira mientras me siento y veo que tengo vendas en mi tórax. - tienes dos costillas rotas,- intento moverme pero el dolor es insoportable, - ¿Por qué bebiste?

- Tenía ganas - le digo pues no puedo confesar mi miedo y mis verdaderas razones.

- Claro, no creas que ella te aceptará esa respuesta.

- No tengo otra.

- Por cierto, Gale también estuvo aquí, llegamos juntos.

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? – y siento miedo, miedo de perderla, de que me deje por él después de todo ¿no le perteneció siempre su corazón?

- Bueno creo que al fin han decidido crear ese centro médico el distrito 2 y pensó en comentármelo y también vino a hablar con el alcalde por lo de los medicamentos, de hecho llamo a Katniss para preguntarle si creía que su madre se quisiera cambiar para allá cuando nos vimos me dijo que ella tenía problemas.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – le pregunto.

- El día de tu casi suicidio, es gracioso pensar que lo que no pudo hacer el Capitolio lo iba a hacer un poco de licor.

- Peeta ¿cómo te sientes? - la escucho acercarse y se sienta a mi lado mientras acaricia mi rostro, luce diferente como aquella vez con las bayas como si hubiese tomado una decisión muy importante.

- Bien – le digo y me aparto de su caricia, ella me mira con dolor y sé que no se lo merece, pero estoy cansado de luchar y ser el único que lo hace, creo que es mi momento de salir corriendo pero sé que no lo lograré, porque solo vivo para amarla y sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, quizá por eso algo dentro de mi quería morir, pero ahora quiero arrepentirme por mi rechazo y abrazarla, pero el muto que soy es egoísta y se alimenta de esos sentimientos que tengo en estos momentos y se fortalece y temo por ella, por mí, por Haymitch por todos los que nos rodean.

- Peeta ¿Qué te sucede? – dice y la veo temblar.

- Estoy bien, ¿tu estas bien?

- Si, solo – mira a nuestro mentor y después a mí – estoy asustada.

- Estaré bien.

- Creí que te iba a perder.

- No lo harás – pero sé que mis palabras fueron hirientes, pues sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. – No quise decirte eso aquella vez.

- Pero todo es cierto Peeta, tu eres el único que ha luchado contra mi locura y yo solo, te doy más dolor cada vez – me dice entre lagrimas.

- No mi amor – intento reparar las heridas que le he hecho pero no sé cómo – Creo que debí esperar más.

- Peeta cuando te ví allí herido, creí que… mis temores mas grandes se hicieron realidad, no pude protegerte, no pude proteger a una de las tres personas que son ahora mi familia y que prometí proteger.

- Tres personas –digo con sarcasmo – bueno tú puedes vivir con tu madre y con Gale, siempre fue así – digo dejando que el muto irracional hable por mí, por el dolor que me genera y no me deja ser yo. Pero cuando veo sus ojos ella parece confundida con mis palabras.

- ¿Gale? –dice ella - ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?

- Acaso no lo amas, no lo has amado siempre.

- El fue mi mejor amigo, ahora es parte de mi pasado, ¿Peeta que te sucede?

- No puedo más. –digo cansado.

- Lo se –dice ella – y lamento todo esto que te hice pasar estos días, Peeta no quiero perderte, no sobreviviría, tu eres el único por lo cual no me he vuelto loca – su mano va directamente a su cuello y se porque, en una pequeña cadena de oro cuelga la perla que años atrás le regale en el Vasallaje. – No sé qué te pasa, pero si sé que me pasa y lo siento, pero tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo de que? De mi, de que volviera a ser el muto del Capitolio.

- NO –dice ella casi en un grito – quizá yo me vuelva un muto antes que tu, pero es que… - se retuerce las manos con la cobija y vuelve a mirar a Haymitch.

- Creo que los dejaré solos –dice nuestro mentor pero ella parece aun mas asustada.

- No por favor.

- No te hare nada – le digo con dolor, ¿Por qué me teme?

- Tienes que decirle – dice el – Y no te esfuerces demasiado – lo veo acercarse a ella y la besa en la frente.

- Estaré abajo, Effie está haciendo la comida.

- Gracias –dice ella y cierra la puerta antes de girarse y mirarme.

- ¿entonces qué sucede? – me alejo de ella – No te lastimaré.

- Peeta –dice sentándose a mi lado y acercándose más a mí – Sabes que es lo que más temo.

- Lo has dicho, perder a las personas que amas ¿no?

- Si –dice ella – No quiero perderte y que este asustada no es por ti, crees que temo que me hagas algo, si alguien daña a alguien esa seré yo, estoy segura, míranos ahora, esto debería ser como dice Effie un momento de felicidad y yo solo causo problemas como siempre.

- Tu no causas problemas.

- Claro de que sí – dice sonriéndome – Solo mírate, estuviste a punto de morir por mi culpa, por yo no hablar, pero mi mente entro en una confusión total y bueno no supe reaccionar a esto por eso tengo miedo.

- Katniss no tengas miedo, yo estoy contigo.

- Temo que todo esto sea un sueño y de pronto despertemos en medio de los juegos del hambre, o esperando la siguiente cosecha o que desaparezcas como aquella vez que nos alejaron.

- No sucederá – le digo al verla temblar y tomo su mano – Y si es así yo estaré allí para dar mi vida por ti, siempre volveré a tu lado.

- Has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y se que nunca te mereceré –dice ella con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Y también tengo que decirte que hace años, cuando estábamos en la playa yo tuve un sueño, cuando me desperté hace un momento lo recordé.

- ¿un sueño? – le pregunto, de eso hace tanto tiempo que no se dé que trate pero la miro a los ojos.

- Soñé con un mundo libre – dice ella – como este donde tu hijo creciera con libertad.

- ¿mi hijo? – le digo y sé que mi mirada refleja dolor – eso sería…

- Es una realidad – me dice colocando mi mano en su vientre – Tengo tres meses de embarazo. – Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa al escuchar eso pero estoy sin palabras, ella comienza a hablar con rapidez que me cuesta seguirla – Cuando creí que habías muerto, si no ha estado mi madre aquí creo que yo y nuestro bebé hubiéramos muerto, no puedo perderte y sé que todo es mi culpa pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba esperándolo bueno yo tuve miedo, miedo de que todo lo que hemos pasado tu y yo ellos pudieran vivirlo no sabía cómo decírtelo y me encerré en esa locura, se que no debí hacerlo, que debí decirlo pero todo me aterraba ir a trabajar, ir a la panadería aun levantarme de la cama, soñaba que Snow aparecía y lo arrancaba de dentro de mí y después tus palabras cuando nació el hijo de Delly que tu no querías hijos, todo fue como una bomba en mi cabeza.

- ¿Tu estas embarazada? – le pregunto.

- Si –dice sonriendo mientras comienza a llorar – Siento no habértelo dicho cuando me enteré pero tenía que confirmarlo.

- Katniss amor – le digo y la estrecho contra mi cuerpo adolorido, pero no puedo apartarme de ella, por supuesto que es razón para alejarse y querer correr, quisiera hacerlo, porque la ira irracional que sentía hace un momento me asusta, por miedo a dañarla, a dañar a nuestro hijo, eso hace que todo mi temor y enojo se disipe en una voluta de humo. La beso y ella me corresponde el beso que tanto añorábamos después de que nuestros miedos nos apartaran nuevamente.

- Te amo Peeta – me dice mientras me sigue besando y acaricia mi rostro. – No vuelvas a abandonarme.

No lo haré nunca más – le digo y la beso y en ese momento se que no importe lo que pase, los juegos terminaron y a partir de ahora todos somos vencedores.

* * *

**La última y nos vamos, ahora si ya me voy, hahaha gracias por leer, en verdad, espero que este mini epilogo les haya gustado, les deseo lo mejor. **

**Que la suerte este siempre de su lado. **

**IRES **


End file.
